


Losing all hope can be freedom

by wednesday_ukiru



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Captivity, Dark, Dehumanization, Gang Rape, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Illnesses, Physical Disability, Physical Therapy, Public Humiliation, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, a lot of crying, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday_ukiru/pseuds/wednesday_ukiru
Summary: Тайлер и Джош абсолютно счастливы, играя в одной группе, разъезжая по миру с концертами и создавая музыку, которую любят они оба.Пока однажды Джоша не похищают террористы в Сирии. Восемь месяцев он проводит в плену, истязаемый ими.Это история содержит много триггеров и не для слабонервных.Так же, это основано на реальных событиях. Читайте осторожно.





	1. Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angi190](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angi190/gifts).
  * A translation of [Losing all hope can be freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318690) by [angi190](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angi190/pseuds/angi190). 



> Это мой первый перевод и первая работа этого автора. Довольно иронично, если подумать. Эта работа очень эмоциональная и, цитируя автора, "основана на реальных событиях", что заставляет меня хотеть расплакаться. Потому что все это правда происходило (и происходит!) с настоящими людми. Чьи-то жизни были сломаны.  
> Автору удалось передать это отчаянье, и я надеюсь, что мне удасться передать его в переводе. 
> 
> Так же, ни автор, ни переводчик не желают оскорбить чувства приверженцев ислама. В данной работе не унижается сама религия, порицается лишь ее искажение террористами. 
> 
> Я была бы безумно рада, если бы вы оставляли ваши комментарии, и обязательно говорите, если что-то не так :з надеюсь, вы насладитесь чтением так же, как и я.
> 
> прим.автора:  
> Флешбеки Джоша будут выделены курсивом. Таким образом вы сможете просто пропустить их, если будете чувствовать себя нехорошо. Большая часть триггеров находится именно там, так что аккуратнее. 
> 
> POV будет переходить от Тайлера к Джошу по мере продвижения истории.

Назойливый писк. Потрескивание. Бип-бип-бип. Голоса. Экраны. Еще больше писка аппаратуры. Свет обжигает закрытые веки. Страх. Джош попытался пошевелить руками, но не смог. Господи. Нет, он был снова прикован, не так ли? Его грудь невольно вздымалась в унисон с писком какой-то машины неподалеку. Джош попытался открыть глаза. Он не мог больше терпеть неизвестность, ему нужно было знать, где он. Если над ним собираются опять издеваться, он хочет хотя бы знать, чего ему ожидать и как можно попробовать защитить себя.  
Шум. Чье-то невнятное мычание. Кашель. Он осознал, что это он производил все эти звуки, пытаясь закричать, но выходил только сухой кашель и жалкое хныканье.  
Вокруг него двигались люди, и кто-то подошел совсем близко, но он все еще не мог открыть глаза. Он был так чертовски напуган. Они снова заберут его, снова причинят ему боль, запрут его и будут снова пытать.

Еще больше звуков, голоса приблизились, обеспокоенные и приглушенные.

— Джош? — кто-то произнес его имя. — Ты слышишь меня? Джош?

Он судорожно дернулся, когда кто-то попытался коснуться его руки. Инстинкты вопили, требуя убираться, бежать прочь и спрятаться от приближающегося насилия, но его тело не слушалось. Он попытался сесть, но боль прошила все его тело, заставляя его рухнуть обратно, буквально воя от боли.

— Джош! — голос все еще звал его по имени, на этот раз более нежно. — Все в порядке, ты в порядке. Все хорошо, ты в безопасности. Тебе нужно успокоиться, ладно? Ты в безопасности, никто не собирается причинять тебе боль.

Его глаза резко распахнулись, когда чужие руки снова попытались прикоснуться к нему. Все было размытым и таким ярким, что у него болели глаза от света. Он не мог понять, где именно он находится, но это место было белым и очень светлым. Он определенно лежал на кровати в белоснежной комнате, и люди столпились вокруг него, удерживая какую-то дистанцию и пытаясь не напугать. Где он? Кто все эти люди? Что, блять, происходит? Он был абсолютно ошарашен, испуган, и едва мог дышать. Предприняв очередную попытку подняться из лежачего положения, Джош получил только еще один приступ ужасной боли, и обессилено упал назад. Голоса продолжали говорить, повторяя ему одну и ту же фразу, как мантру: «ты в порядке, ты в безопасности, Джош, все в порядке». Но паника сжимала его ребра и не давала дышать. Безумными глазами он посмотрел на женщину, что стояла ближе всего к нему, пытаясь сфокусироваться на ее лице, но все вокруг было таким же размытым.

— Ты в больнице, Джош. Обещаю, никто не сделает тебе больно тут. Мы все хотим только помочь. Теперь ты в безопасности, окей? Ты в безопасности, — она продолжала говорить с ним, и, постепенно, он успокоился настолько, что его сердечный ритм пришел в норму.  
Джош откинулся обратно на кровать, пытаясь успокоить свое дыхание. Воспоминания медленно возвращались к нему.

Погруженная во тьму клетка. Цепи. Боль. Так больно. Все болит.  
Одиночество. Последнее, что он помнил, это холодный пол его клетки, где он лежал, почти теряя сознание. Боль охватывала все его тело, настолько сильная, что его вырвало. Он был прикован к полу тяжелыми цепями, перемалывающими его и без того сломанные кости. Он был беспомощен, он был в агонии. Его похитители оставили его мучительно умирать, проводя дни в одиночестве, темноте, без еды или воды. Это было даже хуже, чем пытки, через которые ему приходилось проходить ежедневно. За все это время, он не раз жадно мечтал умереть, сдохнуть наконец, но никогда больше, чем в эти дни (или недели), когда его единственной компанией была боль. Но он был жив. И он больше не был заточен в той ужасной клетке.

Минуты шли, и никто не пытался коснуться его или еще как-то вторгнуться в его личное пространство, и дыхание Джоша постепенно стало более размеренным и спокойным. Его глаза настолько привыкли к темноте, что теперь он едва мог выносить свет. Фигуры людей вокруг все еще были размытыми, но они точно не выглядели как его похитители, которые удерживали его в грязном подвале. Джош позволил себе расслабиться, но его тело все равно постоянно напоминало о том, с какими травмами ему приходится мириться. Неужели, это правда закончилось? Он был свободен?  
Тайлер.  
Боже.  
Он должен добраться до Тайлера. Дать ему знать, что он жив. Джош почувствовал, как всего тело напряглось, словно натянутая тетива. Писк мониторов вокруг стал громче и быстрее.

— Джош? — женщина, сидевшая рядом с его кроватью, заговорила, и напуганный взгляд Джоша переметнулся на нее. — Ты можешь слышать меня?  
Он поколебался секунду и кивнул.

— Хорошо. Меня зовут доктор Морган. Ты в полевом госпитале, неподалеку от города Самну, в центре Сирии. Ты был спасен из тюремного лагеря, где тебя удерживала против твоей воли террористическая группировка Ансар аль-Шариа. Знаю, слишком много всего разом, и тебе сложно осознать все это. Ты устал и запутался, но мне нужно посмотреть на твои раны. Можно?

Джош смотрел на нее все там же напуганным и непонимающим взглядом, пытаясь разобраться во всем, что ему только что сказали. То есть, люди, удерживавшие его все это время, были террористами. Он мог только догадываться, когда они его схватили. Но почему именно он? Что он им сделал? Чего они хотели? Все, что они делали, это просто издевались над ним, никогда не прося у него ничего. Они никогда не говорили о выкупе. Никогда не требовали ничего от Джоша. Они просто удерживали его там, будто дикое животное, прикованное, обнаженное, изголодавшее и едва живое. Но он так и не узнал, почему. Каждый раз, когда Джош пытался спросить их, почему он здесь, за что они делают это с ним, его наказывали за разговоры. В его сознание и тело было вбито, что он не человек и не имеет права говорить.

— Ты можешь сказать что-нибудь? — после небольшой паузы спросила доктор Морган. Джош начал трястись и побледнел еще больше, хотя казалось, что сильнее уже невозможно. Женщина заметила это, и быстро успокоила его:

— Тебе не обязательно говорить, если ты не хочешь. Никто не будет давить на тебя, чтобы ты делал то, что заставляет тебя чувствовать себя некомфортно. Мне просто нужно знать, насколько сильно ты ранен, чтобы я могла помочь тебе, и чтобы ты почувствовал себя капельку лучше. Окей? Ты можешь отвечать мне кивками?

Джош медленно кивнул и закусил губу. Он все еще не знал, может ли он и правда доверять этим людям, были ли они на самом деле на его стороне, или, может быть, это все была просто ловушка. Он слишком устал, чтобы думать, и просто откинулся на подушки, чувствуя себя измотанным и абсолютно опустошенным. В его голове билась одна единственная мысль. Единственное, что удерживало его в сознании.  
Только одно имя. Тайлер.


	2. Goodbyes

Восемью месяцами ранее. 

\- Джош, притормози, чувак, ты сейчас всего себя в этом кофе утопишь, - Тайлер посмеивался над своим другом, судорожно глотающим кофе и одновременно пакующим вещи в чемодан. 

\- Я так опаздываю, блять, блять.   
Каким-то чудом Джош все же не пролил на себя дымящуюся жидкость, когда его телефон зазвонил. 

\- Привет, да, мам, я знаю, я уже иду. Хорошо, скажи отцу подождать еще пять минут и я буду там.   
Джош бросил телефон на кровать и закончил собираться, захлопнув чемодан. 

\- Зачем тебе вообще столько вещей? – Тайлер сел на кровать и посмотрел на друга. – Ну, то есть, ты же не переезжаешь туда или что-то типа того. 

\- Я не знаю, эм, то есть, я даже не клал туда столько вещей, - он попытался оправдаться. – Но, исходя из того, что я слышал о Сирии, там все совсем не так, как у нас. Так что, наверное, некоторые вещи я положил просто на всякий случай. Не знаю.   
Джош уставился на свой чемодан, и Тайлер почувствовал, как екнуло в груди сердце. Он знал, что будет безумно скучать по своему лучшему другу, но это было правда важно для Джоша. И Тайлер, как его лучший друг, будет поддерживать его, несмотря ни на что. Даже если он уже возненавидел тот факт, что Джошу придется уехать почти на месяц, или тот факт, что он отправляется в чертовски опасное место, в другую страну и очень далеко от дома. 

Почувствовав, что его друг, сидящий в паре шагов от него, начинает накручивать себя, Джош присел рядом с Тайлером на кровать и положил руку ему на плечо. 

\- Хей, - мягко произнес он, и Тайлер поднял глаза, чтобы столкнуться с привычной теплотой и добром в глазах Джоша. – Ты снова нервничаешь, ведь так? 

\- Ты не можешь меня в этом винить. Я себя чувствую так, будто провожаю тебя на гребаную войну, - Тайлер криво улыбнулся. Улыбка была вымученной, но он не хотел расстраивать Джоша перед его отъездом. 

\- Хей, хей, Тай, - Джош обвил руками плечи Тайлера, осторожно его обнимая. Тайлер расслабился, и почувствовал, как непрошеные слезы подступают к глазам. Соберись уже, Тайлер, черт тебя побери! Ты блять не можешь сейчас плакать! Внутренне, Тайлер материл себя последними словами. 

\- Эти четыре недели пролетят так быстро. Ты и не заметишь, что я куда-то уезжал. Плюс, у тебя будет больше времени с Дженной. Небольшой отпуск для вас, обживете наконец-то дом, который вы, две влюбленные пташки, себе купили, - интонации Джоша были шутливыми, но Тайлер знал его достаточно, чтобы услышать в его голосе надломленность и недоговоренность. 

\- Ты же знаешь, почему я беспокоюсь, да? Сирия сейчас - наиболее опасное место во всем мире, и ты планируешь провести там четыре гребаных недели. Что если кто-нибудь нападет на вас? Что если на место, где ты будешь, упадет бомба? Что если что-нибудь случится с тобой…? – Тайлер оборвал сам себя, слишком расстроенный, чтобы закончить предложение. 

Джош обнял его крепче, прижимаясь к его щеке и вырисовывая круги на спине Тайлера. Он полностью понимал, почему Тайлер беспокоится. Если бы это он уезжал, а Джош оставался, реакция была бы такой же. Они почти не проводили время по отдельности, а когда это все же случалось, они всегда искали пути, чтобы как можно скорее встретиться снова. И это первый раз за последние почти пять лет, когда им придется провести целых четыре недели порознь. Конечно, это было сложно и они оба были взвинчены. Но Джош был полон решимости, как никогда раньше. Кроме музыки и барабанов, в мире было не так уж и много вещей, которые давали бы ему причину, настоящую причину жить и чувствовать себя так, будто он стоит чего-то. Будто он делает что-то по-настоящему важное. И не в переносном смысле, через написание песен, которые помогают людям, но правда оказывающее влияние на чью-то жизнь. Скорее всего, это было жутко эгоистично с его стороны, подвергать себя такой опасности только потому, что он чувствовал себя бесполезным и беспомощным, но он продолжал говорить себе, что это не о нем самом, и не о Тайлере и не о его семье, это о всех тех людях, у которых вовсе нет семьи и нет приюта в этом мире, и нет никакой надежды. Он мог бы правда сделать что-то с их жизнями, изменить их к лучшему. 

Именно об этом Джош думал, пока успокаивал своего расстроенного лучшего друга, который тихо шмыгал носом и утыкался лицом в его рукав. Они сидели так некоторое время, когда телефон Джоша снова зазвонил. 

\- Это снова моя мама. Мы должны идти, - Джош отстранился от Тайлера и мимолетно коснулся губами его лба. Он не упустил слабую улыбку, промелькнувшую на лице Тайлера, и улыбнулся тоже. Он понятия не имел, что он будет делать целый месяц без этого человека. Это будет безумно сложно, но он хотел следовать за своим сердцем и за тем, что казалось ему правильным прямо сейчас. 

Они поднялись с кровати, и Джош подхватил свой чемодан. Тайлер помог ему с другой сумкой. В тишине, они вышли на улицу, где их ждала мама Джоша. Его отец вышел к ним, и обнял обоих, а затем помог уложить багаж в машину. Поездка прошла в молчании. Не в неловком, никакого напряжения не было, но Джош знал, что все пытаются подавить свои чувства ради него. 

Тридцатью минутами позже они прибыли в аэропорт и распаковали вещи Джоша. До самолета оставалось еще два часа, так что они могли спокойно присесть, позавтракать и поговорить. По большей части они разговаривали о предстоящей поездке, о том, где Джош собирается остановиться, каких людей он встретит. Джош скорее предвкушал это путешествие, чем боялся его. Но все равно где-то в подсознании залег страх, что все может пойти не так, и он может оказаться не в том месте и не в то время. Он постарался откинуть эти мысли, и сфокусироваться на настоящей цели своего путешествия. Гуманитарная помощь.

Помогать людям, находящимся на грани смерти, возвращать надежду тем, чья жизнь была разрушена бесконечной войной. Он мог сделать это. Он мог пожертвовать своим удобством и миром на четыре недели, пока эти люди страдали всю свою жизнь. Он мог сделать это, и все будет в порядке.

Прощание было эмоциональным. Его мать не прекращала плакать, обнимая его так крепко, что почти пережала кровообращение в его теле. Его отец потерянно обнял его несколько раз, прежде чем оставить Тайлера и Джоша наедине. Джош стоял снаружи терминала, где его дожидался самолет, который заберет его далеко от его друга и его нормальной жизни. 

\- Береги себя, ладно? – хрипло произнес Тайлер. – И позвони мне, как только доберешься. Я знаю, что я звучу точно как твоя мать, но я просто… я беспокоюсь о тебе. 

\- Все в порядке, Тай, - мягко сказал Джош, улыбаясь ему. – Я не попаду в неприятности, я обещаю. Кстати, будет весело, если они дадут мне АК-47.   
Он засмеялся, когда на лице Тайлера вместо обеспокоенности проступил почти что ужас. 

\- У них есть АК-47? – глаза у него было широко распахнуты. 

\- Расслабься, Тай, я пошутил. Ты же знаешь, я не выношу оружие и не умею с ним обращаться, я скорее всего просто ударю себя в лицо, если они мне его дадут, - Джош засмеялся, и Тайлер, наконец-то, тоже. 

Громкоговоритель оповестил всех, что самолет Джоша отбывает через пятнадцать минут, и пассажиров просят занять свои места. Джош обнял Тайлера крепче в этот раз, цепляясь за него, как за спасательный круг. Будто это было последнее их объятие в этой жизни. Возможно, Тайлер почувствовал это тоже. Это объятие чувствовалось как нечто большее, чем обычное прощание. 

\- Пожалуйста, береги себя, Джош, - прошептал Тайлер, слегка задыхаясь. – Пожалуйста, пусть все будет хорошо. 

\- Я буду в порядке, Тай, не бойся. 

\- Но я боюсь, - Тайлер уткнулся лицом в его грудь и замер на мгновение, прежде чем отпустить его. Джош должен быть уйти, и теперь Тайлер не мог ничего с этим поделать. Страх, который зародился где-то у него в животе и метался в горле, так и не вырвался наружу, потому что он не хотел расстраивать своего друга прямо сейчас. Это просто чувства. Я просто беспокоюсь, сказал себе Тайлер, размахивая рукой на прощание. Они взглянули друг на друга последний раз, и Джош исчез за углом. 

Тайлер чувствовал себя опустошенным. Он знал, что эта дыра в животе и пустота не имели ничего общего с тем чувством, когда Джош просто уезжал. Это было что-то намного глубже и что-то намного более пугающее. Он чувствовал, будто он только что потерял Джоша. 

Как будто он видел своего лучшего друга в последний раз.


	3. I don't know if I am dying or living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе используется пара арабских терминов. Первый – «кафир», что означает «неверующий». Второй – «фитна», что так же означает человека, не верящего в Аллаха.

Настоящее.

Постоянный шум вокруг Джоша делал его беспокойным. Он все еще не был уверен, что происходит и где именно он находится, и тот факт, что он не мог заставить себя говорить, вовсе не помогал. Он провел все это время в постели, почти не двигаясь. Стоило ему слегка пошевелиться, возникало ощущение, что все его тело было в огне. В первый день, когда он только очнулся в полевом госпитале, он был напуган, у него болела, казалось, каждая косточка в теле, и он был полностью дезориентирован. Врачи пытались заставить его есть или говорить, но он не реагировал ни на что. Они пытались так же слегка подлатать его, но он судорожно вздрагивал и не успокаивался еще долго, так что в конце концов они оставили его в покое.

Это был второй день после того, как он проснулся в незнакомом месте, и Джош медленно приходил в сознание. А вместе с сознанием пришла и обжигающая боль, так что большую часть времени он провел, пытаясь найти такую позу, в которой его покрытое синяками, искалеченное тело чувствовало бы себя более менее нормально. Жар, вкупе с шумом и непрекращающимися криками и плачем других пациентов сводил его с ума. Он быстро осознал, что несмотря на то, что в это место регулярно привозили раненных и больных пациентов, у них едва ли были болеутоляющие или антисептики. Некоторые из его ран наверняка были воспалены, и температура делала все только хуже. Ему нужно было связаться со своей семьей. С Тайлером. Тайлер… он не видел своего лучшего друга, наверное, уже несколько декад, он не знал точно. Разум Джоша был заполнен воспоминаниями об их последнем прощании в аэропорту, которое было так чертовски давно. Тайлер обнимал его так крепко, будто знал, что Джош не вернется. Он умолял Джоша беречь себя, быть осторожнее, не уезжать, но Джош не послушался. Джош не заслужил такого друга. Господи, он был таким эгоистичным, таким тупым и слепым.

Если Джош когда-нибудь выберется отсюда живым, Тайлер скорее всего возненавидит его за то, что он сделал с ним и своей семьей. И он будет абсолютно прав. Но каждая клеточка в теле Джоша нуждалась в Тайлере, ему нужно было увидеть его, обнять его, прижать как можно ближе к себе и никогда не отпускать. Месяцами он мечтал о том, чтобы снова дотронуться до Тайлера, обнять его еще хотя бы раз. Но он чувствовал, будто совсем не заслужил этого, не после того, как он заставил Тайлера так сильно страдать. Джош мог только представлять, через какие муки ада пришлось пройти остальным, когда они не знали даже, жив ли Джош вообще. Господи, если бы только он мог повернуть время вспять и никогда даже близко не подходить к этому проклятому самолету…

Джош потряс головой. Ему нужно перестать думать о Тайлере, или он сойдет с ума. Сфокусироваться на боли, раздирающей его тело, было просто. Его глаза были все еще слишком чувствительны к свету, так что он не мог четко видеть свое окружение. То, что он назвал комнатой, на самом деле ей не являлось. Скорее, это была палатка. Вокруг него были занавеси, отделяющие его от остальных пациентов. В нескольких метрах от него кто-то кричал в агонии. На пару секунд все стихло, но затем человек продолжил надрываться. Его голос охрип и в нем слышалась только мольба.

Джош сорвал себе голос на третий месяц заточения. Его голосовые связки кровоточили и невыносимо болели, так что остаток пыток он сносил в почти полной тишине. Теперь же он даже не мог проверить, может ли он все еще говорить. Это было слишком и вызвало сразу несколько болезненных воспоминаний.

Человек рядом с ним перешел от криков к мольбам.  
— Пожалуйста, помогите мне, пожалуйста, хватит. Остановите это. Пожалуйста.

Джош попытался зажать руками уши, но был остановлен пронзительной болью. Эти крики сводили его с ума… Беспомощность была одним из худших чувств, с которыми ему пришлось столкнуться, пока он был в плену. Не только над ним издевались и не только его насиловали террористы. Множество других людей тоже разделили его судьбу, пытаемые в паре метров от него, в других клетках. Они кричали и умоляли, и каждый звук отдавался эхом в голове Джоша. Он чувствовал себя так, будто его сейчас стошнит. В следующую секунду мир вокруг закружился, и его горло сжалось, не пропуская воздух в легкие. Паника затопила его сознание, и все вокруг снова погрузилось во тьму.

_Из беспамятства Джоша выдернул разрывающий барабанные перепонки крик. Он попытался опереться на свои руки и колени, чтобы привстать и прислониться к ближайшей стене, но ослепительная вспышка боли в его плечах заставила его опуститься назад. Он прижал руки к груди, надеясь успокоить бушующую в его костях боль. Скорее всего, оба его плеча снова вывихнуты. Он лежал на холодной земле, быстро и тяжело дыша, и пытаясь заглушить хоть каким-нибудь образом крики, доносившиеся из соседней камеры. Но все попытки были тщетны. Это была женщина, скорее всего, средних лет, и Джош подумал, что если она продолжит так кричать, то точно сорвет себе голос. Раздался характерный звук, что-то типа «бззз». Джош осознал, что это точно электричество, и следом раздался очередной пронзительный вскрик. Это продолжалось некоторое время — «бззз», крики, чертыханье. Затем воцарилась тишина. Он мог слышать мучителей, которые матерились, орали на женщину, били ее ногами и харкали на нее. Она не реагировала. Скорее всего, отключилась, подумал Джош. Затем до него донесся звук проливаемой на землю воды и женщина, очевидно, очнувшись, начала кашлять и судорожно хватать ртом воздух, задыхаясь. Джош приподнял голову и попытался увидеть, что происходит напротив него, но было слишком темно. Он мог различить только силуэты четырех или пяти людей, столпившихся в круг возле лежащей на полу женщины. Один из них, с битой, держался за свой ремень и грязно посмеивался._

_Двое из мучителей схватили ее за руки и припечатали ее голову к земле, пока другие двое расправлялись с ее одеждой, которой и без того было немного. Затем один из них грубо вздернул вверх ее бедра, облапав ее ягодицы и удерживая их высоко в воздухе. Джош почувствовал себя просто отвратительно. Он знал, к чему все это идет. И он ничерта не мог сделать, чтобы остановить это. Она начала умолять их остановиться, начала плакать и кричать, моля о милосердии, но не получила ни единого отклика. Парень с битой громко заржал и пнул ее по ребрам._

_Затем он опустил биту к ее лицу и тихо, так тихо, что Джош едва услышал, произнес:_   
_— Шлюхоподобные кафиры вроде тебя заслуживают умереть, как грязнейшие выродки Земли. Я выебу из тебя все твое неверие, сука, — и следом он одним движением протолкнул в нее биту, смеясь, пока женщина визжала, умоляя его прекратить._

_Затем он заговорил снова, на этот раз громче:_

_— И убивайте их везде, где только найдете, и выгоняйте их отовсюду, откуда они выгнали вас. Аллах всепрощающ и милостив к нам. И воюйте с ними, пока не останется на Земле ни единого фитна, и не обратятся все люди к Аллаху._

_Другой мужчина повторял эти слова, пока охранник с битой продолжал насиловать полубессознательную женщину. Вскоре она перестала кричать, и уже только тихо умоляла и всхлипывала. Джош почувствовал, как слезы стекают по его щекам. Как они могли делать это с живым человеком? Как они могли верить во все это дерьмо, что Аллах разрешает им пытать и убивать невинных людей только за то, что они выбрали не верить в него? Все это было так нечестно. Он мог поспорить, что эта женщина не сделала ничего плохого, но, скорее всего, закончит тут, так же, как и он сам. Наказываемая за преступления, которых она не совершала. Страдающая впустую. Мучительно умирающая в страхе. Боже, все это было так нечестно._

_Теперь он тихо плакал. Ужасная сцена, развернувшаяся прямо перед ним, была слишком тяжела. Это продолжалось и продолжалось… ему казалось, что прошли часы. Женщина никак не теряла сознание, неважно, насколько сильно ее били, или как грубо бита вторгалась в нее. Но когда, казалось, прошла вечность, она подавилась, закашлялась, стараясь глотнуть воздуха, и последним усилием попыталась попросить их остановиться. Но вместо этого в ее череп врезался тяжелый ботинок одного из охранников. Он продолжал пинать ее голову так беспощадно и бесконечно долго, что Джош просто не мог терпеть это._

_— Пожалуйста, хватит, хватит, — сломано прошептал он. Его голос звучал не лучше, чем наждачка. — Пожалуйста, оставьте ее в покое, — он тихо плакал, уткнувшись в свои ладони, лежа на земле и пытаясь не заблевать все вокруг себя._

_Один из охранников, должно быть, услышал его, потому что он развернулся, посмотрел на него бешеными глазами и сделал пару шагов, выходя из клетки теперь уже мертвой женщины. Джош крепко зажмурился, надеясь, что мужчина не войдет в его клетку и не заставит его заплатить за то, что он подал голос._

_Он услышал тяжелую поступь. Мужчина подошел ближе и остановился напротив его клетки._

_— Я что, слышал, как ты говорил, американская мразь? — спросил он угрожающе. — Я что, разрешал тебе говорить? Ты слышал, чтобы я позволил тебе открыть твой богомерзкий рот?_   
_Джош знал, что лучше не отвечать. Он спрятал лицо в ладонях, надеясь, что его дрожь не слишком заметна._

_— Я ЗАДАЛ ТЕБЕ ВОПРОС, СУКА, — заорал он, с размаху ударяя битой по металлическим прутьям клетки. Он сильно вздрогнул, и его тело инстинктивно переметнулось в ближайший угол, будто там он был защищен от беснующейся фигуры._

_Он отрицательно затряс головой, и упер взгляд в землю, пытаясь собраться перед предстоящим наказанием. Охранник ухмыльнулся, определенно довольный тем, насколько мужчина в клетке был напуган. Затем он развернулся и присоединился к остальным охранникам. Джош выдохнул. Он даже не осознавал, что задержал дыхание. Его наказание было отложено, по крайней мере, пока. Джош бросил последний взгляд на клетку напротив, где безжизненное тело женщины лежало на грязной земле, испачканное в крови и чужих плевках. Он услышал, как расстегиваются молнии на штанах, и в ту же секунду осознал, что сейчас будет. То же самое, что случалось и с ним множество раз до этого. Только услышав влажные звуки от мочеиспускания, он тут же крепко закрыл глаза._

_Джош сполз на холодную землю, слишком ослабевший, чтобы бороться с внутренним отвращением, чувствующий себя слишком измученным и больным, чтобы думать или делать хоть что-то. Он просто хотел, чтобы это закончилось. Он никогда в своей жизни не желал умереть сильнее._


	4. Chapter 4

Настоящее.  
  
Телефон зазвонил когда Тайлер беспокойно спал на диване, напротив камина в гостиной его родителей. Он не спал, спокойно и размеренно дыша. Он не был способен на это последние восемь месяцев.  
  
Эти восемь месяцев без его лучшего друга изменили его жизнь и его самого как человека. Когда Джоша забрали от него, вся его жизнь полностью развалилась, и теперь Тайлер не имел ни малейшего понятия, как собрать ее обратно. Если бы это была ваза, Тайлер сказал бы, что у него нет клея для нее. Таблетки не помогали, только распаляя его ненависть к себе и злость. Он ненавидел то, что он был в порядке, дома, в безопасности, пока Джош был черт знает где, испытывающий то, о чем невозможно говорить, абсолютно один и до смерти напуганный. Он ненавидел себя за то, что не поехал в Сирию вместе с Джошем. Он ненавидел то, что не приложил достаточно усилий, чтобы не дать своему другу совершить что-то настолько опасное и то, что он не был там с ним. Тайлер ненавидел себя за то, каким слабым и эгоистичным он был — жалеющий себя, пока Джош где-то там боролся за свою жизнь, и, может быть, проигрывал. Нет, он не умирает, нет, попытался убедить себя Тайлер. Джош сильный, намного сильнее, чем он сам. И физически и морально. Джош всегда был его опорой, всегда поддерживал его, утешал его, стоило только Тайлеру почувствовать, что он снова падает во тьму. Джош всегда был на его стороне, ставил Тайлера впереди самого себя, даже когда и сам был не в лучшем положении. Объятья Джоша всегда помогали ему почувствовать себя лучше. Иногда им даже не нужно было говорить, одного присутствия Джоша было достаточно, чтобы успокоить бунтующий разум Тайлера. Его лучший друг был один из тех немногих людей, которые понимали, что Тайлер чувствует, даже если он сам был в этом не уверен. Такая дружба случается только раз в жизни, в этом Тайлер был уверен. Никаким образом он не сможет найти еще одного человека, который понимал бы его так хорошо, и заставлял его чувствовать себя в безопасности, таким довольным. За последние пять лет, Джош стал не только частью его жизни, но и частью самого Тайлера. И теперь он исчез. Часть Тайлера исчезла, и он чувствовал себя опустошенным, наполненным только своими кошмарами и страхами.  
  
Тайлер заворочался во сне, отказываясь возвращаться в реальность и снова встречаться со всем этим лицом к лицу. Телефон так и звонил где-то неподалеку, но Тайлер даже не пошевелился, чтобы взять его. Навязчивая мелодия звучала еще некоторое время, а затем прекратилась. Наверху кто-то поднялся, скорее всего, шум разбудил его родителей. Телефон зазвонил снова, и Тайлер был довольно раздражен. Кто, черт возьми, будет трезвонить посреди ночи? Что могло быть настолько важным? Он обнял себя и попытался вернуться ко сну, где не существовало самоненависти и вины. Сон был единственным временем за весь день, когда Тайлер не чувствовал непрекращающееся тянущее чувство вины в животе, возвращающее воспоминания о крашеных волосах и пирсинге в носу. После восьми месяцев предполагалось, что боль от отсутствия Джоша в его жизни станет более терпимой, но правда была в том, что Тайлер скучал по своему лучшему другу так же сильно, как и в день, когда он в последний раз обнял Джоша и смотрел, как улетает его самолет. С того момента вся его жизнь — полнейший хаос, и Тайлер не знает, как прекратить это. Он даже не пишет больше песни. Это ранит его больше всего — то, что он знает, что Джош никогда не услышит этих песен и они не смогут сыграть их вместе. Особенно после последнего раза, когда Тайлер пытался написать что-то, чтобы выразить чувства, а закончилось все тем, что он сжег все свои заметки и ноты, почти устроил пожар в своей квартире и получил нервный срыв. После этого, рядом с ним всегда есть кто-нибудь из близких: родители или Марк, или и то и другое разом.  
  
Сегодня он почти весь день провел, зарывшись в гору одеял, в доме его родителей. Это был один из тех тяжелых дней, когда все шторы были задернуты и любой лучик света жестоко изгонялся из дома. Тайлер попытался уснуть еще раз, но телефон снова зазвонил, и он окончательно распрощался с надеждой поспать сегодня. Затем Тайлер услышал голоса, очевидно, его родители разговаривали по телефону, и это было чертовски громко. Наверху происходила какая-то сумятица, на лестнице раздавались шаги, голоса стали громче, и затем его мать влетела в темную гостиную, разом зажигая весь свет.  
  
Она сжимала в руке телефон, отец следовал за ней по пятам. Ее глаза были мокрые от слез, когда она произнесла:  
— Они нашли Джоша, — она уже откровенно плакала, ожидая, пока до сонного разума Тайлера дойдет то, что она сказала. — Он жив, Тайлер, они нашли его.  
  
Тайлер поднялся с дивана. На его лице крупными буквами были написаны все эмоции и мысли. Недоверие, шок…было ли это какой-то шуткой? Может, это ошибка? Это вообще реально?  
  
— Мам? — голос Тайлера был тонким, близким к тому, чтобы сломаться. — Ты уверена? Он в порядке? Где он, мам?  
Тайлер пытался угомонить свое дыхание*, но было слишком поздно. В следующую секунду он утыкался лицом в грудь своей матери, пока отец поглаживал его по спине.  
— Где он? Я могу его увидеть?  
Голова Тайлера кружилась. Это было слишком. Услышав, наконец, какие-то новости после восьми месяцев ожидания и молитв, чтобы с Джошем все было в порядке, чтобы он был жив, Тайлер понял, что справиться с этим невероятно тяжело.  
  
— Марк только что позвонил мне, дорогой. Он сказал, что лагерь террористов, где удерживали Джоша, был атакован сирийской армией. Они нашли Джоша и забрали его с собой, — она промокнула лицо платком, сделала глубокий вдох и продолжила. — Мы не уверены, где он точно сейчас находится, но Марк сказал мне, что это что-то вроде импровизированного полевого госпиталя. Они помогут ему там, но это все еще довольно опасно.  
  
— Мы должны поехать туда, нужно забрать его обратно в США, — Тайлер вырвался из материнских объятий и заглянул ей в глаза. — Ему нужно домой, мам, мы должны приехать и забрать его домой.  
  
— Я знаю, дорогой, но сейчас слишком опасно путешествовать там. В районе, где удерживали Джоша, сейчас постоянные вооруженные стычки, слишком много насилия. Это война, Тайлер. Мы не можем просто заявиться туда и забрать его.  
  
— Я буду драться с ними, если мне, блять, придется, но я не оставлю Джоша там, — теперь голос Тайлера звучал озлобленно и расстроено. — Мне нужно увидеть его. Плевать, война или нет, я поеду туда, как бы опасно это ни было.  
  
С этими словами Тайлер подскочил на ноги и понесся вверх по лестнице в свою комнату. Его родители, обеспокоенные тем, что он может натворить, проследовали прямо за ним. Когда они вошли в комнату, на кровати лежала открытая дорожная сумка, куда Тайлер запихивал одежду из шкафа.  
  
— Тайлер, милый мой, — начала его мать. По щекам у нее снова катились слезы. — Пожалуйста, не принимай поспешных решений. Умоляю тебя, остановись на секунду и подумай. Подумай, чем ты рискуешь, — отчаянно взывала она к Тайлеру.  
  
— Мне нечего терять, мам, — он едва говорил сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, отчаянно пытаясь не распасться на маленькие кусочки прямо тут, посреди своей спальни. — Я должен поехать, должен. Это моя вина, что все это произошло, это моя вина, и мне нужно исправить это. Мне нужно исправить это!  
Он почти выкрикнул последнее предложение, вцепившись в свои волосы и с силой оттягивая их, почти вырывая с корнем.  
  
Через минуту его мать оказалась рядом с ним, убирая его руки от волос, целуя его в лоб и медленно поглаживая его по спине. Она знала, насколько сложно это должно было быть для Тайлера. Знать, что Джош где-то там, один и в опасности, но не иметь возможности хоть как-то помочь ему. Ее сердце болело за обоих мальчиков, и вся эта ситуация была такой сумасшедшей и несправедливой. Она мягко сжала в ладонях лицо Тайлера, заставляя его посмотреть ей в глаза.  
  
— Сейчас тебе нужно быть сильным, мальчик мой. Тебе нужно быть сильным ради Джоша, нужно оставаться живым, чтобы помочь ему позже. Если ты поедешь туда и поставишь свое здоровье и жизнь под угрозу, это точно не поможет, — она поцеловала его в лоб. — Ты нужен ему. Ты нужен мне и твоему отцу. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не делай этого. Позволь нам помочь. Марк тоже поможет, он уже связался с Американскими представителями в Сирии, и они ищут способы вытащить Джоша из опасной зоны. Нам нужно быть терпеливыми и сильными, мы нужны ему. Ты нужен ему.  
  
После этих слов Тайлер потерял последние крупицы самообладания и зарыдал, уткнувшись в плечо матери. Она поглаживала его спину, целовала его в макушку и шептала слова успокоения на ухо. Отец обнял их обоих. По его щеке медленно катилась одинокая слеза.  
  
Кое-как успокоившись и придя в состояние, когда он мог хотя бы говорить, Тайлер позвонил Марку.  
  
— Марк? — в его голосе все еще звучали слезы. — Пожалуйста, расскажи мне все, что ты знаешь. Расскажи мне больше. Мне нужно знать больше.  
Тайлер старался придать интонациям твердости. Он не хотел еще одного срыва.  
  
— Тай, я не многое могу тебе сказать, но главное сейчас — это что Джош жив и в безопасности. Наш представитель в Сирии, мистер Джавал, сказал мне, что город, находящийся ближе всего к этому полевому госпиталю, в руках у повстанцев, и там постоянно происходят сражения между сирийской армией и террористами, так что для нас слишком опасно там находиться…  
Тайлер был готов запротестовать и начать спорить, но Марк быстро добавил:  
— Что вовсе не значит, что мы будем сидеть, сложа руки, Тай. Я уже забронировал для нас места в самолете до Сирии. Мы уезжаем завтра и останемся в безопасном месте, пока ситуация не обернется в нашу пользу и наши войска не смогут провести спасательную операцию. Мы будем так близко, как только будет разумно, чтобы мы и сами оставались в безопасности, и как только Джоша заберут оттуда, мы будем рядом. Это лучшее, что мы можем сейчас, Тай. Нужно просто потерпеть, окей? Тай?  
Тайлер на том конце провода молчал, внезапно ощущая себя невыносимо вымотанным. Все то волнение, что он испытал, услышав, что Джош был жив и в безопасности, испарилось и уступило место тревоге и мучительным опасениям.  
  
Прямо сейчас Джош не был по-настоящему в безопасности. Он не был по-настоящему свободен. Он все еще был заперт в мире насилия и смерти. И Тайлеру приходилось просто сидеть тут, ничего не делая. Он ненавидел это так сильно, что скорее предпочел бы драться с этими блядскими террористами голыми руками и умереть, пытаясь пробраться к Джошу, чем довольствоваться ожиданием. Но в словах Марка был смысл. Тайлер хотел дожить до того момента, когда он сможет снова увидеть Джоша и обнять его.  
  
— Да, я здесь, — наконец хрипло отозвался Тайлер. — Марк, скажи мне, как он? Ты знаешь что-нибудь? Он ранен? Пожалуйста, будь со мной честен, — Тайлер не смог как следует закончить предложение и сорвался на всхлип.  
  
— Я не знаю, Тай, клянусь. Вокруг Самну абсолютно нет связи. Никакого сигнала, никакого интернета, ничего. Мы полностью зависим от информации, передающейся, буквально, из уст в уста, — Марк замолчал на секунду и затем добавил. — Мистер Джавал сказал мне, что один из военных, атаковавших лагерь тех террористов, связался с местными властями, и доложил, что среди всех спасенных пленных был найден мужчина старше двадцати, без сознания, скованный и в очень плохом психическом состоянии, — Марк прочистил горло, чтобы остановить подступающие слезы. Его голос сломался на «состоянии», и ему пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, прежде чем продолжить. — Боже, Тайлер, я так боюсь того, что мы можем увидеть, когда наконец вытащим его оттуда… Я не знаю, не могу даже представить… Не могу…  
Марк не выдержал, и глухие рыдания все же вырвались из его груди. Тайлер сломался следом.  
  
Сотни картинок пронеслись в голове у Тайлера. Джоша пытали, над ним издевались, морили голодом, все эти невообразимые вещи, что случились с его лучшим другом за последние месяцы. Скованный, без сознания — эти слова продолжали гонгом звучать в его голове.  
  
— Марк, нам нужно вытащить его оттуда. Нужно позаботиться о нем. Спасти его.  
  
— Мы сделаем это, Тай. Я обещаю, мы вернем его домой, не смотря ни на что.  
  
На этом они закончили разговор. Тайлер рухнул на кровать, чувствуя себя полностью обессиленным из-за урагана эмоций, прошедшегося по нему. Он безумно хотел спать. Его мама укрыла его одеялом и мягко поцеловала в лоб, поглаживая его по голове.  
  
— Поспи, дорогой. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Все прояснится утром. Все будет хорошо, нужно только верить, — она снова поцеловала его, выключила весь свет и вышла из комнаты.  
  
Тайлер был слишком измучен, чтобы бороться со сном. Слишком много всего случилось за одну ночь. Его разум тонул в воспоминаниях, мыслях и картинках из прошлого и возможного будущего. Объятия с Джошем. Разговоры с ним о том, как сильно он скучал, и какой пустой и бесцветной стала его жизнь без Джоша. Картинки продолжали всплывать в мозгу Тайлера, пока сон наконец не сморил его, и впервые за почти что год, Тайлер заснул с надеждой и слабой улыбкой, блуждающей по его лицу. 


	5. Healing wounds hurt even more

Джош лежал на своей больничной кровати, свернувшись в клубок. Он все еще чувствовал себя слишком ослабленным и разбитым, чтобы двигаться. Его глаза медленно привыкали к свету, после месяцев, проведенных в темноте, и теперь он мог видеть намного лучше. Только детали все еще были слишком размытыми. Голова была наполнена воспоминаниями, от которых его тошнило, и кошмарами. Он не мог спать. Каждую ночь он задыхался и судорожно кашлял, пытаясь сделать хотя бы вздох. Он не мог кричать. Горло слишком болело, а голосовые связки были слишком повреждены, чтобы работать как следует. Его помутненный рассудок страдал не меньше, чем его тело. Джош тонул в мелькающих перед глазами картинах последних восьми месяцев. Его собственный разум не давал ему ни мгновения, чтобы расслабиться. Он едва ли помнил хоть что-то из своей жизни до того момента, когда его похитили, и его единственными спутниками стали боль и страх. Иногда он не мог вспомнить даже своего имени. Вся его жизнь за чертой «до» была размытой и нечеткой, будто ее не было вовсе.

Джош помнил людей. Целую толпу людей. Огни. Океан из огней, и света, и чужих лиц, обращенных к нему. Он пытался вспомнить, кто были эти люди и почему он был там, но от напряжения его голова заболела еще сильнее. Он обхватил голову руками и тихо застонал. Кто-то вошел в его «комнату», что заставило Джоша вскинуть голову и снова прижаться к стене. Постоянное чувство нависшей над ним угрозы угнетало. Увидев, что это была только доктор Морган, он слегка расслабился. Она была первым человеком за очень, очень долгое время, который не обращался с ним так, будто он ужаснейший выродок на всей Земле. Она никогда не повышала голос, разговаривая с ним всегда с нежной улыбкой на лице. Никогда не трогала его без разрешения, не причиняла ему боли и никак не угрожала. Рядом с ней Джош чувствовал себя почти в безопасности, и даже не вздрогнул, когда она подошла ближе. В этот раз она несла груду бинтов, пару маленьких бутылочек, шприц и небольшой тюбик, в котором, кажется, был крем.

— Хей, Джош, — она подарила ему улыбку.

Джош сполз обратно на кровать, не прижимаясь больше спиной к стене. Он перевел взгляд на нее, но, вместо того, чтобы уставить зрительный контакт, уставился на землю. Доктор переминалась с ноги на ногу.

— Могу я подойти еще поближе? Мы наконец-то получили кое-какие медикаменты, так что теперь я могу еще подлечить тебя. Ничего из этого у нас не было уже довольно давно, — кивнула она на предметы в своих руках. — Обещаю, ты почувствуешь себя лучше, после того, как я сделаю это. Знаю, тебе страшно, но я не сделаю тебе больно. Если ты почувствуешь дискомфорт, мы всегда можем остановиться.  
Она сделала еще шаг и Джош не отпрянул. Посчитав это за согласие, она подошла совсем близко к кровати. Джош все еще смотрел вниз, переводя взгляд с носок ботинок доктора на медикаменты в ее руках. Тревога давила ему на грудь. Медленно, доктор обошла кровать Джоша и положила лекарства на столик рядом.

— Можно я проверю твой пульс? Ты в безопасности, я обещаю. Мы всегда можем остановиться.  
Она медленно потянулась к Джошу, и замерла точно над его рукой. Когда Джош не отпрянул, она осторожно дотронулась до его запястья. Ее прикосновения были едва ощутимы. Обведя его запястье пальцами, она почувствовала, как напряглись его мышцы, будто он старался удержать себя от того, чтобы оттолкнуть ее.  
— Все в порядке, видишь? Я не собираюсь ранить тебя, я, наоборот, только хочу убедиться, что ты в порядке.  
Доктор Морган осторожно закатала рукав, пытаясь не соприкасаться с кожей настолько, насколько это возможно. Первым, что она заметила, были свежие раны на его запястьях, похоже, от наручников. Рваные края этих глубоких ран выглядели воспаленными и весьма болезненными. По своему опыту, она могла сказать, что, скорее всего, эти раны будут открываться снова и снова, никак не заживая по-настоящему. Она сглотнула и продолжила закатывать рукав, но то, что она увидела следом, заставило ее остановиться и слабо охнуть. Кожа на его правой руке была содрана, буквально снята, обнажая плоть. Это напоминало свежее, красное от крови мясо, кое-где с пятнами оранжевого и синего цветов. Там, где кожа все еще осталась. С опозданием, до нее дошло, что это была татуировка. Татуировка, которую в прямом смысле срезали с его кожи.

Джош лежал довольно тихо, хоть грубая ткань и раздражала его раны, заставляя его содрогаться. На лице доктора Морган боролись между собой беспокойство и отвращение. Но она ничего не сказала, и только продолжила поднимать его рукав, чтобы осмотреть все повреждения. Джош постарался успокоиться и уставился в потолок.

— Джош, — она позвала его, привлекая внимание. — Мне нужно снять твою рубашку. Надо обработать эти раны, они воспалены, и это довольно опасно, понимаешь? У тебя и без того жар, это, должно быть, мучительно для тебя, — она мягко коснулась костяшек его пальцев, единственного места во всем теле, прикосновение к которому не вызывало приступ паники или ослепляющей боли. — У меня тут есть кое-какие болеутоляющие. Не слишком много, но все же. Чтобы притупить боль. Я дам их тебе попозже, но сначала надо позаботиться о твоих ранах. Ты позволишь мне это сделать?  
Джош метнул на нее быстрый взгляд и кивнул. В том, чтобы отказываться, не было никакого смысла. Любые протесты вызывали только еще большую боль, а он был не уверен, что сможет выносить такое и дальше.

— Окей, хорошо. Просто дай мне знать, если будет совсем плохо.

Все процедура была безумно долгой и намного более сложной, чем доктор Морган предполагала. Она знала, что физическое состояние Джоша оставляет желать лучшего, но не думала, что все настолько плохо. Возможно, это от того, что мужчина просто лежал в своей кровати, не жалуясь и не издавая вообще никаких звуков. Попытавшись стащить рукава с рук Джоша, она убедилась, что его плечи или сломаны, или вывихнуты. Джошу было слишком больно от каждого движения, так что она сдалась и перестала пытаться стянуть с него рубашку. Решив, что разрезать по швам одежду будет намного проще и менее болезненно, она оставила его на секунду и вернулась с ножницами в руках. Джош отреагировал незамедлительно, отшатнувшись от нее и крепко зажмурившись, будто пытаясь собраться с силами перед чем-то ужасным. «Плохие воспоминания», мелькнуло у нее в голове, и она поспешила успокоить Джоша.  
— Хей, не бойся. Я только хочу разрезать твою рубашку, чтобы обработать раны. К тому же, скорее всего, тебе больно от этой ткани. Просто полежи минутку смирно.  
Джош никак не отреагировал, оставаясь в той же позе с плотно зажмуренными глазами.

Закончив разрезать ткань, доктор Морган медленно и осторожно начала сдвигать ее, боясь, что где-то кожа могла слипнуться со слоем одежды. Джош тяжело дышал. Из-за выступивших на глазах слез он снова не мог четко видеть. Боль была невыносимой. Некоторые раны снова открылись. Он так и не издал не звука, пока боль не стала слишком мучительной. Тогда он приподнял ладонь и дотронулся до руки доктора Морган. Его голова была слегка запрокинута назад и он тяжело дышал ртом. Доктор тут же поняла, чего от нее хотят и остановилась.

— Мне так жаль, Джош. Я знаю, что это больно, но нам придется это сделать. Потерпи еще совсем чуть-чуть, мы почти закончили. А потом ты сможешь отдохнуть, прежде чем я займусь твоими ранами, хорошо?  
Джош кивнул, так и не открывая глаз. Доктор продолжила снимать ткань с его груди, и следом раздался обеспокоенный болезненный вздох.

— Ох, дорогой, — невольно вскрикнула доктор, прижимая ладонь ко рту. Вся грудь и живот Джоша были покрыты старыми шрамами и выглядящими отвратительно свежими порезами. Кожа да кости, он выглядел так, будто не ел нормально уже месяцы. Его кожа была беспорядочно покрыта порезами, синяками и ожогами. Некоторым из них были месяцы, а некоторым буквально дни. Простыни под Джошем были покрыты кровью, значит, и на спине дела обстоят не лучше. Ей пришлось усилием воли сдержать слезы. Даже после того, как она месяцами лечила солдат и жертв бомбардировок в полевом госпитале, эта картина все еще трогала ее сердце. Из всех этих шрамов и ран вырисовывалась ужасающая картина долгого и беспощадного насилия. Она осмотрела его грудь и руки, шею, покрытую синяками, спускавшимися к запястьям, и наконец, ее взгляд остановился на глазах Джоша. Впервые за все это время Джош смотрел ей в глаза, и она была абсолютно потрясена тем, насколько теплыми и доброжелательными были эти глаза цвета мокко. Да, в них была боль, но была и благодарность, ласка, которую она не видела ни в чьих глазах до этого.  
— Бедняжка, — невольно тихо вырвалось у нее. — Как мог кто-то сделать все это с тобой? Да с любым человеком вообще?  
Джош задержал на ней свой взгляд еще на пару секунд и затем закрыл глаза. Это было более выматывающее, чем он ожидал. Жалость в глазах доктора заставила его хотеть спрятаться под одеяло. Он не видел себя уже давно, и не имел ни малейшего представления о том, насколько плохо выглядит сейчас. Черт, он даже не помнит, как он выглядел раньше, а с того момента, как он последний раз смотрелся в зеркало, все наверняка здорово изменилось. «Я уже никогда не буду прежним», — подумал Джош. На сердце от этой мысли потяжелело. «Никто не захочет даже смотреть на меня, и если кто-то все же сделает это, жалость будет единственным его чувством». Джош настолько погрузился в себя, мусоля эти мысли раз за разом, что почти забыл, что он был не один. Когда доктор Морган заговорила, он вздрогнул и открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на нее.

— Джош, сейчас я начну обрабатывать твои раны. Обещаю, я буду осторожна, но это все равно будет больно. Так что дай мне знать, когда ты не сможешь больше терпеть. Хорошо?  
Он снова взглянул на нее и кивнул. «Хорошо, что я хоть кричать не могу», подумал он, и плотно сомкнул веки.

— Пожалуйста, постарайся не двигаться, ладно? Я начну с этой стороны, а потом мы перевернем тебя на живот, чтобы я могла позаботиться и о твоей спине тоже. Почти все порезы воспалены, так что это очень важно. Постарайся сфокусироваться на чем-то другом, пока я протираю тебя антисептиками. Все будет жечься и болеть, но это остановит инфекцию и поможет тебе быстрее вылечиться.

Джош слабо кивнул. «Постарайся сфокусироваться на чем-то». Джош начал копаться глубоко у себя в мозгу, где хранились воспоминания о его жизни, до того момента, когда она превратилась в настоящий ад. Когда у него были друзья, семья и цель в жизни. Когда с ним обращались по-человечески и он чувствовал себя важным для кого-то. Когда у него был Тайлер. Он ощутил, как сжалось его сердце. Он так сильно скучал по своему другу. Вне зависимости от того, насколько сильно агонизировали тело и разум Джоша, картинка широко улыбающегося Тайлера, невольно открывавшего свои кривоватые зубы, была словно выжжена в его памяти. Ему нужно держаться, ради Тайлера. Чтобы увидеть его еще раз, обнять и извиниться за весь этот ужас. Сейчас Тайлер был нужен ему, сильнее чем когда-либо, но его не было рядом. Скорее всего, он даже не знал, что Джош был жив. И, честно говоря, Джош не был уверен, что хочет, чтобы Тайлер видел его таким. Он не хотел, чтобы кто угодно видел его таким. Всего этого было слишком много для него. Жалость в глазах доктора Морган. Отвращение. Она выглядела почти напуганной, из-за него, когда вошла в комнату. И она даже не знала его. У Джоша снова закружилась голова. Единственная вещь, которая твердо закрепила позиции в его сознании, это боль. Сжигающая его изнутри, жгучая и болезненная. На ней Джош вполне мог сфокусироваться.

Ему казалось, что прошли часы. Доктор Морган была максимально аккуратна, двигаясь очень медленно, давая Джошу время, чтобы перевести дыхание. Повязки, что она наложила, очень быстро пропитались кровью, так что она сменила их еще раз. Пару раз ее отзывали, и она отлучалась из палаты, чтобы посетить других пациентов, но затем она возвращалась, и все начиналось снова. К концу процедуры Джош мог только стонать и едва дышал. Они оба были измучены. Доктор Морган присела рядом с постелью Джоша, и легкими движениями утерла слезы с его щек. Он прошел сквозь ад, и она всей душой хотела, чтобы с ним все было в порядке. Он не сказал ей ни слова, но каким-то образом она поняла, что Джош был хорошим человеком, не заслужившим всю эту боль. Возможно, это было из-за его чистого, доброго взгляда, не изменившегося за все то время, что его пытали. Его взгляд, следящий за каждым движением в ходе процедуры, обнадеживал ее все это время, несмотря на то, что это она доктор, и ее обязанность — поддерживать страдающего мужчину.

Она все еще поглаживала его щеку, надеясь, что это как-то успокоит его. Джош выглядел таким юным, лежа в этой больничной кровати, его лицо было невинным и почти мальчишеским. Решив, что на сегодня с него хватит, она оставила его спать.

На следующий день они повторили процедуру, только на этот раз она обрабатывала нижнюю часть его тела. Это оказалось еще сложнее, потому что ей пришлось снять его штаны и нижнее белье, что незамедлительно привело Джоша к панической атаке. Он был настолько напуган, что даже пытался кричать. Из-за этого его горло начало кровоточить и чертовски болеть. Пытаясь издать хоть какие-нибудь жалкие звуки, он задыхался, потерянный в кошмаре, что творился за его закрытыми веками. Доктор Морган тут же перестала трогать его, и начала тихо говорить, мягко убеждая его, что никто не собирается обижать его, что он в безопасности. Он смог успокоиться достаточно, чтобы перестать кричать и пытаться размахивать руками. Это заняло довольно много времени, но, в конце концов, доктор Морган все же медленно обработала его покрытые синяками и ранками ноги, бедра и таз. Она осторожно обошла все интимные зоны, быстро поняв по его реакции, что он был изнасилован. На его бедрах все еще темнели синяки от чужих пальцев, подтверждающие ее предположения.

Джош бы точно почувствовал смущение при других обстоятельствах, если бы, каким-то образом, это была бы нормальная ситуация. Но прямо сейчас, он мог только лежать и, содрогаясь, терпеть прикосновения доктора, тихо молясь, чтобы все это как можно быстрее закончилось. Когда его перевернули на живот, чтобы доктор могла осмотреть его ягодицы и обратную сторону ног, Джош вцепился зубами в подушку, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься. Страх и смущение одновременно было слишком сложно вынести.

Эти испытания оставили Джоша почти беспомощным и дрожащим. Но доктор Морган была права, после того, как все его раны были обработаны и перевязаны, он почувствовал себя намного лучше. Таблетки слегка сбили его температуру и болеутоляющие были настоящим благословлением. Боль все еще была с ним, но уже не такая острая и пронзительная, как раньше. Доктор Морган почти все время проводила рядом с ним, уходя, только если какому-то пациенту срочно требовалась ее помощь. Он узнал многое о ней, когда она начала разговаривать с ним каждый раз, когда он был в сознании и способен слушать. Ее звали Летиция, ей было тридцать пять лет. Весьма спокойная и милая, с большим сердцем и искусно справляющаяся со своей работой — такой она была. Последние полтора года Летиция провела в Сирии, разъезжая между различными полевыми госпиталями, помогая везде, где только был нужен врач. Она часто говорила Джошу, что он храбрейший из всех людей, что она встречала, но он был абсолютно не согласен. Ее работа была безумно опасной и не слишком хорошо оплачиваемой, но она все равно была здесь, помогая людям, которым больше некому было помочь. Она читала Джошу книги часами, пока он не засыпал, приносила ему болеутоляющие, как только ей подворачивалась возможность ухватить парочку. Поначалу, он благодарно принимал их, но скоро до него дошло, что эти лекарства нужны и другим, но на них не хватает. Поэтому, когда доктор Морган принесла таблетки снова, он покачал головой, вперив взгляд в перегородку, за которой кто-то стонал от боли. Летиция быстро поняла, почему он отказался, и прониклась еще большей симпатией к нему. Именно тогда она решила, что обязана помочь этому хрупкому мужчине с большим сердцем вернуться домой, в свою обычную жизнь.

Она знала, что Джош был знаменитостью и его исчезновение наделало много шума в новостях, но она не знала точно, за что он был известен и кем он на самом деле был. Но она была уверена, что новости о том, что он был спасен, распространились быстро, и сейчас его семья ищет его. Она чувствовала, что должна помочь им. Чем дольше она наблюдала за страданиями Джоша, тем сильнее ей хотелось помочь. Она должна была как-то связаться с его семьей, но вся связь была отрезана. Были, конечно, и другие пути. Для этого ей придется оставить госпиталь на некоторое время и добраться до ближайшего города. Это будет опасно, но Летиция была уверена, что это стоит того.

Доктор Морган тихо вошла в комнату Джоша, и тот слегка вздрогнул. Это был поздний вечер, но она знала, что Джош не спал. У него был весьма тяжелый день. Его повязки несколько раз меняли, из-за вновь открывшихся и раздраженных ран. Его сломанные пальцы медленно срастались, и это ввергало его в затяжную агонию. Несмотря на все это, Джош все еще отказывался от дополнительных болеутоляющих. Улыбнувшись мужчине, доктор Морган села рядом с его кроватью. Она могла видеть влажные дорожки на его щеках и напряжение, заметное ничуть не хуже их. Уголки его губ все еще подрагивали. Она утешающее погладила костяшки его пальцев.

— Хей. Я думала, каким образом я могла бы тебе помочь. Знаешь, ты не можешь оставаться тут вечно. Твои повреждения весьма серьезные, и тебе нужно в настоящую больницу, где о тебе как следует позаботятся. Тут ты долго не протянешь, — она сделала небольшую паузу и вздохнула. — Так что, я думала, как бы помочь твоим людям найти тебя, потому что они, я уверена, ищут. Ну, и, кажется, я поняла как это сделать. Мне придется ненадолго уйти, но обещаю, я вернусь так скоро, как только смогу, хорошо?  
Джош выглядел обеспокоенно, но в его глазах мелькнуло волнение и надежда. Он кивнул и одними губами произнес:  
— Спасибо.  
Она счастливо улыбнулась, затем приблизилась и поцеловала его в лоб.  
— Я скоро вернусь, Джош, только держись.

Надежда поселилась в его сердце и, впервые за долгие месяцы, Джош уснул, чувствуя себя почти как дома, и думая только о выщербленной улыбке и мягких волосах.


	6. Is there a way for me to grow ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе мы вернемся к тому, через что Джошу пришлось пройти в лагере террористов. 
> 
> Триггер! графическое описание насилия, пыток и изнасилования. Читайте осторожно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим.переводчика: серьезно, ребят, если вас напрягает что-то в триггер ворнингах, не читайте эту главу, просто пропустите.

_Джош весь дрожал от холода, свернувшись в клубочек на жестком полу. Его клетка была пустой и слишком маленькой. Джош не мог даже подняться и сделать хоть пару шагов, чтобы размять ноги. Его сводило с ума ощущение давящих на него стен. Он едва дышал в темноте, весь замерзший. Он провел в этой тюрьме уже больше месяца, и все еще не понимал, за что он оказался тут и чего от него хотят похитители. Раз в несколько дней ему давали еду, но она была просто ужасной. Вместе с едой, каждые два или три дня, ему приносили воду, которой отчаянно не хватало. Джош был почти полностью обезвожен. Чтобы поиздеваться над ним, охранники, что кормили его, заставляли его умолять о воде. И если Джош отказывался, они просто медленно выливали ее на землю за пределами клетки, смеясь над его жалкими попытками дотянуться до спасительной влаги, а затем оставляли его одиночестве._

_Джош не мог терпеть, когда кто-то умолял его. И не мог заставить самого себя умолять кого-то. Он ненавидел это даже больше, чем непрекращающееся физическое насилие, но его мучители явно обожали и то, и другое. С самого начала Джош пообещал себе, что он не будет молить их о пощаде или вообще о чем угодно, потому что это заставит его выглядеть слабым. И, что более важно, это заставит его чувствовать себя слабым. Он был упрям и непреклонен, так что каждый раз, когда ему хотелось начать умолять их остановиться, отпустить его домой, он сжимал зубы, зажмуривался и пытался отстраниться от реальности. Думать о чем-то другом. Это работало в начале, когда его дух все еще был силен и он все еще надеялся, что выберется отсюда живым. Но время шло, и надежда становилась все более призрачной. Если быть честным, хотя бы с самим собой, он не слышал много историй о похищенных террористами людях, которые бы выжили и вырвались на свободу._

_Звук чужих тяжелых шагов вырвал Джоша из размышлений. Он попытался отползти от двери, прижавшись к стенке за ним. Они снова собирались пытать его, и Джош никак не мог помочь себе. Он не мог сделать ничего. Чувство беспомощности окатило его с головой, снова, и он почувствовал подступающие слезы. «Нет, я не собираюсь плакать на их глазах», подумал Джош, и до боли зажмурился. Он крепко сжал кулаки, пытаясь не дрожать так сильно. Он слышал, как шаги остановились напротив его клетки. Раздался скрежещущий звук метала, ударяющегося о металл, и Джош испуганно подпрыгнул, распахивая глаза._

_Трое мужчин зашли в его клетку и один из них немедленно начал избивать его ногами. Все так же лежа на земле, Джош пытался прикрыться от тяжелых ударов, но у него не было и шанса. Он мог чувствовать, как кровь вытекает из его носа и рта, и как каждый удар отдается резкой болью в ребрах. Чья-то рука схватила его за волосы и бесцеремонно вздернула, заставляя Джоша встать на колени. Его руки грубо заломили назад и раздался звук застегиваемого замка. Теперь он был в наручниках. Он с трудом дышал, легкие горели и он никак не мог протолкнуть в них воздух. Затем что-то холодное и металлическое застегнули на его шее. Вес этой штуки, давящей ему на горло, мешал дышать еще сильнее. Он попытался спросить почему, почему они делают все это с ним, но из его рта вышел только жалкий шипящий звук, и следом он судорожно закашлялся. За цепь, прикованную к металлическому ошейнику, его потянули за собой, и поволокли по коридору прочь из клетки._

_Затекшие ноги Джоша почти не двигались, он совершенно не мог идти. Никто не остановился, чтобы дать ему время привыкнуть к стоячему положению, и его просто тащили по полу узкого коридора, выглядящего как какие-то застенки в средневековой крепости. Раньше Джош никогда не видел места, где его держали._

_Когда он впервые попал сюда, его глаза были завязаны. Они никогда не выпускали его из клетки, и маленькая бетонная коробка было единственным, что он видел вокруг себя. Для него всегда оставалось загадкой, почему вокруг так холодно, если температура в Сирии почти всегда высокая. Теперь, пока его волокли по коридору, он осознал, что скорее всего, его тюрьма находится под землей. Это бы объяснило отсутствие окон, холод и повышенную влажность. В следующую секунду его затащили на лестницу, и ошейник вокруг его горла снова начал душить его. Сохранять равновесие со скованными за спиной руками и дрожащими от слабости ногами было почти нереально, так что когда они добрались до верха, и вышли из подземелья, колени Джоша, так же как и его локти и голени, кровоточили от постоянных ударов о ступени._

_Солнце резко ударило ему в глаза, заставляя зажмуриться от его ослепляющих лучей. Он не был снаружи, казалось, вечность. И то, что он увидел, заставило его встать, как вкопанного. Повсюду он мог видеть огромные здания, похожие на ангары. В разных импровизированных дворах были солдаты, каждый занимающийся чем-то своим. Некоторые стреляли по мишеням, другие практиковались в рукопашном бое один на один. И одна группа коленопреклоненных солдат молилась. Джош слышал о таких лагерях от людей, с которыми работал в Сирии. Террористические лагеря. Там исламистские террористы готовили своих солдат, обучая их драться, убивать и уничтожать своих врагов. Именно там им промывали мозги, уверяя, что они ниспосланы Аллахом на Землю, чтобы бороться с безбожниками, обращать их в свою веру или убивать, если они откажутся. Тут же были и дети. По позвоночнику Джоша пробежала еще одна армия мурашек. Дети, держащие оружие. Выкрикивающие строчки из Корана. Они все были в ужасе, некоторые плакали. От этого у него на глазах снова показались слезы._

_Джоша затащили в центр какой-то прямоугольной арены с металлическим столбом посередине. Вокруг начали собираться люди. Конец его цепи был привязан к столбу, и его поставили на колени, грубо ударив по ногам. Джош сдержал болезненный хрип. Он не собирался доставлять им удовольствие, показывая слабость. Паника внутри него все нарастала. Вокруг него собралась такая толпа, что ее шум оглушал. Некоторые люди хватали его за волосы и с силой тянули, некоторые ударяли его в лицо, выкрикивая что-то на языке, которого Джош почти не понимал. Он не собирался плакать перед всеми ними. Он не будет. Он не хочет, чтобы они видели, насколько он напуган, насколько вся ситуация ужасна для него. Но слезы все равно накапливались за плотно закрытыми веками, собираясь вот-вот предательски вырваться наружу._

_Внезапно вокруг воцарилась тишина, и раздался одинокий мужской голос. Он казался Джошу знакомым, что заставило его быстро открыть глаза. Прямо перед ним стоял мужчина, с темной от загара кожей, худощавый и с длинной черной бородой. От злобы в его глазах и угрожающего тона в груди Джоша разлился холод. Секундой позже он осознал, что это был Касим аль-Рами — лидер террористической группировки под названием Джейш Халид ибн аль-Валид. Джош видел его в новостях, и слышал ужасающие рассказы о том, что он и его люди сделали с курдами и другими невинными людьми (прим.переводчика: курды — одно из этнических меньшинств в Сирии). Одно из самых крупных кровопролитий в истории Южной Сирии было работой это человека. Джош, блять, был в полном дерьме, и он это знал. Его колени тряслись, и слезы были готовы прорваться в любую секунду. Аль-Рами заговорил:_

_— Аллах Акбар._  
_Толпа взревела в ответ, повторяя за ним, и снова погрузилась в молчание, ожидая, пока их лидер заговорит. Джош немного выучил арабский за тот месяц, что он провел в Сирии, помогая другим, так что он понимал большую часть того, что Рами говорил._

_— Дорогие братья. Сегодня мы покараем неверующих, отказавшихся впустить Аллаха в свои сердца. Все их грехи будут жестоко наказаны, и каждый, кто примет в этом участие, будет благословлен Аллахом. Великий Мохаммед сказал: «Сражайтесь на пути Аллаха с теми, кто сражается против вас. И убивайте их везде, где встретите их, и изгоняйте их оттуда, откуда они вас изгнали. Гонение хуже, чем убиение. И не сражайтесь с ними у Заповедной мечети, пока они не будут сражаться с вами, но если же они будут — убивайте их; такового возмездие неверующим._

_Он помолчал некоторое время, изматывая толпу ожиданием. Они уже едва могли сдерживать свое желание разорвать Джоша на кусочки. Все верили в то, что если они примут участие в «каре» Джоша, их Бог полюбит их и простит все их грехи. Джошу некуда было бежать, негде было спрятаться. Он никак не мог защитить себя или остановить эту толпу. Он мог только стоять там, на коленях, молясь любому Богу, какой только мог его слышать. Он молил его помочь ему пережить это. У него больше не осталось никакого пути к спасению, не осталось надежды. Его убьет безумная толпа, и его тело скормят собакам. Резкий рывок его привязи заставил его вернуться в реальность._

_— Поскольку Аллах добр, всепрощающ и милосерден, я дам тебе шанс избежать наказания и искупить все свои грехи, — сказал ему Аль-Рами все с той же горящей в глазах злобой. — Впусти Аллаха в свое сердце, поклянись служить ему, как завещано нам в святом Коране. Прими Ислам как единственную правдивую религию и стань нашим братом. Это единственный путь для тебя избежать гнева Аллаха и отмщения, что последует._

_Лидер смотрел на Джоша с таким высокомерием, что ему захотелось плюнуть в это лицо. Кем он себя возомнил? Посланником небес? Лично от Бога? Кто дал ему право распоряжаться судьбами людей?_

_«Ни за что», сказал Джош сам себе. «Я не соглашусь на это. Я скорее умру свободным человеком, со свободной волей, чем буду жить вот так». Джош открыл глаза и взглянул на аль-Рами. На секунду он представил, как он соглашается, и весь этот кошмар прекращается. Но в следующую секунду он увидел своих родителей, религиозных, взрастивших в нем веру в Бога и уважение к религии. Они оба были так горды, являясь христианами. И Тайлер? Как сильно Тайлер верил в Бога? Несмотря на то, что он порой сомневался в Нем, Джош знал, что он по-настоящему верил. Что бы они подумали, если бы узнали, что Джош отвернулся от своей религии и принял другую, проповедующую насилие и смерть? Захотели бы они посмотреть ему в глаза еще хотя бы раз? И сможет ли Джош хотя бы сам смотреть после этого в зеркало? Конечно, ответом было «нет». Принять Ислам сейчас значило бы сдаться. А Джош пока был не готов сдаваться._

_— Нет, — произнес Джош и едва услышал сам себя. Но он сказал это, и пути назад уже не было._

_— ЧТО? — взревел Аль-Рами и дернул цепь Джоша с такой силой, что он впечатался грудью в столб и слабый стон вырвался из него. — Ты отказался принять Аллаха в своем грешном сердце и уверовать? Ты хочешь страдать? Отвечай мне! — зло потребовал мужчина._

_— Я христианин. Им я был рожден и так меня воспитали. Это то, кто я на самом деле. Можете издеваться надо мной, если вам угодно, но вы не можете изменить того, кто я есть, — ровно проговорил Джош. Он был удивлен, насколько твердо и уверенно звучали эти слова, несмотря на то, что он был в панике. Вот, он только что подписал себе смертный приговор. «По крайней мере, я не умру, как трус», подумал он, прежде чем толпа разразилась криками._

_Аль-Рами выглядел разъяренным, но Джош уловил и некоторое удивление в его взгляде, будто он не ожидал от коленопреклоненного человека такой дерзости. Лидер поднял руку, требуя тишины, и в толпе тут же прекратились разговоры. Все они выглядели так, будто не могли дождаться, когда наконец смогут заполучить Джоша в свои руки. Это заставило его содрогнуться, в сотый раз за день._

_— Я выберу десятерых из вас, кто больше всего заслуживает шанса послужить Аллаху, покарав эту грязную мразь. Помните, братья мои, эта сука, — он указал на трясущегося на земле Джоша, — отказалась принять Аллаха в своем сердце. Теперь он один из величайших грешников, и должен быть жестоко наказан._

_После этих слов его цепь сняли со столба и тут же поволокли его обратно, под землю и в тюрьму. В этот раз охранники были еще более жестоки, очевидно, разозленные его отказом покориться. Группа людей, скорее всего, избранные Аль-Рами, вскоре последовала за ними. Джош пытался представить, что именно они могли иметь в виду под «карой». Для чего могло потребоваться десять человек? Они собираются высечь его? Забить до смерти? Или хуже? К тому моменту, когда Джоша впихнули в клетку, он дрожал настолько сильно, что его цепь позвякивала._

_Джош заметил, что это была другая клетка. Больше, и из стены торчали несколько цепей. Он почувствовал, как кто-то позади него расстегнул его наручники, и попытался дернуться, драться, но упал вперед и оказался на земле напротив охранника._

_— Ты, блядский кусок дерьма, — рявкнул охранник и, подняв его с земли, ударил его в живот со всей силы. Он выбил весь воздух из легких Джоша, и теперь он не мог дышать. Еще один удар по коленям принес невыносимую боль, и Джош упал на землю, складываясь пополам в отчаянной попытке защитить себя. Еще один удар по его ребрам, и хруст ломающихся костей окончательно сломал его решимость драться. Он пытался вдохнуть, но жжение в его легких не ослабевало. Кто-то схватил его руки и приковал их к наручникам, торчащим из стены. Десятеро выбранных солдат теперь были позади него, а он, стоя на коленях, утыкался лицом в стену._

_— Мохаммед, брат мой, ты пойдешь первым. Аллах благословляет тебя начать кару над этим неверующим грязным животным._  
_После этих слов Аль-Рами, кто-то встал сзади Джоша и резко сдернул вниз его штаны и нижнее белье. Это спровоцировало новый выброс адреналина, и Джош попытался избежать хватки Мохаммеда, брыкаясь и вжимаясь в стену. Как бы сильно он не пытался, у него не было и шанса против металлических оков, удерживающих его на месте._

_Паника охватывала Джоша, беспомощность ужасала и подрывала его решимость оставаться сильным и не умолять. Взявшись за его бедра, мужчина притянул его назад, и прижал его лицо к грязной стене. Что-то толкалось в него, и тошнотворный страх перед тем, что должно было произойти, заставлял его всем телом подаваться вперед, отстраняясь. Но мужчине, крепко удерживающему его бедра, наконец удалось проникнуть внутрь, разрывая его изнутри. Вопль, который издал Джош, раздирал его горло. Боль была невыносимой, непрекращающиеся слезы текли по его щекам. Одна рука удерживала его бедра, а другая путалась в волосах Джоша, с силой оттягивая их. Боль была везде — вся нижняя половина его тела была будто в огне. Его ребра протестовали от каждого грязного толчка, и его колени были уже болезненно ободраны из-за жесткого пола. Это было невыносимо._

_Разум барабанщика пытался отключиться, но агония удерживала его в сознании достаточно, чтобы прочувствовать каждое движение. «И это только первый из десяти» — отчаянно подумал Джош. Вскоре он почувствовал, как что-то теплое стекало по его бедрам, но мужчина еще не кончил, так что скорее всего, это была кровь. Мужчина был груб, пытаясь сделать это максимально болезненным для Джоша, который чувствовал себя разодранным на кусочки. Время шло, и его ягодицы и бедра все были покрыты кровью, стекающей вниз, перемешивающейся с потом. Пол был мокрым, все это было таким грязным и унизительным… Джош правда хотел умереть._

_Каждый раз, когда один из солдат заканчивал, и на его место приходил другой, Аль-Рами благословлял его и говорил, как сильно Аллах полюбит его за то, что он наказывает неверующего, и это напоминало Джошу о его выборе. О том, что он не должен сдаваться, должен вынести все последствия своего решения._

_Жмуря глаза, он представлял себя, вернувшегося домой, где Тайлер смеялся над чем-то глупым, что Джош, должно быть, сказал. Он выглядел таким счастливым, улыбаясь не только своим ртом, но и глазами, показывая свои неровные зубы, которые Джош так сильно любил. Он заставлял себя думать о своем лучшем друге, и всем том, что делало его счастливым. Все те счастливые воспоминания, которые они создали вместе и еще создадут. Они приложили столько усилий, проделали такой длинный путь, и не важно, как сильно они истязали его, никто не мог отнять у него это._

_Джош оставался в сознании почти пять часов, то и дело норовя отключиться, но боль всегда возвращала его к реальности. Когда десятый по счету мужчина попытался войти в него, Джош собрал остатки сил, и попытался вырваться из его хватки, за что был моментально вознагражден. Сильная рука схватила его за волосы, и с размаху впечатала лицом прямо в стену. После этого все вокруг наконец погрузилось во тьму._


	7. Planning

Тайлер всегда считал, что он очень терпеливый человек. Он не принимал поспешных решений, не кидался в омут с головой. Он был хорош в том, чтобы составлять различные планы. Он был терпелив. Но только не сейчас.  
  
Сейчас он был натянутой струной, готовой порваться в любой момент. Поначалу, план, согласно которому они ехали в Сирию и ждали, пока получится вытащить Джоша из опасной зоны, казался неплохим. Но на самом деле, для Тайлера было почти невозможным просто сидеть на месте, пока его лучший друг страдал всего где-то за пару сотен километров от него, в полном одиночестве. Ему нестерпимо хотелось просто запрыгнуть в машину и ехать без остановок прямо до того лагеря, война или нет. Но он не мог этого сделать, потому что он был нужен Джошу, и если его убьют, его другу это точно не поможет. Так что солист мысленно метался между тем, чтобы ждать, пока Джош окажется в безопасности, и тем, чтобы стащить машину и добраться до него самому.  
  
Когда Тайлер и Марк только прибыли в Сирию, они оба были поражены тем, насколько иначе здесь все было, по сравнению со Штатами. Дело было не только во влажности и жаре, климат здесь полностью отличался от привычного климата в Огайо. Тайлер мог буквально чувствовать войну, витающую в воздухе. Постоянная угроза вспышки, которая разожгла бы конфликт, ощущалась как бомба, готовая взорваться в любую секунду. И люди были напуганы. Тайлер видел молчаливый страх в их глазах. В любой момент они могли потерять свои дома, свои семьи. И разрушенные здания по всему городу были постоянным призрачным и пугающим напоминанием того, что эта опасность реальна.  
  
И они еще были в одной из безопасных частей страны. Тайлер представлял, каково это — жить в зоне военных действий. Насколько это должно быть пугающе. Насколько пугающе это должно было быть для Джоша, когда он только приехал сюда, один, и настолько же неподготовленный ко всему этому ужасу, как и Тайлер сейчас. Его поражало то, насколько храбрым был его лучший друг. Он, должно быть, был в ужасе в самом начале, но он не уехал обратно, он остался и помогал в течение месяца, прежде чем его схватили террористы. Сам Тайлер не вынес бы тут и недели в одиночестве, враждебность и непонятность этого места пугала его до смерти.  
  
Но Джош остался и помогал. И он делал это с той же страстью и энергичностью, как и все, что он по-настоящему любил делать — играть на барабанах, писать музыку. Тайлер пообещал себе, что как только они оба выберутся из этого кошмара и вернутся в Штаты, он обязательно скажет ему, насколько Джош храбрый и восхитительный. И будет напоминать ему об этом каждый день.  
  
Как только Тайлер встретился с представителем Америки тут, они созванивались чаще, чем Тайлер со своей семьей. Мистер Джавал убеждал его, что они делают все возможное, чтобы вытащить Джоша оттуда, но для Тайлера этого было недостаточно. Ему нужно было увидеть, как что-то происходит, нужно было знать, что что-то уже было сделано. Беспомощность сводила его с ума, и он постоянно видел кошмары. Он смотрел новости, надеясь услышать что-то обнадеживающее, но ничего не происходило. Битвы за Самну, город, где работал Джош, никогда не прекращались, и вся земля вокруг была зоной боевых действий. Тайлер чувствовал себя побежденным и обескураженным, стоило ему только подумать о том, как Джош себя чувствует. А чувствовал он себя, должно быть, в тысячу раз хуже, так что Тайлер старался не отчаиваться и ждать хороших новостей.  
  
Хорошие новости пришли вместе с телефонным звонком ранним утром третьего дня пребывания Тайлера в Сирии. Он беспокойно спал на своей кровати, даже не позаботившись о том, чтобы расстелить ее или забраться под одеяло. Звонок напугал его, и он быстро подскочил к столику рядом с кроватью, чтобы поднять трубку.  
  
— Алло? — его голос был слабым после сна. Или, скорее, от его отсутствия.  
  
— Здравствуйте. Это мистер Джозеф? Тайлер Джозеф? — раздался голос на том конце провода.  
  
— Да, кто это? — рука Тайлера дрожала, так же как и его голос. С чего бы кто-то звонил в такую рань, если бы это не было важно?  
  
— Меня зовут Ричард Энгел, я военный корреспондент в Сирии. Я знаю, зачем вы здесь, и, думаю, я могу помочь вам. Но это не телефонный разговор, мистер Джозеф. Нам необходимо встретиться, как можно скорее.  
  
Тайлер был слегка ошарашен тем, насколько прямолинеен был собеседник, но как только он слегка оправился, вопросы так и посыпались из него.  
  
— Откуда вы узнали, что я здесь? Вы знаете что-нибудь о Джоше? Вы видели его? Он в порядке? — Тайлер паниковал, и это было точно не то время, чтобы паниковать. Он сделал глубокий вздох и попытался успокоиться. Если этот человек правда мог помочь ему, ему нужно было быть настолько внимательным, насколько возможно.  
  
— Как я уже сказал, мистер Джозеф, это не телефонный разговор, это не безопасно. И да, я думаю, что я могу вытащить вашего друга. Но нам нужно встретиться и обговорить все это лично.  
  
— Когда мы можем встретиться? Может, сегодня? — быстро спросил Тайлер. Его не волновало, что он, возможно, слишком торопил события. Если этот человек может помочь Джошу, нужно действовать сейчас.  
  
— Да, я отправлю вам детали сообщением. Но я должен предупредить вас, мистер Джозеф…  
  
— Тайлер, — быстро вставил он. Ему было некомфортно, когда кто-то называл его по фамилии.  
  
— …Тайлер. Вы думаете, что никто не знает, что вы тут, но это не так. За вами следят. Не подумайте, что я пытаюсь запугать вас, но, пожалуйста, будьте максимально осторожны. Не посвящайте местных в свои планы и не обсуждайте их рядом с ними. Люди знают, почему вы здесь, и многие не в восторге от этого. Вы чужак для них, мистер Джо… Тайлер.  
Мужчина говорил спокойно, но Тайлер слышал опасливые нотки в его голосе. Это, должно быть, было серьезно.  
  
— Да, мистер Энгел, я понял. Я сделаю все, чтобы помочь Джошу. Буду ждать вашего сообщения. И… спасибо вам.  
  
— Конечно, Тайлер. Поблагодарите меня, когда Джош будет дома, в целости и сохранности. Берегите себя.  
  
Ричард повесил трубку, оставляя Тайлера, ошарашенного таким резким поворотом событий, но и взбудораженного тем, что у него наконец-то была возможность сделать хоть что-то. Он не мог больше ждать. Ему нужен был Джош, здесь, дома.  
  


***

  
  
Два часа спустя, Тайлер сидел на скамейке в местном парке. Стояла такая же жара, и беспощадное солнце било ему в глаза. Даже деревья не могли спасти его от зноя. Тайлер нервничал, вспоминая об их коротком разговоре с Ричардом и его словах о постоянной слежке. На самом деле, он никогда не думал об этом. О том, что путешествие сюда все равно опасно, хоть они и не в зоне боевых действий. Он не хотел подвергать опасности Марка или свою семью, но оставаться в Штатах и ждать чуда, не было вариантом. Тайлер знал это. Так что он готов встретиться с любой опасностью, чтобы вытащить Джоша из того ада, в котором он застрял сейчас.  
  
Кто-то сел на скамейку рядом с ним, и Тайлер подпрыгнул.  
  
— Извините, я не хотел напугать вас, — мужчина улыбнулся и протянул Тайлеру руку. — Я Ричард Энгел. Пожалуйста, зовите меня Ричардом. Мы созванивались сегодня. Спасибо, что согласились встретиться, Тайлер.  
  
Тайлер встряхнул его руку и быстро оглядел мужчину. Ему было около тридцати, может, ближе к сорока годам. Светлые волосы, большие яркие голубые глаза и загорелая кожа. Особенная улыбка на его лице заставила Тайлера немного расслабиться. После короткого телефонного разговора, он не знал, чего ожидать. Но теперь, увидев Ричарда, почувствовал облегчение. Мужчина выглядел открытым и дружелюбным. Это было хорошее начало.  
  
— Нет, все в порядке. Вы не напугали меня. Я просто слегка на взводе сейчас. Потому что… — Тайлер осекся. Он не хотел открываться перед незнакомцем, или, чего доброго, плакать.  
  
— Да, я прекрасно понимаю, почему вы нервничаете, Тайлер. То, через что вы сейчас проходите, ужасно. Мне очень жаль, что вам приходится переживать этот кошмар, — он положил руку на плечо Тайлера и подарил ему подбадривающий взгляд. — С вашей стороны очень храбро — приехать сюда и пытаться помочь. Это очень опасное место. С людьми тут случается много плохого, и тот факт, что вы тут, и вы боретесь, значит, что вы очень отважный человек и верный друг.  
Тайлер опустил глаза и промолчал. Он не понимал, как он может быть «отважным», если это Джош пережил восемь месяцев в плену у террористов. Но сейчас точно было не время спорить, так что он ничего не сказал.  
  
— Я полагаю, вам хотелось бы узнать, как я вас нашел. У нас не так много времени, так что я буду краток. Мой хороший друг — Летиция Морган — врач в полевом госпитале. Если говорить конкретнее, в том самом, где прямо сейчас находится Джош. Она связалась со мной пару дней назад и рассказала об этой ситуации. Она была серьезно обеспокоена, и упомянула, что его физическое состояние настолько же плохо, как и эмоциональное, — Тайлер помрачнел и судорожно вздохнул. Его рука метнулась ко рту, чтобы заглушить всхлип, но было поздно. На глаза навернулись слезы и зрение затуманилось.  
  
— Насколько все плохо? Что она вам сказала? — Тайлер не мог заставить свой голос перестать дрожать от подступающих слез.  
  
— Ничего конкретного, но она сказала, что жизнь Джоша будет в опасности, пока он не получит настоящее лечение в нормальной больнице. Конечно, она слегка подлечила его, но, видимо, раз ему нужно более профессиональная помощь, его ранения серьезны. Не хочу на вас давить, но чем быстрее мы предпримем что-нибудь, тем больше шансов на то, что ваш друг выживет.  
Тайлер сглотнул. Он не собирался плакать прямо сейчас. Джош был сейчас важнее всего, его собственные чувства могли подождать. Так что он сделал глубокий вдох, и постарался избавиться от плохих мыслей.  
  
— Хорошо, спасибо, что сказали мне это. И спасибо за то, что вы здесь. Я чувствую себя таким растерянным, и не имею ни малейшего понятия, что делать, но я готов на все ради Джоша.  
  
— Я знаю, и именно поэтому я связался с вами. Когда я спросил Летти, к кому мне стоит обратиться, она назвала вас, без тени сомнения. Я знаю, что вы готовы далеко зайти, чтобы помочь своему другу, и это именно то, что нам нужно, — он снова улыбнулся Тайлеру. — Надеюсь, у вас еще достаточно сил и решимости что-то делать, потому что это будет сложно. Джош сейчас в самом эпицентре войны на Юге, и добраться туда, не схлопотав пулю, почти невозможно. Я уже двадцать лет работаю военным корреспондентом в Сирии и Афганистане, и успел сделать себе неплохую репутацию. И, что более важно, я приобрел друзей. Они могут добраться до Джоша и вывезти его из опасной зоны. Это звучит просто, но, учитывая состояние Джоша, эта миссия будет довольно тяжелой. Нам нужно быть очень острожными и все тщательно продумать.  
  
Тайлер кивал каждому его слову. Все происходило слишком быстро, и он пребывал в шоке. Ему нужно было позвонить Марку, и рассказать о плане.  
  
— И, еще кое-что. Я знаю, у вас не было возможности связаться с Джошем, так как там нет сигнала. Возможно, я могу с этим помочь.  
  
Сердце Тайлера подпрыгнуло. Услышать голос Джоша после такого количества времени казалось невозможным. Это звучало слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Он уже потерял надежду, что когда-нибудь снова услышит его.  
  
— Боже, да, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — он не знал, почему он умолял об этом, но ничего не мог с собой сделать. Ему нужно было знать, что Джош в порядке хотя бы настолько, чтобы говорить, что он правда жив.  
  
— Но есть кое-что, что вам нужно сначала узнать. Джош не может разговаривать.  
Сердце Тайлера упало. Не может разговаривать? Они что-то с ним сделали? Отрезали его язык? Или они… Он, наверное, побледнел слишком сильно, потому что Ричард мягко обхватил своими ладонями его запястья.  
— Вам нужно понять, ваш друг изменился за эти восемь месяцев. Он будет выглядеть иначе и звучать иначе, когда вы наконец встретитесь. И то, через что он прошел, сильно повлияло на его психику. Сейчас его неспособность говорить скорее физическая, но когда его раны излечатся, с его речью все еще могут быть проблемы. Уже как результат эмоциональной травмы, нанесенной ему в плену.  
Тайлер поспешно вытер слезы. Слышать от Ричарда об этих ужасах жизни Джоша было больно, и делало все это в сотню раз реальнее.  
  
— И что нам делать? Если он не может говорить, как мы… — Тайлер осекся.  
  
— Вы все еще можете говорить с ним. Поверьте мне, он хочет услышать ваш голос так же сильно, как вы — его. Я могу помочь вам с этим. И затем, мы вытащим его оттуда.  
Ричард был полон решимости. Будто это жизнь его собственного друга стояла на кону. Тайлер не знал, почему этот человек так хочет помочь, но он был настолько благодарен, что никак не мог выразить это словами.  
— Я уезжаю через пару часов, и уже к утру буду в Самну. Позвоню вам, как только доберусь. На моем телефоне спутниковая связь, так что мне не нужно сигнальное покрытие. Я так же расскажу вам детали плана, но для начала мне нужно самому посмотреть, насколько все плохо и поговорить с командиром взвода. Чтобы вы знали — каждый отряд американских солдат в Сирии хочет помочь Джошу выбраться оттуда. Его история не осталась в тени. Как человек, который тут уже довольно давно, я хочу сказать, что история Джоша, вообще-то, исключительно необычная. Выжить — это одно, но сделать это так, как он, не теряя силы духа и желания бороться… это потрясающая редкость. Надеюсь, вы знаете это, — Ричард улыбнулся Тайлеру в последний раз, кивнул и встал.  
  
Тайлер все еще был ошарашен, когда вставал со скамейки и пожимал его руку на прощание. Высокий мужчина одарил его теплым поддерживающим взглядом. На секунду их взгляды встретились, и затем Ричард исчез.  
  
Тайлеру пришлось присесть обратно. Его голова кружилась, а во рту пересохло. Это было реальностью? Неужели, он увидит Джоша так скоро? Это правда было возможно? Слезы снова обожгли его глаза, и пару минут ему пришлось потратить на то, чтобы проморгаться. Он просто хотел обнять Джоша. Не важно, насколько плоха была ситуация, Джош был жив. Но терпение Тайлера уже было на исходе. Ему хотелось вскочить и бегать, прыгать, кричать так громко, как только возможно. Эмоции переполняли его, слишком много страха, сомнений и надежды, все борющиеся между собой за первенство. Тайлер откинулся на спинку скамейки и вытащил телефон. Он открыл галерею, и на первой же фотографии были они, склонившиеся друг к другу и улыбающиеся чему-то в телефоне Джоша. Они не знали, что их фотографировали, пока они дурачились и смеялись над какими-то глупостями, они просто наслаждались компанией друг друга. Тайлер скучал по этой близости. Он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного с другими, и теперь, когда это исчезло, он мог ощущать буквально физическую непрекращающуюся боль, ноющую рану в груди. Еще пару минут он смотрел на фото и мог только улыбаться. Наконец-то они увидят друг друга.


	8. Sometimes to stay alive you've got to kill your mind

После того, как доктор Морган покинула госпиталь, Джош не мог заснуть. Без ее успокаивающего присутствия и подбадривающих слов Джош чувствовал себя напуганным и одиноким. Он продолжал повторять ее слова в своей голове, о том, что она собирается помочь его семье в поисках, помочь ему выбраться из этого ада. Но ее не было уже вечность, и страх начал охватывать уязвимый разум Джоша. Что, если что-то случилось с ней, пока она пыталась помочь? Что, если ее ранили? Или все пошло не так, и теперь ему придется провести здесь остаток своей жизни? Или если ее схватили террористы и теперь ей приходится проходить через все те ужасы, что перенес Джош? От этих мыслей его начало тошнить. Никто не заслуживал такого, особенно кто-то настолько добрый, как доктор Морган. «Господи, пожалуйста, пусть она будет в порядке», тихо молился Джош. Она была единственной, кто хорошо обращался с ним и хотел помочь ему, она была его единственной надеждой.  
  
Джош даже не осознавал, что он начал плакать. Горячие слезы скользнули вниз по его щекам, оставляя на синяках соленые дорожки. «Слабый», подумал Джош. «Блядски жалкий. Только и может, что плакать без остановки». Он попытался поднять руки к своему лицу, но это привело только к тому, что боль прошила его целиком, от плеч и до кончиков пальцев. Он весь был пугающим, болезненным хаосом. Не было такой части тела, которая бы не болела. Он хотя бы был похож на самого себя? Наверное, он выглядел отвратительно, со всеми ранами, шрамами и следами насилия. И его татуировка… О, Господи, что они сделали с этими прекрасными разноцветными чернилами, покрывающими всю его правую руку… Желание проблеваться только усилилось. Его взгляд был вперен в повязку, покрывающую всю его правую руку, от плеча до запястья. Все исчезло. Прекрасный закат и магическое дерево теперь превратились в кровоточащую выпотрошенную рану. Наказание было скорее эмоциональным, чем физическим. У него забрали часть его самого, что-то, значившее для Джоша так много, было просто бесчеловечно содрано с его кожи. Слезы покатились вниз, по щекам и подбородку, и Джош подумал о том, много ли вообще осталось от него. Они состригли его волосы, вырвали пирсинг и отняли все, что делало его…  _Джошем_. Они никогда не называли его по имени, используя только одни и те же оскорбления — отродье, сука, дрянь, шлюха. Последнее было их любимым, потому что особенно напоминало Джошу о том, насколько безнадежна ситуация. И уничтожив его тату, они уничтожили и последние крупицы силы духа, благодаря которым, Джош еще держался. До этого он боролся, упрямился и пытался драться с ними каждый раз, когда мог. Но его в буквальном смысле освежевали, и это было слишком для его уже ослабевшего тела и разума. Воспоминания подкрадывались к нему, душили и ударяли в грудь, сталкивая обратно в темноту подземелий.  
  
***  
  
_Он был прикован к холодному металлическому столу. Болезненно прикованный по рукам и ногам к углам, он был распят и беспомощен. Полная слепота из-за повязки на глазах ужасала его. Комната была ледяной, и контролировать озноб и дрожь было сложно. Цепи громко клацали о металлическую поверхность. Они связали его и оставили в темноте, думать о том, что же будет следующим. Некоторое время ничего не происходило, но затем Джош вздрогнул от громкого звука совсем рядом. Будто кто-то ударил лезвием по металлу. Кровь заледенела в венах. Он был слишком уязвим сейчас, и не мог защититься от того, что его мучители планировали, чем бы это ни было. Он тяжело дышал, короткие вздохи вылетали из его груди, где сломанные ребра протестовали против какой-либо нагрузки. Характерный щелчок зажигалки или горелки разнесся эхом по помещению. На пару секунд все было тихо, и затем Джош почувствовал это. Нечто горячее скользило рядом с его правым плечом, только опаляя кожу своим теплом. Он не понимал, что это. Страх стремительно разрастался, сдавливая грудь. Ему нужно было увидеть, что происходит, тьма сводила его с ума. Жар усилился, и неожиданно что-то раскаленное прижалось к его коже, раздирая ее, и заставляя его **закричать**._  
  
***  
  
Желчь в горле душила его, и глаза Джоша резко распахнулись. Он больше не мог сдерживаться. Из последних сил он перекатился на правый бок, и его вырвало на пол. Конечно, это привело к еще одной вспышке боли в вывихнутых плечах и изуродованной правой руке, прижавшейся к кровати. Джош сжался в клубок, пытаясь как-то защитить себя от ужасной боли, но ничего не помогало. Ему было слишком страшно возвращаться в свое прежнее положение, потому что любое движение вызвало бы боль, но и давление на его плечи было невозможным. Он оставался неподвижным пару секунд, пытаясь перевести дыхание и выбросить из головы подступающие воспоминания. Попытка позвать кого-то на помощь, чтобы повернуться, провалилась. Он был заперт внутри своего собственного поломанного тела, лишенный голоса и беспомощный.  
  
***  
  
_Нож проскользнул под его кожу, недостаточно глубоко, чтобы взрезать мышцы. Но он был достаточно острым, чтобы отделить тонкий слой кожи от них. Джоша трясло, он дергал свои оковы, от чего на его запястьях выступала кровь. Кто-то фиксировал его правую руку, сжимая ее у плеча, локтя и запястья, так, что он не мог ей пошевелить. Нож медленно полз под его кожей, отделяя ее от мышц, заставляя все его нервные окончания полыхать от боли._  
  
_— Пожалуйста, хватит, — всхлипнул Джош. Ослепляющая боль разрушила все его щиты, за которыми он прятался. — ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! Не надо, не надо, Боже!_  
 _Кто-то засмеялся совсем рядом с его лицом и повязку резко сорвали с его глаз. Глаза Джоша метнулись к его правой руке, шея хрустнула от резкого движения. Двое мужчин удерживали его руку, пока еще один, в руках которого был тонкий, но длинный нож, срезал татуировку. Они стерли последнее, что делало его личностью, последний проблеск света в его жизни. Крови почти не было, что говорило о том, что у этих людей был опыт. Он повернул голову обратно, чтобы уставиться в потолок. Смотреть на освежеванную руку было невыносимо._  
 _— Пожалуйста, — умоляюще пробормотал он. Его голос дрожал и раскалывался от рыданий, вырывающихся из его груди вместе с короткими вздохами. — Пожалуйста, хватит, — глубоко внутри он знал, что они не остановятся, но отчаянье было настолько велико, что он был готов умолять. Почему он не мог просто отключиться? Боль была достаточно сильной, так почему он должен чувствовать каждое движение?_  
  
_Кто-то подошел ближе, и боковым зрением Джош заметил у него какую-то бутылку в руках. Он тоже смеялся, и в его глазах плясали черти._  
  
_— Не желает ли маленькая американская шлюшка выпить? — спросил он на корявом английском и открыл бутыль. Резкий запах алкоголя ударил Джошу в нос._  
  
_— Мы же не хотим, чтобы раны загноились, да? — спросил он, уже на арабском. Джош понял, и снова начал судорожно дергать оковы._  
  
_— НЕТ! Пожалуйста, не делайте этого, я **умоляю вас!**_  
 _Но что бы он не делал, как бы не молил, ему неоткуда было ждать спасения, некуда бежать от приближающегося ужаса. У него была только пара секунд, чтобы собраться, прежде чем содержимое бутылки было вылито на обнаженную плоть его правой руки, заставляя его взвыть так громко, что что-то надорвалось в горле. Боль сжигала его изнутри, казалось, это будет длиться вечность. Каждая клетка его тела билась в агонии. Затем, наконец, боль стала слишком сильной, и разум Джоша отключился, падая в блаженное забытье._  
  
***  
  
Джош открыл глаза, ощущая, что падает, и секундой позже ударился рукой о пол своей палаты. Ужас от смешавшегося со сном воспоминания все еще был слишком силен, и ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы осознать, где он. Он больше не был прикован к столу, никто не удерживал его. Боль была с ним, но была результатом того, что падая, он ударился плечом со всей силы. Его ребра тоже протестовали, разрываясь от давления. Он мог чувствовать, как снова открываются некоторые раны, уже в сотый раз за последние пару дней.  
  
Буквально через пару секунд, не дав Джошу как следует оправиться, в комнату кто-то зашел. Пара ботинок остановились на земле перед испуганным Джошем. Его реакция была незамедлительной, продиктованная его расстроенным рассудком и болью. Инстинкт самосохранения был слишком силен. Джош в панике завозился на полу, все еще безуспешно пытаясь успокоить дыхание. Встав на четвереньки, он каким-то образом смог отползти назад и спрятаться под кроватью. Такая поза не была комфортной для его израненного тела, но чувствовать себя обнаженным и беззащитным на полу было намного хуже. Спрятавшись под кроватью, он напряженно смотрел на ботинки, ожидая, когда они и их обладатель покинут комнату. Когда Джош наконец-то остался один, в нем уже не осталось сил, чтобы выползти из-под кровати. Боль, страх и ужасные воспоминания, все еще витающие в голове слишком вымотали его. Его тело стремилось свалиться без сознания, и Джош не сопротивлялся. Сон был единственным выходом сейчас.  


***

  
  
Чужие голоса и звуки шагов пробудили его от беспокойного сна. Он открыл глаза и с трудом огляделся вокруг. Из-за того, что он все еще был под кроватью, свернувшись в некомфортную позу зародыша, все его сломанные кости болели. Он застонал. Две пары ног стояли у двери, одна из них точно была женской.  
  
— Джош? — позвал его знакомый голос. — Джош, ты здесь? — это несомненно была доктор Морган, ее добрый, нежный голос.  
  
Он попытался двинуться, чтобы вылезти из-под кровати, но вышел только болезненный всхлип. Его тело медленно пробуждалось, и изнуряющая боль возвращалась с новой силой. Он снова застонал, на этот раз громче.  
  
— О Господи, ты что, под кроватью? Бедняжка, как ты туда вообще попал? — она медленно подошла к кровати, пока другой человек оставался у двери.  
  
— Джош? — позвала она снова, и еще один вскрик боли донесся снизу. — Я присоединюсь к тебе там, внизу, ты не против? Просто хочу убедиться, что ты в порядке.  
Затем она наклонилась к кровати и повернулась к другому человеку у двери.  
— Рич, ты не мог бы принести мне кое-какие лекарства? Болеутоляющие и жаропонижающие таблетки.  
  
— Конечно, Летти, сейчас вернусь, — ботинки исчезли и Джош перевел дыхание.  
  
— Окей, я спускаюсь, — лицо доктора Морган оказалось на одном с ним уровне. Она выглядела обеспокоенной, но в глазах читалось, что она рада видеть Джоша.  
  
Она села на пол, сокращая расстояние между собой и Джошем, который вжимался в стену позади него. Он выглядел безумно уставшим, в глазах застыли грусть и ужас. Светлые дорожки от высохших слез пролегали по его щекам. Она волновалась за него настолько сильно, что казалось, могла почувствовать эту боль физически. Кто-то напугал его настолько, что он спрятался здесь? Или это был кошмар? Или, может, он думал, что снова в том ужасном лагере, и испугался, что ему снова будет больно. Раньше у него не было кровати, чтобы прятаться под ней.  
  
Она почувствовала, как ее глаза становятся мокрыми, но не хотела расстраивать Джоша, так что она только вытянула руку и положила ее на его лоб.  
  
— Хей, — она улыбнулась. — Прости, что меня не было весь день, у меня были дела. Я связалась со своим хорошим другом, и попросила его найти твоих друзей, которые, как я была уверена, тебя искали. И я была права, — она улыбнулась снова и погладила его щеку. — Тайлер, тот парень, что с тобой в группе, правда искал тебя.  
Как только она упомянула имя Тайлера, на глаза Джоша навернулись слезы. Он не мог поверить своим ушам. Тайлер знал, что он жив, и искал его.  
  
— Мой друг, Ричард, он нашел Тайлера и встретился с ним. Он рассказал твоему другу, как обстоят дела, и они ищут способ вытащить тебя отсюда, окей?  
Джош был на грани того, чтобы расплакаться.  
  
— Но для начала надо тебя подлатать, ты не особо хорошо выглядишь. Ты поранился? Наверное, тебе больно двигаться, просидев тут столько времени неподвижно.  
Мужчина вернулся в комнату. Джош видел, как его ботинки приблизились к кровати, он положил что-то на столик, и еще секунду постоял, прежде чем спросить:  
  
— Хей, Летти, тебе нужна помощь? Джош в порядке?  
Джош слегка подпрыгнул, когда мужчина назвал его имя и снова вжался в стену.  
  
— Нет, Рич, все хорошо. Нам нужно двигаться медленно, у него все болит, — она нежно убрала выбившуюся прядь волос со лба Джоша. — Джош, я знаю, это тяжело, но тебе нужно выбраться из-под этой кровати, пока ты не навредил себе еще больше. Ты можешь держаться за меня. Я помогу тебе, но, обещаю, не буду хватать тебя и вообще дотрагиваться, пока тебе это не понадобится.  
  
Джош кивнул. От его вывихнутых плеч расползалась острая боль вниз по рукам и по всему позвоночнику. Его ребра, скорее всего, сломанные, тоже ныли от долгого лежания на них. Летиция поморщилась, осмотрев его. Он выглядел даже хуже, чем когда она уходила, и вина кольнула ее сердце.  
  
Медленно, шаг за шагом, Джош выполз из-под кровати, с трудом отрывая себя от пола. Каждое движение приносило боль, и он крепко сжимал зубы. Доктор Морган помогала ему, поддерживая и направляя твердой рукой, когда было нужно, но не тянула и не хватала его грубо, и за это Джош был ей особенно благодарен. Ричард, мужчина, что пришел с ней, терпеливо стоял у дверей и наблюдал за разворачивающейся перед ним сценой с сочувствием и обеспокоенностью в глазах. Чтобы выползти из-под кровати, Джошу потребовалась вечность, и одно только это заставило его задыхаться.  
  
Джош чувствовал себя таким жалким. Это было даже хуже физической боли, которую он испытывал. Он волочился по полу, как какое-то животное, издавая звуки, которые даже не напоминали человеческие. Сам по себе факт того, что он прятался под кроватью, уже был смущающим, и без того, чтобы еще и ползать по полу перед незнакомцем.  
  
Когда Джош сел, перегнувшись через край кровати, задыхающийся, и не в состоянии самостоятельно подняться, доктор Морган попросила Ричарда помочь ему. С учетом того, что на теле Джоша не было ни единого живого места, это было сложно. Хватка Ричарда была совсем легкой, не сковывающей. Он позволил Джошу обнять себя настолько, насколько позволяли смещенные плечи, и медленно приподнял его с пола, поддерживая его спину и бедра. Джош был неожиданно легким, будто не весил вовсе ничего.  
  
Когда Джош наконец лежал на своей кровати, слезы снова катились по его щекам. Боль раз за разом заставляла его плакать, и он ненавидел это. Сломанные ребра не пропускали достаточно воздуха в легкие, затрудняя его дыхание. Ричард сидел на краю его постели, опечаленно наблюдая за дрожащим Джошем. Все было намного хуже, чем он ожидал. Если быть честным, это было хуже, чем все, что он видел за последние двадцать лет полевой работы военным корреспондентом. Ричард знал, что он точно сделает все, что только может, чтобы спасти этого человека. И он знал, что Летиция тоже.  
  
Следующий час доктор Морган провела, перебинтовывая его раны, по крайней мере, худшие из них. Порезы на его животе и следы от кнута на груди заново открылись. Они были глубокими и сильно кровоточили. Их явно нужно было зашить, но она не могла сделать этого без анестезии. В итоге, у доктора не осталось других вариантов, кроме как снова наложить толстые повязки, чтобы остановить кровь. Закончив, она дала Джошу болеутоляющие и воду, а затем попыталась заставить его поесть, но после отказа, не стала давить на него. Ненадолго она покинула комнату, чтобы поговорить с Ричардом. Когда они вернулись, у мужчины в руках был телефон.  
  
— Джош, тебе лучше? — она взяла его руки в свои, стараясь не побеспокоить сломанные пальцы. Он кивнул, и она заметила в его глазах глубокую теплую благодарность. — Это великолепно. У нас есть сюрприз для тебя. Он хороший, не беспокойся. У Ричарда спутниковый телефон, — она кивнула на мужчину. — Я подержу его у твоего уха, чтобы ты послушал кое-что. Я знаю, что ты не можешь говорить, но это не проблема. Ты будешь в порядке, я обещаю.  
  
Когда Джош кивнул, Ричард подошел ближе и набрал чей-то номер. Через пару секунд ему ответили.  
  
— Привет. Это Ричард. Да, все в порядке, я нормально добрался до госпиталя. Да, он здесь и не может дождаться услышать вас. Хорошо, да, я сейчас дам ему трубку, — Ричард передал телефон доктору Морган, которая поднесла его к уху Джоша. В глазах у него промелькнуло волнение.  
  
У Джоша перехватило дыхание, и мысли понеслись галопом. Его сердце билось так быстро, что он мог чувствовать, как оно колотилось о ребра. Он не смел надеяться, но желание услышать знакомый голос было слишком велико. Тишина продлилась еще одну ужасную секунду, и затем тонкий, надломленный и такой знакомый голос позвал его по имени. Голос, которого он не слышал уже месяцы, но мечтал о нем каждую ночь, которую он провел один, в своей холодной клетке. Сердце Джоша взорвалось. Это был Тайлер.


	9. The sky will cry as light is fading

С того момента, как Ричард уехал, пообещав позвонить от Джоша, Тайлер не мог найти себе места. Он мог только мерить шагами свой номер в отеле. Марк нервничал так же сильно, но он завалил себя работой, и большую часть времени проводил, уткнувшись в свой ноутбук. Время для Тайлера текло мучительно медленно, будто и вовсе остановилось. Он пытался занять себя чем-нибудь, но ничего не работало. Он был слишком отвлечен, чтобы читать, слишком нервозен, чтобы сидеть и смотреть что-то. Его мысли всегда возвращались к Джошу, и не важно, как сильно он пытался думать о чем-то другом.  
  
Тайлер хотел позвонить своим родителям, и сообщить, что Джоша нашли, но так и не сделал этого. Он хотел поделится хорошими новостями, но было слишком рано радоваться. Джош все еще был в опасности, и, по словам Ричарда, его жизнь была под угрозой. Так что будет намного хуже, если он расскажет своим родителям сейчас, а потом план провалится, чем если они вовсе не узнают. То же самое касалось и родителей Джоша, хоть Тайлер и чувствовал вину за то, что скрывает это от них. Джош был их сыном, и они имели право знать, что с ним происходит, но Тайлер не хотел ввергать их в ад неведения, который им пришлось бы пройти, ожидая каких-нибудь новостей. Ад, в котором сам Тайлер застрял прямо сейчас. Эти муки сопровождали его весь день и перетекали в ночь. Он не мог даже спать, напряженные нервы не давали ему ни минуты покоя. Марк отправился подремать в спальню, но уже через час проснулся и присоединился к Тайлеру в гостиной.  
  
Солист наконец решил, что если он будет смотреть на свои часы каждые две минуты, время не пойдет быстрее, и вместо этого начал играться со своим телефоном. Его пальцы автоматически провели по экрану, и, не особо сознавая это, он снова пялился на их старые фотки. На одной из них у Джоша были голубые волосы, уже начавшие выцветать, и оттого похожие на сахарную вату. Эта фотография была сделана пару лет назад, но Тайлер помнил все так ярко, будто это было вчера. Тайлер держал в руках свою укулеле, наигрывая какую-то глупую мелодию, и Джош смеялся. В уголках его глаз собрались очаровательные морщинки, он сморщил нос, и, казалось, его лицо могло бы распасться на две половинки от счастливой улыбки. Тайлер как раз сочинил песню о том, как они любят есть пиццу голыми, и это было абсолютно нелепо, совсем не смешно, но Джош смеялся так, будто это была забавнейшая вещь во вселенной. Вспоминая об этом, Джош всегда смеялся над шутками Тайлера, не важно, насколько глупыми или несмешными они были. И Тайлер был сказал еще тысячу несмешных идиотских шуток, только бы увидеть такую улыбку на его лице снова.  
  
Еще секунду Тайлер смотрел на эту фотографию, и затем продолжил листать галерею. Там практически не было фотографий, где они бы не смеялись, или улыбались или дурачились. Джош был один из наиболее веселых людей, из всех, кого Тайлер встречал в своей жизни. С его добродушным характером и бесконечным терпением у него почти никогда не было плохого настроения, что производило резкий контраст с угрюмостью и резкими перепадами настроения Тайлера. И это было именно то, что ему было нужно. Доброта Джоша и его открытое сердце означали, что другие всегда тянулись к нему, и это ранило Тайлера сильнее, чем ему хотелось бы признавать. И даже мысль о том, что кто-то мог причинить Джошу физическую или эмоциональную боль заставляла его хотеть с размаху ударить стену. Он не заслуживал страданий. Он не заслуживал боли, это не его должны были похитить и пытать месяцами. Злоба росла внутри Тайлера, пока он смотрел на фотографии Джоша и пытался избавиться от видений того, как его лучшему другу больно, заполняющих его голову. Он потряс головой,  _нет, сейчас не время заработать еще один нервный срыв, Тайлер,_  сказал он себе. Представлять себе ужасы, через которые Джошу пришлось пройти, было не лучшей идеей, и он знал это. Ему нужно быть максимально собранным и спокойным, разговаривая с Джошем, если план Ричарда и правда сработает. Боже, он молился сегодня больше ста раз, чтобы все прошло нормально. Жаль, что он не мог услышать голос Джоша, но сама по себе мысль о том, чтобы  _почувствовать_  его присутствие на том конце провода заставляла его дрожать от нетерпения. Восемь месяцев он ждал этого, и теперь, наконец-то…  
  
Телефон Тайлера зазвонил, вырывая его из раздумий. Тревога волной окатила его. Номер был скрыт, и солист чувствовал предвкушение и страх одновременно. Он поднял трубку.  
  
— Алло? — робко поинтересовался Тайлер.  
  
— Привет, это Ричард.  
Сердце Тайлера подпрыгнуло к горлу.  
  
— В-все хорошо? Как вы?  
  
— Да, все в порядке, я нормально добрался до госпиталя.  
  
— Боже, — Тайлер прижал ладонь ко рту и посмотрел на окаменевшего Марка, сидящего на диване. — Джош в порядке? Он там?  
  
— Да, он здесь и не может дождаться услышать вас, — Тайлер был готов разрыдаться в ту же секунду. Джош был здесь, он был на том конце провода, он был  ** _так близко_**.  
  
— Блять, окей, можете дать ему трубку? Пожалуйста, боже.  
  
— Хорошо, да, я сейчас дам ему трубку, — на секунду образовалась пауза, на том конце провода раздалось какое-то шебуршание, и Тайлер задержал дыхание.  
  
И затем он услышал. Дрожащее быстрое дыхание. Это было нелепо,  _узнать_  чье-то  ** _дыхание_** , но он мог поклясться своей матерью, что в тот момент, слушая, как другой человек судорожно вдыхал, он  _знал_ что это был Джош.  
  
— Джош? — трясущимся голосом спросил Тайлер. — Джош, это Тайлер… боже… Я… Я… Блять, я так по тебе скучал, — Тайлер всхлипнул в трубку, наплевав на то, насколько неловко он сейчас звучал. — Джош… я просто хочу чтобы т-ты знал, что все в порядке… то есть, я знаю, что ты не можешь г-говорить, и боже, я знаю, это нелепо, но я так скучал по тебе, и не мог спать месяцами, и я не улыбался весь блядский год, я слишком сильно скучаю по своему лучшему блять другу в мире, я будто могу взорваться, — слова вылетали изо рта Тайлера слишком быстро, он знал это, но не мог остановиться, даже если бы он попытался. Всхлипы сопровождали его прыгающие слова, его эмоции все разом вырвались наружу.  
— Я перестал играть, перестал петь, я просто не могу делать это, Джош, я не могу, не могу,  **я не могу**. Не без тебя. Я не могу делать это в одиночку, пожалуйста, Джош…  
Услышав ответные всхлипы на том конце провода, Тайлер осел на пол и обхватил голову руками. Раскачиваясь взад и вперед, Тайлер некоторое время просто слушал, как мужчина плачет в трубку, тщетно пытаясь сформулировать слова. Это было лучшее, что он слышал за этот год.  
— Мне так жаль, что это случилось, Джош. Прости меня, прости, что я не мог спасти тебя, вытащить тебя оттуда… Я… Я… пожалуйста, я просто хочу, чтобы ты вернулся домой, хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, чтобы я мог обнять тебя, я хочу этого так сильно, хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности, дома…  
Тайлер мог слышать, как кто-то успокаивает Джоша по ту сторону, он, скорее всего, был еще больше разбит.  _«Дыши, Джош, давай, дорогой»_ , Тайлер услышал женский голос из трубки, и его сердце упало. Он навредил Джошу своей болтовней? Ему больно?  
— Джош?  
  
— Хей, это доктор Морган. Очень приятно слышать тебя, Тайлер, — приятный теплый голос ворвался в уши Тайлера. Тот же самый, который утешал Джоша.  
  
— Х-хей, — Тай громко сглотнул, все еще не особо контролируя свои эмоции.  
  
— Джош в довольно плохом состоянии, как вы знаете, и, когда я вернулась сегодня, ему стало только хуже, — она сделала паузу, и Тайлер почувствовал, как перехватывает дыхание. — Ему больно прямо сейчас, и не думаю, что он может вынести большее.  
На заднем фоне он мог слышать болезненные звуки и тихие судорожные вдохи, и это ощущалось как прямое попадание в сердце.  
— Но вы заставили его улыбнуться, и я впервые увидела его улыбку с того момента, как он здесь. Так что это небольшая победа. Думаю, вы сделали Джоша невероятно счастливым, и это делает меня счастливой тоже.  
Тайлер кивнул, совершенно забыв, что собеседник не мог видеть его. Но он не мог доверять своему голосу, так что еще некоторое время он просто кивал.  
  
— Я… эм… вы помогли всему этому случиться, да? Вы заботились о Джоше и послали кого-то найти меня? — голос Тайлера дрожал от слез, но он хотя бы перестал всхипывать.  
  
— Да, Тайлер. Я первой лечила его пару дней назад, когда он только прибыл сюда.  
  
— Спасибо, — почти прошептал он, но это было от всего сердца. — Спасибо, что помогли Джошу. Спасибо, что нашли меня… спасибо, я не знаю, как я смогу когда-нибудь отблагодарить вас.  
  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы Джош был в порядке и в безопасности, — произнесла она, и Тайлер определенно поверил.  
  
— Вы чистый ангел.  
  
— Нет, Тайлер, я просто доктор.  
 _Нет, точно ангел,_  подумал он про себя, но так и не произнес. Что-то в ее голосе дарило ему чувство защищенности, и почти уверенности, что Джош будет в порядке и все сработает, как надо.  
  
— Спасибо, доктор Морган, — повторил он еще раз, прежде чем его горло сжалось.  
  
— Джош будет в порядке, я обещаю. Я сделаю все, чтобы помочь ему, пока он тут. Я знаю его буквально пару дней, но я уже уверена, что он человек, за которого стоит бороться.  
  
— Да, так и есть, — тихо произнес Тайлер.  
  
— Мне нужно сменить его повязки и дать ему съесть что-нибудь, так что я передам телефон Ричарду. Думаю, вам есть о чем поговорить.  
  
— Да. Спасибо еще раз, доктор. Спасибо.  
После этих слов она отдала телефон Ричарду. Им и правда было о чем поговорить.  
  


***

  
  
Услышав голос Тайлера в телефонной трубке, Джош внезапно не мог остановиться  _ **чувствовать**_. Он ощущал все разом — как сильно он скучал по Тайлеру, как сильно он скучал по дому, насколько одинок он был все эти месяцы, проведенные в изоляции. Эмоции охватывали его, и он мог чувствовать это физически. Его тело было на грани того, чтобы развалиться, едва функционировавшее и до этого, теперь оно почти ломалось под стрессом от сильных эмоций.  
  
Джош посчитал невозможным протолкнуть сейчас что-то через свое горло, и отказался от всей еды, что доктор Морган ему предложила. У него была высокая температура, голова чертовски болела, и его бросало то в жар, то в холод. Боль была почти невыносимой. Его увечья не заживали, и выглядели так, будто все становится только хуже. Кровь текла из его ран, носа и ушей. Его кости срастались слишком медленно, если срастались вообще. Сломанные на обеих руках пальцы были совсем не способны двигаться, так что он вообще не мог пользоваться руками. И сломанные ребра доставляли много неудобств в поисках позы, в которой бы у него не так сильно все болело. Джош ненавидел жаловаться, терпеть не мог, но в таком состоянии он мог только терзаться под больничными одеялами, беспомощный, в когтистых объятьях боли, раздирающей его тело, не способный даже закричать. Он много плакал, и не важно, как сильно он пытался сдержаться, слезы все равно вытекали из его глаз.  
  
Доктор делала все, что могла, чтобы помочь ему, укладывая мокрые полотенца на лоб Джоша, надеясь, что это сможет слегка сбить температуру. Она сжимала его руки, и говорила, что все это скоро пройдет. Но Джош не был слепым, он мог видеть беспокойство и страх в ее глазах. То, как она утешала его, будто он умирал. И, скорее всего, так и было, потому что, черт, так это и ощущалось.  
  
Джош знал, что что-то происходило под покровом ночи, когда он услышал эхо громких взрывов, сотрясающих воздух. Затем раздались автоматные очереди, люди кричали, и что-то взрывалось, заставляя Джоша снова испытывать тревогу. Внутри него тоже что-то происходило, тупая боль, появившаяся в нижней половине его тела теперь стала ослепительной, пронизывающей все его внутренности. Его бока, желудок и живот были будто в огне, и желчь поступала к горлу, заставляя его давиться. Несколько раз его вырвало на себя, потому что у него не хватило сил, чтобы повернуть шею. Тело не слушалось его. Джош кашлял и задыхался, отчаянно борясь за каждый вздох.  
  
Почему его тело сдавалось сейчас, когда он был так близок к спасению? Почему он не мог умереть раньше, в том богом забытом лагере, когда он мечтал и молил о смерти? Это так нечестно, подумал он. Его глаза снова были мокрыми от слез. Он плакал, потому что не хотел умирать вот так, потому что теперь у него была надежда, и теперь это было не важно. Боль была единственным, что он мог чувствовать, помимо чужих мягких рук, удерживающих его. Кончиками пальцев одна рука обводила костяшки его пальцев, и другая гладила его лицо. На секунду он решил, что это его мать, утешающая его после кошмара, как когда он был ребенком. Руки были нежными и аккуратными, и следом еще более нежные губы прижались к его виску. Шум стал таким громким, будто гранаты взрывались буквально в паре метров от его кровати. Джош открыл глаза и сфокусировался достаточно, чтобы увидеть доктора Морган, обнимающую его, будто стремящуюся защитить его своим телом. Она сильно дрожала, такая же напуганная, как и он сам.  
  
Все снова расплывалось, дышать становилось труднее, и тьма быстро подступала к нему, закрывая его глаза. Боль превратилась в белый шум, а все звуки внезапно показались очень далекими, будто эхо. Будто удары. Барабанные удары. И по какой-то причине, Джошу больше не было страшно. Он растворялся в этих ударах, отсчитывающих секунды до его смерти. «Теперь я летаю, бесстрашный и потерявший надежду», прошептал Джош. Он не знал, откуда пришли эти слова, но сердце подсказывало, что они много значили для него. «Тайлер». Это было последней мыслью в его ускользающем сознании. Эти слова принадлежали ему. Напоследок, Джош улыбнулся.


	10. Reunions

В первый раз, когда Джош пришел в некое подобие сознания, он тут же пожалел об этом. Боль в его теле только усилилась, и теперь он чувствовал себя так, будто его переехали грузовиком. Он не знал, где находится, или что происходит, но боли было достаточно, чтобы он желал вернуться во тьму и снова ничего не чувствовать. Он не мог даже думать, все вокруг было болью, он не мог узнать ни единого звука или запаха, не мог открыть глаза или издать звук. Он молил и молил о том, чтобы снова отключиться, он не мог больше терпеть это, о Боже, пожалуйста, останови это. Бог, очевидно, услышал его, потому что секундой позже кто-то дотронулся до его шеи, и боль, наконец, снова затянула его в темноту.  
  
Второй раз был таким же болезненным, только теперь Джош, к тому же, мог чувствовать, как земля под ним подпрыгивала и тряслась, будто двигаясь. Его покрытая синяками и ранами спина ударялась о твердую поверхность, на которой он лежал, и от этого ему хотелось кричать. Почему все не могут просто оставить его в покое? По всей видимости, он был не мертв, что заставило Джоша заинтересоваться, почему. Его тело не могло выносить этого больше, он не мог вынести и еще одной лишней минуты пребывания в этом аду, так почему он все еще в себе? Отключиться, просто вырубиться, пожалуйста, дайте мне вырубиться. Слезы копились позади его закрытых век. Боль была все еще слишком сильна, чтобы пошевелить хотя бы мускулом, или открыть глаза. Его дыхание было рваным и быстрым, каждый вдох сжигал его легкие, ввергал его грудь в огонь. Пусть все это просто закончится, отчаянно подумал Джош. Я не могу больше.  
Кто-то вытирал его слезы, запятнавшие щеки. Внезапно, Джош осознал, что рядом с ним еще люди, и это ввергло его в панику. Паника была его привычной реакцией на человеческое прикосновение, появившейся за долгое время заточения, где каждое прикосновение, каждый контакт с человеком означал боль. Тот факт, что Джош не мог издать ни звука, ввергал его в отчаянье. Он не мог попросить перестать трогать его. Попытавшись напрячь свои легкие и горло, заставляя их работать, он получил только пылающую боль. Еще больше слез потекли по его лицу. Боже, он ненавидел это чувство беспомощности. Если бы он только мог открыть глаза, хотя бы на секунду… что, если они забирают его в еще один террористический лагерь? Что, если эти ублюдки вернулись, забрали его с собой и поддерживают в нем жизнь только чтобы позже запытать до смерти? Нет. Ему нужно найти силы сдвинуться с места, бороться, отбиться от них. Боль пронзила его тело, рассекая его руки и спину, когда он попытался двинуть ими. Еще одна попытка пошевелиться, и он задыхался от боли, хрипя и даваясь воздухом. Блаженная тьма, которой он так вожделел, надвинулась на него. Одним последним усилием Джош набрал в свои горящие легкие так много воздуха, как только мог, и задержал его. Он вытолкнул его с максимальной силой, и его грудь взорвалась ослепляющей болью. Джош чувствовал ее всего секунду, затем он снова потерял сознание.  
  
В третий раз, когда Джош проснулся, он все еще чувствовал жгучую боль, но на этот раз сквозь нее он мог слышать тихий разговор где-то рядом с его головой. Было жарко, пот стекал по его вискам, ниже, по шее и соскальзывал в волосы. В этот раз он смог слегка приоткрыть глаза, хоть все и было таким же размытым. Кто-то сидел совсем рядом с Джошем, который, очевидно, лежал в центре какого-то небольшого пространства, окруженного деревянными скамейками. Кузов армейского грузовика, осознал Джош. Несколько людей сидели на скамейках, одетые в военную форму и экипированные, все они выглядели измученными. Задний борт грузовика был открыт и Джош заметил, что снаружи было темно, так что, должно быть, они ехали уже давно.  
Человек, сидящий совсем рядом с ним, заметил, что он пришел в себя и улыбнулся.  
  
— Хей, Джош, — он одарил лежащего парня улыбкой. — Я сержант Строллер… но все называют меня Серж.  
Он был средних лет, с крупным лбом и квадратной челюстью, и выглядел бы весьма пугающе, если бы не его добрые глаза. Его улыбка померкла, пока он подбирал слова.  
— Мне очень жаль, что все это происходит с тобой, парень, — мужчина глубоко грустно вздохнул. — И мне жаль, что я никак не могу помочь. В смысле, с болью. Это, наверное, жутко болит, — он опустил взгляд на его руки. — Но, обещаю, мы выберемся отсюда. Мы сделаем все, что возможно, чтобы доставить тебя домой, парень. Окей? Как только ты покинешь зону боевых действий, тебя посадят на самолет, и он заберет тебя далеко-далеко отсюда. И все будет в порядке, я уверен, — он положил руку на плечо Джоша, и тот слегка вздрогнул, о чем тут же пожалел, увидев боль в глазах Сержа.  
— Больше никто тебе не навредит.  
  
И, Боже, Джош, так сильно хотел ему поверить. Ему нужен был хоть какой-то проблеск надежды. Он не чувствовал себя в безопасности уже вечность, всегда на взводе, всегда напуганный и понятия не имеющий, что будет дальше. Последняя пара дней так сильно отличались от всего этого. Доктор Морган обращалась с ним так нежно, стремилась помочь ему, не щадя своих сил и времени, и это давало ему надежду. Он слышал, как Тайлер благодарил ее. Боже, Джош почти и забыл, как звучал голос его лучшего друга. Его голос на том конце провода дрожал, обеспокоенный и наполненный слезами, но это был Тайлер. Это было так странно, снова слышать его после такого количества времени, и Джошу было больно оттого, что он не мог сказать ничего в ответ. Он просто слушал своего лучшего друга, плача в трубку и сглатывая слезы. Его голосовые связки были слишком повреждены, чтобы издать что-то кроме этих болезненных хрипов. Слезы снова начали скапливаться в уголках его глаз, обжигая их. Сержант, должно быть, заметил это, потому что снова мягко прикоснулся к Джошу.  
  
— Не бойся. Мы все здесь, чтобы защитить тебя, — он кивнул на всех остальных людей в грузовике и снаружи него. — Пока мы здесь, ничего плохо не случится. И док тоже тут, — он указал на молодо выглядящего человека, как раз откидывающего задний борт. — Он сделает все, чтобы ты чувствовал себя настолько комфортно, насколько возможно.  
  
Комфортно, это слово, описывающее то, как Джош не смог бы почувствовать себя еще очень долго. Он уже забыл, каково это, быть в безопасности и не чувствовать боли. За все эти месяцы в аду не было ни единого дня, когда он не чувствовал бы боли. Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что он привык к этому, потому что ни одно живое существо не могло бы привыкнуть к такому насилию. Но, конечно, он не мог сказать сержанту, что он думал, так что он просто чуть кивнул и слабо улыбнулся. Мужчина улыбнулся ему в ответ, и хлопнул его по плечу, что заставило Джоша содрогнуться от боли.  
— Боже, прости. Я не хотел сделать тебе больно, — немедленно извинился Серж. Джош потряс головой и закрыл глаза. Он больше не мог вынести жалость в глазах всех вокруг.  
Вскоре все вернулись в грузовик, и расселись на скамейках вокруг него. Были слышны слабые звуки разворачивающегося где-то сражения, и их эхо заставило Джоша вздрогнуть. Они определенно были еще в зоне боевых действий, хоть звуки и были отдаленными. В грузовике стояла тишина. Большинство солдат старались не пялиться на Джоша, но он все равно мог ощущать все чувства и взгляды, направленные на него. Любопытство, симпатия, и, по большей части, жалость. Молодой человек, представленный как «док», сел в ногах импровизированного ложа Джоша.  
  
— Постарайся поспать, ладно, — устало сказал он. Судя по синякам под глазами, он не спал всю ночь. — Мы еще некоторое время пробудем здесь, но когда мы поедем, будет довольно неспокойно. Эмм… что ж, я… я правда восхищался вами, знаешь, — тихо произнес он, покраснев. — То есть, до того, как вас похитили и вот этого всего. Я был вашим фанатом некоторое время.  
Эти слова застали Джоша врасплох и его голова затрещала. Их музыка. Музыка, которую он раньше создавал со своим лучшим другом, до того, как все изменилось.  
  
— Эм… у меня есть младшая сестра. Ей шестнадцать, и у меня получается видеться с ней только на Рождество, ну, знаете, из-за армии и всего остального… ну, так вот, она отправила мне пару песен, и сказала, мне обязательно надо их послушать. Она сказала… она сказала, что ваша музыка в каком-то смысле лечит, — голос парня дрожал, и эмоции отчетливо проступали на его лице. Это и правда много для него значило. — И она была права. Я… мне было восемнадцать, когда я пошел в армию, и девятнадцать, когда меня послали сюда. Много чего случилось с того момента, и, честно говоря… если бы не ваша музыка, я бы уже давно сдался и не был бы даже жив, — последняя пара слов была произнесена быстро и тихо, будто он впервые признавался в этом кому-то. Скорее всего, так и было.  
  
Все вокруг молчали. У некоторых поблескивали глаза от непролитых слез, некоторые были просто грустными и задумчивыми. У Джоша тоже показались слезы, но впервые за Бог знает сколько времени, это не были слезы боли или отчаянья. Это ощущалось совсем иначе, ему хотелось плакать и смеяться одновременно. Ему хотелось обнять мальчика.  
  
— Я… я хотел бы поблагодарить вас, — справившись с эмоциями, произнес юный док. — За то, что создали что-то настолько реальное, и за то… за то, что все это время оставались реальным. Просто… да. Это то, что я хотел сказать, — неловко закончил он, глядя на свои руки.  
  
«Тебе нужно благодарить Тайлера, а не меня», подумал Джош. Но вместо этих слов он поднял левую руку и поманил к себе парнишку. Около секунды док пытался понять, чего от него хотят. Затем он медленно встал и опустился на колени перед Джошем. Все молчали, наблюдая за тем, как он наклонился к Джошу и аккуратно заключил его в мягкие объятья. Джош обнял его в ответ, стискивая зубы из-за ужасной боли, разлившейся в его костях. Но это объятье стоило боли. Парнишка начал плакать, уткнувшись ему в плечо, и Джош почувствовал, что и сам готов разрыдаться. Чувство близости, спокойствия и тепла от тела другого человека стало чуждым для него, но в то же время, это было чем-то знакомым, чем-то, что Джош неясно вспоминал из прежней жизни. Объятья… его никто не обнимал уже много месяцев. Это звучало глупо даже для самого Джоша, но он скучал по объятьям больше, чем по удобной кровати и вкусу настоящей еды. Он вспомнил, как его обнимали благодарные фанаты, восторгавшиеся тем, как их музыка помогала им, и волна ностальгии накатила на него.  
  
Они с Тайлером использовали музыку как лодку, чтобы переплыть из точки А в точку Б, и давали другим использовать ее так же. Ничто не могло сравниться с тем чувством, когда кто-то подходил к Джошу, и говорил, как сильно помогает их музыка и как кардинально меняет чью-то жизнь. Одно это чувство стоило любых усилий, наполняло его жизнь смыслом, значимостью. Через музыку он мог свободно самовыражаться, не испытывая страха, не прячась и не боясь осуждения. И, Боже, он так хотел эту снова ощутить эту свободу.  
И этот паренек, который прошел черт знает через что, видел вещи, которые никто не должен видеть, стоял перед постелью Джоша на коленях и плакал в его руках. Этот незнакомец, который находил в музыке способ справиться со своей поломанной жизнью солдата в эпицентре войны. Который находил надежду где-то между строчек, написанных его лучшим другом. Он заставлял Джоша надеяться, что остаток его жизни пока не растрачен впустую, что у него еще есть шанс. И он плакал вместе с этим парнишкой, прижимая его к себе, безмолвно благодаря за то, что напомнил ему, как надеяться.  
  
Некоторое время они оставались в этой позе, пока эмоциональное напряжение и боль, все еще пронизывающая его тело, не заставили измученного Джоша соскользнуть в полубессознательное состояние. Это принесло ему долгожданное спокойствие.  
  
Джош проснулся еще только раз — когда грузовик подбросило на кочке, и его потрепанное тело буквально закричало, протестуя. Жажда сводила его с ума, но голоса, чтобы попросить о воде, все еще не было. Отголоски войны все удалялись и удалялись, пока не затихли окончательно где-то вдалеке, сменившись шумом летящих машин и городской жизни. Надежда затрепыхалась в сердце Джоша, как бабочка, только-только расправившая свои крылья. Может, у него и правда был шанс пережить это. Может, он сможет оставить ад позади себя и начать заново.  
Надежда была опасна, это Джош твердо выучил за месяцы агонии в плену, окруженный насилием и смертью. Он так надеялся, что кто-то придет и спасет его, что кто-то ищет его и обязательно найдет, поможет. Ожидание было мучительным и долгим, а недели превращались в месяцы, и никто так и не пришел. Издевательства становились только хуже. Пытки — жестокие и частые, и надежда на помощь делала боль от них только хуже. Джош не мог вспомнить, в какой именно момент он прекратил надеяться и молиться, но это означало, что для него все было потеряно.  
  
Так что теперь Джош боялся надежды, но не мог ничего поделать с собой. Грузовик ехал медленно. Раскаленный влажный воздух не проникал в легкие, и Джош давился и кашлял. Кто-то держал его за руку, и повторял, что он будет в порядке, надо только продержаться еще немного. Ему казалось, будто вся его грудная клетка была расплющена монолитной плитой. Ребра болели, легкие судорожно сокращались в попытке вдохнуть еще немного воздуха. Они были так близко, и его тело снова подводило его, снова. Я обниму Тайлера, я увижу свою семью, я снова буду играть на барабанах, сказал себе Джош. Он повторял это про себя снова и снова, как молитву. Шум в его ушах поглощал все остальные звуки. Джош медленно погружался во тьму.  
  
Грузовик резко остановился, и Джош почувствовал боль от неожиданного толчка. Его левая рука обвивалась вокруг горла, царапая кожу в отчаянной попытке пропустить больше воздуха. Через тьму, он мог слышать, как кто-то выкрикивает его имя.  
  
— Джош! Джош? — голос был абсолютно безумным и отчаявшимся.  
  
— Где он, ГДЕ ОН? — голос приближался и становился все громче. Джош отчаянно цеплялся за него, пытаясь вытащить себя из окружающей темноты.  
— Пожалуйста, дайте мне его увидеть, мне нужно его увидеть, — кто-то буквально влетел в Джоша, заставляя его содрогнутся и попытаться увернуться от прикосновений.  
  
— Боже, боже, прости, — человек отпустил его, и Джош едва открыл глаза, продолжая отмахиваться от рук, пытавшихся удержать его. Его сердце билось слишком быстро, норовя выпрыгнуть из груди. Голос был таким знакомым, таким теплым и хрупким, но шум в ушах заглушал все это. Одним последним усилием Джош все же распахнул глаза и его зрение прояснилось. Перед ним, на грязном полу грузовика, весь зареванный, сидел самый важный человек в жизни Джоша. Его лучший друг испуганно смотрел на него, в его глазах читался шок и глубочайшая грусть. Слезы текли по щекам Тайлера как водопады, и его задыхающееся сопение выдавало его попытки остановить их.  
  
Джош перестал пытаться отстраниться и расслабился. Его взгляд был прикован к Тайлеру, будто он пытался выучить наизусть каждую черточку его лица. Его волосы, его впавшие карие глаза, в которых было столько сожаления, что у Джоша заболело сердце. Все это было слишком, и мозг Джоша отказывался работать. Все, что он мог делать, это беззвучно повторять «Тайлер», протягивая к своему другу перебинтованную руку. Затем, он задушено выдохнул, и мир вокруг снова почернел. Последним, что он мог слышать, был голос Тайлера, снова и снова повторявший его имя.


	11. Quiet strength

Тайлер как с катушек слетел. Всю ночь он провел паникуя и беспокоясь. Его мозг выдавал один за другим варианты развития событий, когда план по спасению Джоша проваливался. Ричард сказал, что лучше всего для него и Марка оставаться у госпиталя в Дамаске, куда прибудет колонна грузовиков. Тайлер уже поговорил с докторами в Штатах и, с некоторой помощью друзей, смог убедить их приехать в Сирию и оказать Джошу любую возможную помощь. Тайлер решил, что было бы неплохо, если бы они ждали его там, потому что сам он чувствовал себя так, будто у него в любую секунду может случиться нервный срыв. Так много всего могло пойти не так, так много всякого дерьма могло произойти и испортить весь план… Тайлер очень старался не думать об этом сейчас. Но, конечно, как бы он ни старался, его мысли все равно возвращались к тому же, обдумывая раз за разом все возможные слабые места плана. Это абсолютно вымотало его.  
  
В последний раз, когда он говорил с Ричардом, у него были плохие новости о здоровье Джоша, и это превратило Тайлера в один сплошной комок нервов. Его другу становилось хуже. Были все симптомы заражения крови из-за открытых ран. Коллапс легкого. Отказывающие почки. Врачи в том госпитале посреди гребаного поля боя немногое могли сделать, так что теперь каждая секунда была на счету. Но тот факт, что после восьми месяцев в плену, после всех пыток, голодовок и насилия, он все еще боролся и отказывался просто умереть, значил, что Джош все еще не сломался. Он всегда был сильнее, напомнил себе Тайлер уже в сотый раз. Джош был таким сильным и добрым одновременно, он всегда боролся со своими демонами без особого шума, вредя только себе.  
  
Страх того, что Тайлеру предстояло увидеть, когда Джош наконец будет в его руках, сводил его с ума. Так что он расхаживал взад и вперед у госпиталя, пытаясь выветрить пугающие картинки из его головы. Наиболее важным было то, что Джош жив. Тайлер старался сфокусироваться именно на этом. Сейчас он определенно далек от нормы, но он проделал такой долгий путь и все еще борется. Тайлер сейчас держался исключительно на надежде, хоть она и была довольно слабой. Но она хотя бы была, и ему нужно было оставаться сильным и оптимистичным, ради своего друга.  
  
Тайлер сидел на траве снаружи городской больницы, щурясь слипающими глазами на восходящее солнце, когда колонна огромных военных грузовиков въехала во двор. Он немедленно подорвался со своего места, и побежал со всех ног, почти сталкиваясь с открывающейся задней дверью самого большого грузовика.  
  
— Джош! ДЖОШ! — заорал Тайлер, абсолютно забывая о том, что вокруг были еще люди, окидывающие его насмешливыми взглядами. Он взобрался в грузовик на дрожащих ногах, которые были готовы предать его в любой момент.  
  
— Где он? ГДЕ ОН? — Тайлер наполовину подполз, наполовину подбежал к лежащему на полу телу. Это точно был он, Тайлер бы узнал Джоша за километр, с одного быстрого взгляда. Он отчаянно уткнулся в грудь лежащего мужчины, и только тогда, находясь буквально в дюйме от него, его собственное сердце замерло глубоко внутри, не завершив удар.  
  
Первое, что бросилось Тайлеру в глаза и поразило его до глубины души — это то, как он судорожно старался вдохнуть воздух, захлебываясь в хрипах, будто тонул. Он кашлял и давился, его левая рука слабо царапала горло. И, Боже, его горло. Оно все было покрыто синяками, а повязки не могли скрыть порезов и шрамов. Еще один пристальный взгляд на лицо Джоша, и внутри Тайлера что-то оборвалось. Бледная кожа обтягивала слишком острые скулы, выдавая, что его морили голодом. Синяки — старые и свежие, покрывали его лицо, спускаясь к шее, на которой отпечатались чужие пальцы. Сердце Тайлера обливалось кровью. Глаза Джоша были крепко зажмурены, скорее всего, от боли и недостатка воздуха, но под ними определенно были темно-фиолетовые синяки. Его волосы были темно-коричневые, Тайлер не видел этого цвета уже много лет. Они завивались у его лба и за ушами, намного длиннее, чем Тайлер когда-либо их помнил.  
  
Тайлер держался за Джоша еще несколько секунд, но старший слишком выпал из реальности, и не узнавал его. Он только метался, пытаясь уйти от прикосновений Тайлера, и вредил себе этим.  
  
Тайлер был весь в слезах, отпуская Джоша из своих объятий и извиняясь, хоть ему и было трудно произнести хоть что-нибудь сквозь слезы.  
  
— Боже, Боже, прости, пожалуйста, — он хватал ртом воздух. Джош постепенно утихомирился, но болезненный стон вырвался из его горла. Тайлер отстранился, не переставая отмечать его измученный вид и болезненные звуки, которые он издавал. Джош выглядел таким хрупким и маленьким. Его обычно мускулистое тело теперь превратилось в живой скелет. Кровь просачивалась через повязки, покрывавшие всю его правую руку. От этой картины, будто сошедшей из фильма ужасов, Тайлера затошнило. Это рука с его татуировкой. Тайлер взмолился, чтобы это было не тем, чем казалось, потому что он сильно сомневался, что сможет вынести это.  _«Держись, Тайлер, соберись и не смей сдаваться»_  повторял он в своей голове. Ему казалось, что весь его мир рушится сейчас, распадаясь на кусочки пока он стоит тут на коленях.  
  
Джош открыл глаза, и все, что осталось от мира Тайлера, рассыпалось и опало пеплом. Эти добрые глаза, прекрасные очи цвета темного шоколада теперь уставились в напуганные глаза Тайлера, наполненные таким количеством печали, что Тайлер едва мог дышать. Взгляд Джоша был измученным, отражавшим боль, которую не могли описать ни одни слова. Тайлер рвано вздохнул, зажимая руками рот, чувствуя, как слезы капают с подбородка. Узнавание промелькнуло в глазах старшего, что-то поменялось в нем, и его перебинтованная правая рука потянулась к Тайлеру. Он больше не метался, пытаясь отстраниться, а только распластался по земле, глядя своему лучшему другу прямо в глаза. Тайлер ласкающими движениями дотронулся до его руки, боясь, что любое движение может причинить боль.  
  
Кто-то пошевелился позади Тайлера, и внезапно он осознал, что вокруг них столпились люди, переговариваясь между собой. Точно, им нужно отнести Джоша в больницу, и помочь прежде, чем будет слишком поздно. И сказать это, конечно, было намного легче, чем сделать. Как только он попытался подняться, колени подломились, и он завалился назад, где-то кто-то поддержал его. Подхватив его под руки, кто-то аккуратно оттащил его от Джоша. Тайлер начал брыкаться, он не хотел оставлять своего лучшего друга в одиночестве теперь.  
  
— Хей, Тайлер, хей, — это был Марк, слава Богу. Тайлер сейчас нуждался в его поддержке. — Все в порядке, теперь надо дать медикам позаботиться о Джоше, ладно?  
Голос Марка тоже дрожал, но он все еще держался. Тайлер был благодарен ему за это, потому что его собственные силы были абсолютно подорваны ужасным видом его лучшего друга.  
— Просто посидим вот тут, — Марк вытащил его из грузовика и усадил на скамейку поблизости. — Подыши, и мы пойдем внутрь и проверим, как там Джош, окей?  
Тайлер только дрожал, слишком шокированный и потерянный, чтобы дать Марку нормальный ответ.  
— Все будет хорошо, Тайлер. Все будет в порядке, — Марк обвил его руками, слегка покачивая в своих объятьях. — Мы будем в порядке. Мы переживем это.  
И следовало бы поблагодарить Господа за существование Марка, потому что без него Тайлер бы просто лег на землю и рыдал. Он скажет ему об этом позже, когда найдет подходящие слова и вообще будет способен говорить, потому что сейчас его хватало только на всхлипы.  
  
Пока они сидели, пытаясь перевести дыхание, Джоша забрали из грузовика и перенесли в травмпункт. Тайлеру нужно было быть там, он не мог просто сидеть и упиваться своей ничтожностью, пока Джош боролся за жизнь. Марк помог ему встать, и они медленно вошли внутрь больницы, отыскав травмпункт, и сели в комнате ожидания. Тайлер знал, что ждать придется долго и это будет мучительно. Доктора из Америки еще не прибыли, а Дамаск едва ли был городом, где могли бы оказать лучшую медицинскую помощь. Но, все равно, это было лучше, чем полевой госпиталь, здесь у них хотя бы были болеутоляющие, и Джошу не придется страдать все это время. То, что барабанщик пережил все это путешествие из южной части страны к центру, в таком состоянии, было чудом. Доктор Морган предупредила его по телефону о серьезности положения Джоша, но не сказала ничего, абсолютно ничего, что могло бы подготовить его к зрелищу, что открылось ему, когда он вбежал в грузовик. Эти шокирующие секунды, когда он видел своего лучшего друга напуганного и ужасающегося из-за  _него_. Он видел шрамы, синяки и кровь, но Тайлер знал, что это не было и половиной. Он едва ли увидел все поверхностные повреждения. Настоящим повреждениям еще предстояло проявить себя, и Тайлеру хотелось просто убежать, спрятаться, и забыть, что хоть что-то из этого когда-то происходило.  
  
Время тянулось слишком медленно. Казалось, прошли дни, прежде чем средних лет женщина наконец показалась из комнаты, где находился Джош. Все нетерпеливо вскочили со своих кресел. Она стянула свои окровавленные перчатки и тяжело вздохнула, прежде чем обратиться к Тайлеру.  
  
— Вы родственник мистера Дана? — у нее был ужасный акцент, но Тайлера это не заботило. Единственным, что его заботило, было то, как там Джош.  
  
— Да, да, пожалуйста, скажите мне, как он? Он в порядке? — вопросы посыпались изо рта Тайлера. — Насколько все серьезно?  
  
— Мистер Дан тот еще счастливчик, вот что я вам скажу. Он прибыл сюда с опасными для жизни ранами, которые могли бы обернуться фатально, если бы вы промедлили еще день или два, — она сделала паузу и вытерла пот со лба. — Но он не только счастливчик, но еще и боец. Я знаю, вы хотели бы услышать хорошие новости, но прямо сейчас я не могу многого вам пообещать. Мы стабилизировали его состояние, но его жизнь все еще в опасности. Все его жизненно важные органы или смещены или повреждены, и пока его тело борется с шоком, риск для жизни все равно будет.  
Тайлер почувствовал, что его колени ослабевают, и опустился обратно в кресло посреди речи доктора. Казалось, будто кто-то со всей силы ударил его в живот.  
  
— М-можно его увидеть? — голос Тайлера был дрожащим, едва слышным, от попыток сдержать слезы. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, можно мне его увидеть.  
  
— Сейчас мы переводим Джоша в отделение интенсивной терапии, вы можете навестить его там. Я вернусь, когда его разместят, — доктор не стала дожидаться ответа Тайлера, вернулась в операционную.  
  
Тайлер сгорбился в кресле, наклонившись и спрятав голову в ладонях. Внезапно он почувствовал себя таким одиноким, будто у него не было больше никого в этом мире. Угроза потерять своего лучшего друга пронзала каждую его клетку, заставляя кровь холодеть. Последние восемь месяцев были чистым адом. Не знать, жив Джош, или нет, и что с ним происходит… тогда была надежда, что он вернется домой, живым, пусть и слабая, но она была. А теперь его лучший друг находился на тонкой грани между жизнью и смертью, и Тайлер чувствовал себя таким одиноким и усталым. Он знал, что если потеряет Джоша, то не сможет это пережить. Это полностью уничтожит его.  
  
Чья-то рука обнимала Тайлера за плечи, давая ему хоть каплю человеческого тепла. Марк передвинулся со своего места, и прижался к нему поближе.  
  
— Все в порядке, Тай, — прошептал Марк ему в ухо. — Худшее уже позади, окей? Он здесь, Джош снова с нами, и это единственное, что важно. Он справится с этим, и мы будем здесь, чтобы помочь ему. Уже скоро мы отправимся домой, и все будет хорошо.  
Тайлер кивнул, хоть он и не поверил словам Марка до конца. Худшее еще не кончилось, не кончится, пока Тайлер снова не увидит улыбку на лице Джоша и не услышит его смех.  _Если это когда-нибудь вообще случится_ , подумал он с ироничной кривой усмешкой, от которой его собственное сердце сжалось и все внутри перекосилось. Как кто-либо мог снова стать счастливым после всей этой боли и страха?  
  
Женский голос вырвал Тайлера из мыслей.  
  
— Можете следовать за мной, — доктор вернулась и ожидающе смотрела на Тайлера. Он встал, придерживаясь за Марка, и они оба прошли за женщиной на второй этаж.  
  
Эта больница была далека от того, что Тайлер привык видеть в Штатах. Она была переполнена, стояла невозможная духота и какофония из разных звуков. Раненые люди сидели тут и там, так как больница определенно была слишком мала, чтобы принять такое количество пациентов. Он пытался не слишком пялиться на людей, но не мог ничего с собой поделать, заметив ребенка, чья нога ниже колена полностью отсутствовала. По полу растекалась кровь, но ребенок не кричал и не плакал, только сидел с испуганным и потерянным видом, держась за окровавленный бинт. Тайлеру хотелось плакать. То же самое творилось и на втором этаже, где люди — молодые и старые, сидели и лежали на полу или на грязных матрасах. Каждая комната была заставлена кроватями. Стоны и крики боли заставляли кровь Тайлера леденеть, и он никогда больше в своей жизни не мечтал так сильно оказаться где угодно еще на планете.  
  
Они остановились перед комнатой в конце коридора. В двери было стекло, так что Тайлер мог увидеть шесть кроватей, на которых разместились неподвижные пациенты, чье состояние было критическим. Его колени дрожали, в горле пересохло, и сглатывать было труднее. Обежав комнату глазами пару раз, он заметил на кровати в углу фигуру с темно-коричневыми волосами и перебинтованной правой рукой. Тайлер глубоко вздохнул, и посмотрел на доктора, ожидая разрешения войти.  
  
— Можете зайти, — произнесла она. — и остаться рядом со своим другом, но не ожидайте, что он скоро проснется. Если же он очнется, вам лучше будет позвать кого-нибудь, потому что, учитывая его состояние, он будет испытывать сильную боль. Сейчас мы не может сделать ничего, кроме как ждать.  
  
— Ему больно сейчас? Он может что-нибудь чувствовать? — этот вопрос терзал Тайлера, так что он все же спросил.  
  
— Пока он не в сознании, он не должен что-либо чувствовать. Но это сложный вопрос. Его сердцебиение очень быстрое, так что, возможно, он может чувствовать или слышать что-то.  
  
— Он сможет услышать меня? Если я буду говорить, он услышит?  
  
— Может быть. Как я уже сказала, это сложный вопрос.  
  
— Его… какой вред ему был нанесен? — Тайлер боялся задавать этот вопрос, но ему нужно было знать. Джош выглядел серьезно покалеченным, но ему надо было знать, как именно покалеченным и насколько сильно. Сейчас это казалось важным.  
  
— Различный, — произнесла доктор, и на секунду в ее голосе мелькнуло сочувствие. — Сломанные ребра, почти все из них сломаны или были сломаны раньше, внутреннее кровотечение, коллапс левого легкого из-за проткнувшего его ребра, нам пришлось удалить его разорванный мочевой пузырь и селезенку*. Оба его плеча смещены, и… ну, список можно продолжать еще долго, мистер Джозеф. Это будет долго, — она замолчала и посмотрела Тайлеру в глаза. — Молитесь. Молитесь, чтобы его разум вылечился вместе с его телом, — затем она коротко улыбнулась и оставила Тайлера, с шокированным Марком за плечом.  
  
Марк положил руку на плечо Тайлеру, и произнес:  
  
— Ты можешь зайти и взглянуть на него, если хочешь. Я подожду снаружи, — Тайлер понятия не имел, чего он хотел. Ему не хотелось быть одному сейчас, но хотелось и уединиться с Джошем. Так что он просто кивнул, на самом деле, не будучи в состоянии принимать решения. Марк снова обнял его, и двинулся к скамейкам у комнаты, чтобы присесть. Тайлер закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Выдохнул, и толкнул дверь.  
  
И он лежал там, на маленькой больничной кровати, беспомощный, на грани между жизнью и смертью. Тайлер присел на его кровать, и не смог сдержать несколько всхлипов. Он мягко погладил щеку Джоша, вытирая слезы, и затем позволил себе медленно и осторожно поцеловать его в лоб. Джош слегка дернулся, его пульс подскочил, и сжались пальцы. Тайлер медленно убрал пару выбившихся кудряшек с его лица, все еще касаясь его очень мягко.  
  
— Тшшш, — прошептал он. — Теперь все хорошо. Ты будешь в порядке, Джоши, — его голос дрожал даже во время шепота, так что Тайлер знал, что его голос сломается, если он заговорит громче. Сломается так же, как и сам Тайлер. Он разваливался на куски перед Джошем. — Я буду охранять тебя, Джей. Я позабочусь о тебе, — тихо шептал Тайлер, пока пульс Джоша все убыстрялся. Свежие слезы скатились по лицу барабанщика, и Тайлер задумался над тем, были ли они следствием боли, или того, что он мог слышать его голос. — Я знаю, ты можешь слышать меня, я просто знаю. Ты такой сильный, такой чертовски храбрый… я так сильно скучал по тебе, Джош. Ты понятия не имеешь, насколько сложно это было, — теперь Тайлер давился своими слезами. Он лег рядом с дрожащим мужчиной на кровать и прижался к нему, надеясь, что не делает ему больно. — Если ты слышишь меня, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я так горжусь тобой, Джей. И ты будешь в порядке, я буду рядом, несмотря ни на что.  
Тайлер больше не мог терпеть, и слезы и всхлипы заполнили всю комнату, заглушая другие звуки. Сквозь рыдания он почувствовал чужую холодную руку на своей, и понял, что это Джош пытается успокоить его хоть как-то. От этого он заплакал только сильнее, и затем свернулся в клубочек, прижимаясь к Джошу и закапываясь лицом ему в плечо.  
  
Тайлер плакал, пока не кончились слезы. Эмоции, запертые внутри него столько месяцев, вырвались, как огромная волна прилива, затопила его, и оставила его абсолютно вымотанным. Последним, что он запомнил, засыпая в объятьях друга, было громкое сердцебиение Джоша, доносящееся через его поломанные ребра. Это напомнило ему о том, что сила не измеряется физическими нагрузками и тем, сколько человек может поднять.  _«Сила рождается в тишине вечно страдающего сердца; не среди радости»_ , часто говорил его дедушка. Такая тихая сила всегда была чем-то, чем Тайлер неизменно восхищался, и ровное сердцебиение в его ухе было еще одним доказательством.  
  
Джош был  _сильным_. Он справится.


	12. Long way home

Большую часть времени Джош провел под наркозом, бессознательно валяясь на кровати и почти не сознавая, что с ним происходит. После того, как его забрали из грузовика и перенесли в здание, напоминающее больницу, все происходило слишком быстро. Его мутный рассудок не поспевал за событиями. Вокруг него царила какофония звуков, кто-то разговаривал, кричал, его толкали. Пищала аппаратура, иглы шприцов вонзались в его кожу, руки вытащили из рукавов. Все было слишком быстрым, слишком размытым, чтобы он смог отреагировать. Он был напуган и дезориентирован и мог только цепляться за надежду, что ему не привиделось лицо Тайлера, что он правда был здесь. Мысль об этом помогала ему почувствовать облегчение, даже среди всего страха и белоснежной жгучей агонии, овладевавшей его телом.  
  
Доктора, должно быть, дали ему что-то, потому что теперь сверлящая и обжигающая боль стала слабее, превратившись в тянущее недомогание, все еще пронзавшее все его тело. Он не был полностью в сознании и у него все еще не было голоса, чтобы пожаловаться или попросить еще лекарств. Его разум и его органы чувств работали, но он не мог заставить себя открыть глаза или пошевелиться. Будто он застрял между жизнью и смертью, и не двигался ни в одном из направлений. Джош не был даже уверен, чего он больше сейчас хочет. Жизнь значила что ему придется проснуться и окунуться в мир, полный боли, а он не был уверен, что сможет с ней справиться. Хоть он и не был больше в руках у террористов, его тело уже было слишком искалечено, чтобы правильно функционировать. Результат многих месяцев беспощадных и непрекращающихся пыток. Выжить означало что ему придется иметь дело с последствиями, которые были почти так же ужасны, как сами пытки. Не только его тело было подвергнуто насилию и изувечено, но и его достоинство тоже, благодаря бесконечным унижениям, которым его подвергали. Жить со всем этим было бы тихим адом, особенно тихим с тех пор, как он потерял голос.  
  
Но если он выживет — он снова увидит Тайлера. Снова обнимет его. Долгое время это было единственной мечтой Джоша, единственным, что удерживало его рассудок на плаву. Тайлер нуждался в нем, напомнил себе Джош. Он был слишком хрупким и слишком хорошим для этого мира. Люди часто не понимали его, и это ранило Джоша. Зачастую он не видели его прекрасного сердца за его неуверенностью. И Тайлер вкладывал все свои подавленные эмоции в песни, которые заставляли Джоша плакать намного чаще, чем он признавался. Воспоминания заполонили его затуманенный разум, но он был только рад этому. Ему нужно было что-то, за что держаться, пока земля выскальзывала из-под дрожащих ног. Он так долго не понимал, что реальность, а что плод его напуганного рассудка, что все воспоминания превратились в одно размытое пятно, не имеющее никакого смысла. Единственной ясной картинкой был Тайлер, и его теплая улыбка, его смех и вечно холодные руки, ледяные даже в самые теплые дни лета.  
  
Сознание вернулось к Джошу ровно в тот момент, когда кто-то открыл его рот и пропихнул что-то туда. Он подавился и закашлялся. Непонятный твердый предмет со всей силы пропихивали ему в глотку, пока кто-то другой удерживал его за плечи. В ту же секунду паника поднялась у него в груди, и он отчаянно попытался вывернуться из чужой хватки. Его сломанные ребра болезненно ныли, и смещенные плечи горели от давления на них. Его ослабшее тело не могло бороться, так что, в конце концов, предмет, похожий на трубку, втолкнули глубоко в его горло. Он неприятно царапал внутренние стенки глотки. Слезы катились по его щекам, и Джош проклял себя за то, что он такой слабый. Все, блять, что он делает, это плачет, и от этого его уже тошнило.  
  
Как ни странно, трубка помогла ему дышать, впустив в его легкие волну кислорода. Долгожданный воздух принес облегчение и такое чувство легкости, о котором Джош не мог и помыслить пару минут назад. Чьи-то руки снова дотрагивались до него, и Джош хотел запротестовать, но ошеломляющее чувство того, что он, наконец,  _дышит_  просто перекрыло все остальное. Ему дали еще болеутоляющих, от которых во всем его теле разлилась небывалая легкость, будто он летал. Его кровать куда-то отвезли и оставили в намного более темном месте, чем предыдущая комната. Еще тут было не так шумно, так что он позволил себе провалиться в бессознательное состояние, наслаждаясь тишиной и блаженной свободой от боли.  
  
Но это состояние не продлилось долго. Некоторое время спустя Джош очнулся из-за боли в груди, подкрепленной высокой температурой, буквально сжигавшей его, и невыносимой жаждой. Он все еще не был полностью в сознании из-за сильных лекарств, замутнивших его разум и усыпивших бдительность. Но его тело  _чувствовало_ , конечно же, подумал Джош. Он не мог получить и минуты спокойствия. В этот раз в комнате было не так тихо, он мог слышать, как рядом кто-то едва слышно хлюпал носом. Этот же «кто-то» трогал его волосы, нежно убирая пряди с лица. Из-за успокаивающих, мягких прикосновений, Джош даже не испугался, что было редкостью теперь, когда любой тактильный контакт ввергал его в панику. Легкими движениями руки утирали его слезы, перебирали волосы, и это было восхитительно. Джош хотел открыть глаза и посмотреть на обладателя этих холодных рук. Рук, которые даже в самые жаркие дни лета оставались холодными.  _Пожалуйста, я хочу открыть глаза_ , взмолился Джош.  _Боже, я хочу увидеть его, пожалуйста, позволь мне посмотреть на Тайлера._  Кровать рядом с ним прогнулась, и человек лег рядом с Джошем, сворачиваясь клубком и тихо плача. Он знал, что это был Тайлер, он мог узнать своего лучшего друга даже по почти неслышному присутствию рядом. Несмотря на то, что Джош едва ли был по-настоящему в сознании, и боль все еще мучила его, он хотел дать Тайлеру знать, что чувствует его, и что он бесконечно благодарен. Сжав зубы, барабанщик приподнял правую руку и накрыл ею руку Тайлера. От этого движения вверх к его плечам понеслись искры боли. Их руки были почти одинаково холодны, но рука Тайлера дрожала сильнее.  _Все хорошо_ , подумал Джош.  _Все будет хорошо._  Другая рука накрыла его, и тьма снова забрала его в свои объятья.  
  
***  
  
Из сна Тайлера грубо выдернули задыхающиеся звуки, которые исходили от фигуры, лежащей рядом с ним на кровати. Ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, и вспомнить, где он находится и что происходит. Когда его мозг включился, реакция была незамедлительной, и его руки тут же метнулись к лицу Джоша. Барабанщик дрожал и судорожно втягивал воздух через трубку в его рту. С ней точно что-то было не так, и Джош давился ей, задыхаясь еще больше.  
  
— Джош? Боже, что с тобой? — он подскочил с кровати и буквально вылетел из маленькой комнаты в коридор, чтобы позвать врача.  
  
— Помогите, кто-нибудь, пожалуйста! — Тайлер бежал по коридору, но видел только сотни раненных, расположившихся везде, затруднявших передвижения. «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста», монотонно повторял он, как молитву, пока хаос разворачивался вокруг него во всей красе. Даже если тут и были врачи, они были слишком заняты, занимаясь раненными людьми, лежащими и сидящими повсюду. Громкий плач детей оглушал его.  
  
— Кто-нибудь, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, — завопил Тайлер, сбегая вниз по лестнице на первый этаж. Кто-то пробежал мимо и почти сшиб его с ног. Тайлер был готов отбиваться, но чьи-то руки удержали его плечи, и две секунды спустя он увидел перед собой обеспокоенного Марка.  
  
— Тай, что случилось? Почему ты кричал? — Марк слегка встряхнул его, но Тайлер слишком паниковал, и все слова вперемешку неразборчиво вылетали из его рта.  
  
— Джош… Боже… ему нужен врач… он, он задыхается, надо чтобы кто-то… кто-то должен ему помочь…  
Марк немедленно отпустил Тайлера и лихорадочно огляделся. Первый этаж выглядел еще хуже, кровь была повсюду и люди не прекращали поступать, их было так много, что едва ли он все бы поместились тут.  
  
— Было нападение, — беспомощно выдохнул Марк. — Блять, это дерьмово, реально дерьмово. Просто побудь тут, Тай, ладно? Я найду кого-нибудь, но тебе надо подождать меня тут, — Марк едва дождался кивка Тайлера и выбежал из комнаты.  
  
Все вокруг было таким хаотичным, громким и безумным. Тайлер почувствовал, как кружится голова и подгибаются колени. Он сполз на пол, стараясь сфокусироваться и подавить тошноту. Под ним была лужа крови, вероятно, от кого-то из несчастных раненных, и его руки и джинсы стремительно покрывались багрянцем. Тайлер с трудом, но смог снова дышать спокойно и все же не опустошил свой желудок прямо тут, на пол, среди мертвых и умирающих. Он чувствовал себя покинутым, оставленным Богом, если он и существовал где-то во вселенной. И единственное, что он мог сделать, это сцепить свои окровавленные руки, закрыть глаза и молиться.  
  
Секундой, или, может, часом позже пара сильных рук подняла его с пола и повела куда-то прочь из госпиталя, под теплые лучи закатного солнца. Тайлер хотел воспротивиться, но все те ужасы, свидетелем которых он стал в больнице, подорвали его решимость делать что бы то ни было, разве что свернуться в клубок и плакать до беспамятства. Руки уверенно поддерживали его, доведя до машины и усадив внутрь, и оставались на его плечах всю поездку. Он невольно вывалился из реальности и вернулся намного позже. Его глаза резко распахнулись. Веки, казалось, были отлиты из свинца. Оглядевшись, он обнаружил себя наполовину лежащим, наполовину сидящим на диване в гостиничном номе. Его собственном гостиничном номере, отметил Тайлер. Вокруг было тихо и темно, шторы были полностью задернуты, но рядом точно был кто-то еще. Тайлер слышал чьи-то движения в соседней комнате. Все еще дрожа, он спустил ноги с дивана и двинулся к кухне, откуда доносилось позвякивание посуды.  
  
Когда Тайлер вошел в кухню, Ричард как раз стоял у плиты, готовя еду. Он выглядел уставшим и измотанным, словно не спал несколько дней. Скорее всего, так и было. Поначалу он не заметил вошедшего Тайлера, но повернувшись, чтобы поставить тарелки на стол, он обнаружил его, неловко топчущегося в проходе, и улыбнулся.  
  
— Хей, Тайлер. Рад, что ты проснулся. Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Тайлер слегка потерял дар речи, так что мог только открывать и закрывать рот. — Прости, ты, наверное, не понимаешь, что я тут делаю. Надеюсь, ты не против, что я приготовил еду, просто ты выглядишь так, будто уже давно нормально не ел.  
Это было стопроцентной правдой, и желудок Тайлера отозвался громким урчанием на слова Ричарда.  
— Давай, Тайлер, сядь и поешь чего-нибудь, а я расскажу, что происходит. Ладно?  
Тайлер приблизился к ближайшему стулу и тяжело на него плюхнулся. Почему он был в отеле? Почему Ричард был в отеле? Где Джош? Боже, Джош… чем все закончилось в больнице?  
  
— Джош в порядке, — будто читая мысли Тайлера, произнес Ричард, как только поставил свою тарелку на стол. — Не беспокойся, с ним все будет хорошо. Специалисты из Америки прибыли сегодня, и прямо сейчас они с ним. Он в хороших руках, Тайлер, не бойся. Представитель американского посольства, мистер Джавал и твой друг Марк тоже там. Джош в хороших руках.  
  
— Эммм… а я почему тут?  
  
— У тебя была паническая атака, и я прекрасно могу это понять, учитывая все происходящее. Ты, наверное, не спал уже несколько дней. Это предел для твоего тела, — Ричард тоже выглядел так, будто давно не спал, но Тайлер был слишком обеспокоен насчет Джоша, чтобы спросить что-нибудь.  
  
— Я в порядке, только немного устал… Я... я не особо что помню, только то, как я проснулся, и Джош задыхался рядом со мной, так что я испугался и побежал искать доктора, и… я…  
Тайлер обхватил голову руками и закрыл глаза. Его грудь сдавило от воспоминаний. Искалеченные люди, беспомощно лежащие в своей собственной крови…  
— Там было много людей, они все были ранены, и я пытался найти врача, но не мог, и… я не знаю, что случилось. Мне жаль, — он чувствовал себя таким слабым, таким, блять, жалким. Почему у него была такая неустойчивая психика? Почему его разум всегда сдавал именно в те моменты, когда ему нужно было быть сильным?  
  
— Тайлер, — тихий голос Ричарда был пропитан симпатией. — Бояться — это нормально. Нормально — чувствовать себя потерянным и испуганным. Это не тот случай, когда можно просто прийти и решить все одним махом. Ты коришь себя за это, не так ли?  
  
— Я… ты не понимаешь. Он мой лучший друг. Он тот, кто всегда был рядом со мной, и сейчас я чувствую себя так, будто подвожу его. Я не могу быть сильным, не могу быть храбрым, я просто не могу справиться с этим, — его голос снова дрожал, а глаза подернулись слезами.  
  
— Ты понадобишься Джошу, когда он будет восстанавливаться от этих испытаний. Сейчас же вокруг него много других людей, готовых позаботиться о нем и помочь. Но как только вы вернетесь домой, ты будешь самым важным человеком в его восстановлении, — это не особо помогло Тайлеру, но мысль о том, что вокруг Джоша много людей, способных помочь ему, согрела его изнутри. — Я советую тебе поспать и хотя бы слегка подкрепиться. Джош почти готов к перелету обратно в Америку, но нам придется подождать разрешения.  
  
— И сколько это займет?  
  
— Сложно сказать, но, надеюсь, вы сможете вылететь уже утром.  
  
Даже мысль о том, что они смогут покинуть эту проклятую дыру уже к утру казалась невозможной, и Тайлер решил не возлагать на это особо высоких надежд. Что-то всегда могло пойти не так, как уже бывало, так что его ожидания оставались весьма заниженными.  
  
— Могу я увидеть Джоша? — это было единственным, о чем Тайлер мог думать. Ему нужно было убедиться, что его друг в порядке, что никто не похитил его снова, пока он спал.  
  
— Конечно, ты можешь, но я бы посоветовал тебе сейчас отдохнуть. О нем позаботятся, а ты почти ничего не можешь сделать для него сейчас. Он без сознания, так что не сможет осознать твое присутствие, и это только еще больше вымотает тебя.  
  
— Я не думаю, что я смогу уснуть, — честно признался Тайлер. У него не было и шанса просто спать, пока о Джоше где-то там «заботились». Он хотел увидеть Джоша, и быть рядом с ним, но после всего случившегося он чувствовал себя так, будто не в силах помочь, если что-то случится.  
  
— Тогда просто отдохни. Марк скоро присоединится к тебе, так что ты не будешь тут один. Я позвоню, как только самолет будет готов, так что тебе стоило бы собрать свои вещи, просто на всякий случай.  
Затем Ричард поднялся со стула и дружески похлопал Тайлера по плечу.  
— Все это скоро кончится. Просто держись, — он подхватил свое пальто и тихо покинул номер.  
  
***  
  
Тайлер сказал, что не собирался ложиться спать, но как только его голова коснулась подушки, он буквально вырубился. Но и спокойно поспать ему не удалось, его разум надоедал ему кошмарами и ужасными картинками, никак не выходившими из головы. За вечер и ночь он много раз просыпался. В одно из этих пробуждений пришел Марк и лег рядом. Звонок, которого они ждали, поступил рано утром, когда снаружи еще было темно. Джош был готов к путешествию, и Тайлер надеялся, что он достаточно силен, чтобы перенести долгий перелет. Самолет был снабжен всем необходимым медицинским оборудованием на случай критической ситуации. Все десять докторов были настоящими профессионалами, Тайлер лично убедился, что только лучшие специалисты будут заботиться о Джоше.  
  
Тайлер, Марк и мистер Джавал приехали в аэропорт за тридцать минут до вылета, Ричард тоже был там, чтобы попрощаться. Родителей Джоша проинформировали о том, что их сын был найден живым, но в тяжелом физическом состоянии, и что в течение следующих двадцати четырех часов он прибудет на землю США. Тайлер постарался, чтобы новости не попали на всеобщее обозрение, и попросил всех вовлеченных в дело не говорить об этом ни с кем, кроме ближайших родственников и друзей, которым они правда могут доверять. Последнее, что сейчас нужно было Джошу, это внимание СМИ, которое немедленно обрушится на них, если новость о его возвращении просочится. Все это, конечно, было неизбежно, они не могли вечно хранить этот секрет, но прямо сейчас они нуждались в тишине и покое, особенно Джош.  
  
Прощание было эмоциональным и почти плаксивым. Тайлер чуть ли на колени упал, стараясь отблагодарить Ричарда за всю ту помощь и поддержку, которую он оказал. Этот незнакомец, случайно встреченный человек, рисковал своей жизнью и благополучием сотни раз, только чтобы вытащить их двоих из этого ада. Тайлер пообещал ему, что теперь он всегда желанный гость в их доме, и может приезжать в Штаты когда угодно и оставаться там сколько захочет.  
  
Ричард притянул Тайлера в долгие и крепкие объятия, и внезапно Тайлеру захотелось разрыдаться, как ребенку.  
  
— Я позвоню тебе, когда все немного уляжется, — пообещал Ричард, похлопывая его по спине. — Есть еще кое-что, что мне нужно тебе показать, но сейчас не время. Пока что просто позаботься о себе и своем друге, вам обоим много чего пришлось вынести. Это будет трудно, но Джош крепкий и храбрый, так же, как и ты.  
Тайлер вытер лицо рукавом и кивнул. Джош действительно был сильным. Он знал, что его друг намного жестче, чем другие могли подумать. Но сам Тайлер… он был устойчив как карточный домик на льду. Слабейший порыв ветра мог разрушить его и оставить полностью разбитым.  
  
— Спасибо, — прошептал Тайлер. За прошедший час он повтори это слово уже сотню раз, но все равно чувствовал потребность повторить его, чтобы точно передать всю благодарность.  
  
Когда все было готово, он взошел на борт и сел в кресло рядом с Джошем, обхватывая его ладонь и гладя по волосам. Это будет длинный и тяжелый путь, подумал Тайлер, пробежавшись взглядом по синякам и шрамам, покрывавшим кожу его друга. Он не был уверен, помогли ли его молитвы тогда, в больнице, или это было просто совпадение, но, все же, сцепил свои руки в замок вокруг рук Джоша и взмолился к Господу, небесам и всей вселенной, чтобы они наградили его достаточной силой и мужеством, чтобы он отдал всю ее Джошу и его пути к восстановлению, который начинался прямо сейчас.


	13. You don't know the half of the abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> флешбеки Джоша  
> tw! почти графическое описание физического и психического насилия и последствий

_Твёрдый каменный пол больно царапал голые колени Джоша, кожа на них уже потрескалась и кровоточила от долгого пребывания в одной позиции. Джош всё пытался найти наиболее удобное положение, чтобы удержаться в нём. По большей части только страх удерживал его в коленопреклоненной позе, все его мускулы и суставы сгорали от боли и требовали от него просто **лечь** , но громкий звук рассекающего воздух кнута позади него снова наполнял его страхом наказания, заставляя оставаться в той же позе на грязной земле. То, что его руки были неудобно скованы за его спиной, выпрямляя его позвоночник в ровную линию, тоже не помогало. Металл врезался в и без того разодранную кожу его запястий. У боли есть свои плюсы, горько подумал Джош. Она хотя бы не дает ему заснуть. Он провёл множество долгих изнурительных часов, стоя на коленях, и, благодаря отсутствию сна и любого отдыха, он был на грани физического истощения. Его дыхание было быстрым и поверхностным. Страх заполонил каждую клеточку его тела. Каждый раз, когда он касался земли, потеряв равновесие или измученно задремав, его безжалостно хлестали._

_Джош мог чувствовать, как человек позади него ходил кругами, словно хищный зверь. Каждый его тихий аккуратный шаг пугал Джоша до смерти. Кончиком кнута человек коснулся места между его лопатками, где на его коже красовались два глубоких рубца. Связанный Джош мог только беспомощно дёрнуться и задрожать ещё сильнее, крепче зажмуривая глаза. Мужчина позади него продолжал играться, скользя кнутом по коже, задевая синяки и периодически кровоточащую кожу. Джош знал эту уловку, предназначенную для того, чтобы он потерял равновесие и упал, после чего охранник, наконец, смог бы наказать его, жестоко высечь кнутом._

_Несмотря на то, как сильно он сжимал зубы, игнорируя боль в мышцах и делая всё возможное, чтобы не двигаться, желание уснуть было слишком велико. Его мозг просто отключился, и, пусть это и произошло всего на пару секунд, но этого было достаточно, чтобы его тело расслабилось и упало. Последовавшая за этим череда жгучих ударов плетью заставила Джоша закричать и согнуться пополам._

_Ему некуда было бежать, он не мог спрятаться от этих ударов, и Джош почувствовал себя таким беспомощным, обнажённым и беззащитным, что это буквально сводило его с ума. Похитители забрали все его вещи в первый же день, когда он попал сюда, и одежду тоже. Клеймо унижения горело на его коже, но ему приходилось оставаться голым перед всеми этими незнакомцами, и их прикосновения по всему телу заставляли Джоша стыдиться ещё больше._

_Джоша всего трясло от холода и от леденящего душу страха. Он буквально ненавидел то, что не может спрятать свой страх от похитителей, но как бы он не старался, не стискивал зубы и кулаки, тремор не прекращался. Джош ненавидел выказывать слабость, но не потому, что он слишком многое о себе мнил, а потому, что стыд делал любое физическое насилие намного хуже. И люди, удерживавшие его тут, точно знали это, потому что раз за разом находили новые пути втоптать его в грязь._

_Например, как когда его таскали по полу, словно собачку, и металлический ошейник тяжело впивался в его шею. Если им казалось, что этого недостаточно, они надевали на него намордник и таскали его вокруг, показывая всем на потеху. А затем они отправили его туда, где настоящие собаки ели и спали, и бросили там. Псины были огромными и жестокими, они лаяли и кусались каждый раз, когда Джош пытался покинуть свое место и пробраться на их территорию. Ему приходилось есть их еду и пить их воду, но это было почти невозможно из-за злобно огрызающихся собак. Неделями Джош пил только тогда, когда собак не было поблизости или если им было не до этого, и ел буквально раз или два в неделю. Этого было едва достаточно для того, чтобы поддерживать в нём жизнь. Он спал на голой земле в окружении мочи и отходов, каждый день забиваясь в угол и боясь, что собаки могут напасть и съесть его заживо. Но чем больше времени он проводил там, тем более привлекательными становились мысли об этом, и это тоже пугало. Эти несколько недель с псами были худшими в его жизни, и если бы ему пришлось выбирать между тем, чтобы пережить это снова или умереть, он бы без сомнений выбрал смерть._

_Джош слишком погрузился в воспоминания и потому в следующее мгновение вскрикнул от удивления и боли, раздирающей боли от ударов кнутом. Раздался ещё один щёлкающий звук, и его правое плечо, уже и так искалеченное, пронзила обжигающая боль. Он подался вперед, его скованные за спиной руки болезненно заныли, не давая ему свернуться в клубок. Ещё один удар кнутом пришелся точно на спину, разрывая кожу._

_— ПОДНИМАЙСЯ, — прорычал охранник, продолжая хлестать его и буквально ввергая в агонию каждым ударом._

_Джош подумал, что он сможет подняться, сможет снова встать на свои кровоточащие колени, дрожащий от испуга и боли. Он плакал, а слезы — это ещё одно, что он ненавидит выставлять напоказ, но он был слишком измучен и не мог сдержаться. Он рвано дышал, постоянно прерываясь на всхлипы и опустив голову, не желая смотреть в глаза своему мучителю._

_— Вы, американцы, думаете, что лучше всех, а? — глумливо произнес охранник. — Ведёте себя так, будто вам ничего не страшно, — его акцент был ужасен, хоть это и не было особо важно для Джоша сейчас. — Почему ж ты плачешь, а? Тебе что, страшно?  
Мужчина обвёл кончиком кнута лицо Джоша, отчего тот дернулся и заработал тяжелую пощечину. Затем ещё одну, ещё сильнее, и он упал на землю, ударившись правым боком._

_Падение означало, что он нарушил коленопреклоненную позицию. Следом за этим на его бёдра, руки, рёбра и лицо с левой стороны обрушился град хлёстких ударов. Охранник что-то выкрикивал, но или он говорил на арабском, или Джош уже почти отключился и не мог разбирать человеческую речь._

_Это было слишком, боль буквально сжигала его заживо, словно в аду, и он кричал так громко, как только мог, захлёбываясь всхлипами и путаясь в словах. Он умолял, и это было так унизительно и ощущалось так **неправильно** , но он не мог больше, не мог, не мог…_

_Чьи-то руки схватили его, пытаясь поднять с земли, и страх душил его._

_— Пожалуйста, нет, пожалуйста, не надо… простите, простите меня, пожалуйста, — он рыдал, пока руки продолжали тянуть его, пытаясь заставить выпрямиться. Он хотел исчезнуть, пропасть, умереть…_

— Джош!  
Кто-то звал его по имени, и он почувствовал себя так, будто на него вылили ведро холодной воды, услышав знакомый голос.  
— Джош, пожалуйста… пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, — в дрожащем голосе слышались слёзы и отчаянная мольба. — Ты в порядке, всё хорошо, всё хорошо, — мягкие руки обнимали его, успокаивая, но, ох, это было так непривычно. — Пожалуйста, Джош, пусть с тобой всё будет хорошо, проснись, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Боже, — от этого надрывающегося тона все рефлексы Джоша, наконец, проснулись, и он дёрнулся так сильно, что врезался в человека, удерживавшего его, и они оба слетели на землю.

Он был в комнате, настоящей комнате с мебелью, кроватью и ковром на полу, с зажженными лампами, чей яркий свет слепил глаза. Джош инстинктивно перекатился на колени и зажмурил глаза, мыслями всё ещё пребывая в том леденящем кровь ужасе, который окружал его последние восемь месяцев. Он ожидал, что кто-то ударит его, опрокинет на землю и будет избивать, пока у него не останется сил даже для того, чтобы умолять о пощаде, но вместо этого мягкие руки обхватили его лицо. Глаза Джоша резко распахнулись.

Тайлер смотрел на него широко раскрытыми дикими глазами, в которых отражался такой шок, страх и грусть, что Джош просто не мог вынести это. Младший стоял перед ним на коленях с мокрыми глазами и перепачканным слёзами лицом, одежда вся измята, будто он только что проснулся. Его руки едва скользили по лицу Джоша, будто он боялся, что любое давление причинит ему боль. Только что пережитый кошмар всё ещё был свеж в его памяти, и Джош задыхался. Когда он полностью осознал происходящее, сердце лихорадочно забилось, и слёзы подступили к его глазам.

Не раздумывая, Джош подался вперед и обвил своими искалеченными руками Тайлера, всхлипывая так сильно, что всё его тело тряслось. Он был в безопасности, он был с Тайлером, это не было сном, не было ловушкой. Он был  _в безопасности_.

Джош чувствовал, что Тайлера тоже всего трясет от слёз, и его сердце заныло от мысли о том, что это он так напугал и расстроил своего лучшего друга. Но один только факт того, что он держал Тайлера в своих руках, наполнял его таким счастьем, что он был готов взорваться. Он  _обнимал **своего** Тайлера.  **Наконец-то**._

Они стояли там, переплетя конечности, крепко вцепившись друг в друга, обнимаясь, плача. Но через некоторое время его тело решило напомнить о себе, и только руки Тайлера, обхватывающее его за талию, удерживали Джоша от того, чтобы рухнуть на пол, задыхаясь.

— Хей, хей, всё в порядке, давай притормозим немного, ладно? — Тайлер медленно поднял его с пола и помог лечь на кровать как раз тогда, когда кто-то зашёл в комнату. От этого Джоша захлестнула паника, и он наполовину сполз, наполовину упал с кровати.

Слишком напуганный возможной болью, что мог причинить ему незнакомец, Джош спрятался под кроватью, сжимаясь до позы эмбриона, насколько это позволяла боль, пронзающая тело. Часть его, наиболее разумная, говорила ему, что Тайлер ни за что не дал бы чему-то подобному произойти, и он был в безопасности, но другая часть, та, где был похоронен весь страх и вся боль, надрывалась в криках, приказывая ему  _бежать, пока он ещё может, чтобы **спасти себя**._

Он мог видеть движущиеся ноги Тайлера, когда тот подошел к двери, чтобы поговорить с вошедшим. После короткого разговора другой человек ушёл, а Тайлер вернулся к кровати Джоша и опустился на колени.

— Джош? — прошептал он. Его голос всё ещё дрожал из-за всех тех слёз. — Теперь ты в безопасности, слышишь? Никто не сделает тебе больно, ты дома и в безопасности. Я здесь, — он одарил его слабой улыбкой. — Я всегда буду здесь, буду защищать тебя. Я буду рядом.  
Голос Тайлера был единственной знакомой вещью для Дана, и он успокаивал, так что Джош смог открыть глаза и выпрямиться, застонав от боли.

— Вот так, Джоши. Ты сможешь сам оттуда выбраться или мне помочь? — Тайлер протянул к нему дрожащие руки, готовый в любую секунду поймать своего лучшего друга и поднять с пола. Джош на самом деле не хотел вылезать из-под кровати, дававшей ему хоть какое-то ощущение безопасности, которой он был так долго лишен, но желание оказаться в таких нежных и тёплых объятьях Тайлера было слишком велико. Так что Джош медленно подтянулся на руках, с трудом удерживая себя в этом положении, и как только руки Тайлера коснулись его, рухнул в объятья младшего.

— Всё будет в порядке, Джош, вот увидишь. Я помогу тебе, я всегда буду рядом. Ты будешь в порядке, — тихо проговорил Тайлер, укладывая его голову себе на колени. Боль всё ещё пронзала его тело, и Джош был благодарен, что Тайлер не заставляет его укладываться обратно в постель. Они сидели на полу, и Тайлер слегка укачивал Джоша, будто в колыбели, путаясь проворными пальцами в его тёмно-каштановых кудряшках. — Тебе больше не нужно бояться, Джош, не нужно прятаться. У тебя есть я, ведь так? Я буду защищать тебя. Я всегда буду защищать тебя, — и в этот момент, пока Тайлер касался губами его лба, наделяя эти поцелуи всей возможной любовью и заботой, Джош поверил ему. Он чувствовал себя защищённым и умиротворенным, настолько согретым и желанным, что это было почти невыносимо. Это то, что ему всегда хотелось чувствовать. Просто…  _это_.

Боль всё ещё пронзала его кости, но Джош не противился этому. Пол под ним был холодным, но Тайлер согревал его. Это напомнило ему о старых временах, когда им приходилось коротать долгие холодные ночи в фургоне или в неотапливаемых комнатах в мотелях, полагаясь только на тепло друг друга. Было приятно снова оказаться в той же позе, крепко прижимая к себе Тайлера, слушая его спокойное дыхание. Мутные видения госпиталя и самолета всплывали у него в сознании, все воспоминания перемешивались, будто спутанный паззл, в котором не хватало множества кусочков. Джош решил, что он соберёт его попозже, когда его разум не будет так измотан. Всё, чего ему хотелось сейчас, это уснуть в объятьях Тайлера. Но некая часть Джоша всё ещё боялась проснуться в полном одиночестве, в промерзшей насквозь маленькой клетке. Так что Джош только обнял Тайлера крепче и постарался насладиться моментом желанных тепла и близости, улыбаясь в ответ на мягкое сонное бормотание Тайлера.

 


	14. I'm so very far from fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw! насилие, сексуальное насилие, флешбеки Джоша
> 
> *ночной ужас - редкое расстройство сна, при котором человек резко просыпается в страхе, перед этим вскрикивая и дергаясь. человек зачастую ничего не видит и поговорить с ним в этот момент сложно, он в шоке и может даже причинить себе или окружающим вред.

 

Когда Тайлер пытался представить свою жизнь после того, как он и Джош вернутся из Сирии, он осознавал, что всё будет не так просто и хорошо. Он был готов к ПТСР и к паническим атакам, к кошмарам и ночным ужасам*. Ну, он думал, что был готов. Суровая реальность разрушила все его ожидания и надежды, разбивая его уже кровоточащее сердце на мелкие кусочки. Но Тайлер старался фокусироваться на единственном хорошем моменте во всем этом, на том, что Джош, наконец-то, был дома, и Тайлер мог позаботиться о нём. Джозеф немногое мог сделать для него сейчас лично, большая часть работы лежала на плечах врачей и психотерапевтов в больнице, но, по крайней мере, он мог быть рядом с Джошем, держать его за руку и дарить ему бесконечную эмоциональную поддержку. И, Боже, Джошу это было нужно.

Кошмары были ужасны. Они приходили каждый раз, стоило Джошу заснуть, и не заканчивались, даже когда он просыпался. Пережитый ужас раз за разом вызывал у него панические атаки, кончавшиеся, только когда ему давали сильные седативные. Тайлер пытался успокоить его, поговорить, но Джош, похоже, не мог слышать его, охваченный страхом и паникой. Дошло даже до того, что Тайлер сам боялся спать, непрерывно оставаясь настороже и прислушиваясь, приглядываясь, не приближается ли кошмар. Поскольку Джош не мог говорить, он хрипел и распахивал рот в попытке глотнуть воздуха, будто его душили. Иногда, мечась по кровати, он даже падал и ударялся сломанными ребрами и рвал швы на глубоких порезах, которые и так не слишком хорошо заживали. Они пытались приковывать его на ночь, но он неизменно пытался вырваться, и на израненных запястьях появлялось еще больше синяков. Так что Тайлер взял на себя роль некоего стража, пытаясь не дать Джошу ранить себя во время ночных кошмаров, и из-за этого на руках и лице младшего постоянно появлялись царапины. Но хуже этого был тот момент, когда Джош просыпался утром и осознавал, что это он нанес их.  
Для родителей Джоша вся ситуация тоже была невероятно тяжелой. Они всё видели, но ничего не могли сделать, чтобы помочь или убрать боль. Они оставались рядом с Джошем днём, когда он был более или менее общительным, читали ему, рассказывали истории о его детстве и прошлом, которое он нечётко помнил. Он не мог говорить и иногда выглядел таким отдаленным, таким отчужденным, что они даже не были уверены, слышал ли он их.

Тайлер пытался поддерживать их, потому что понимал, что они испытывают. Он разделял эту боль с ними. Но наблюдение за невыносимыми мучениями своего друга вызвало и у него кошмары.

Первая неделя дома была хуже всего, Тайлер был уверен в этом. После изматывающего полёта с другого края земли Джоша немедленно направили в больницу. Первые несколько дней ему проводили различные операции. Удалили селезёнку и левую почку, которые были слишком повреждены, чтобы работать, и приносили только боль и неприятности. Прооперировали его проткнутое левое легкое, и теперь трубка, проходящая сквозь его ребра, соединяла тело Джоша и аппарат рядом с его кроватью. Худшие из порезов были зашиты, некоторые просто обработаны, как, например, те, что вокруг шеи, запястий и лодыжек. Тайлеру пришлось с трудом выслушать доктора, говорящего о правой руке Джоша, которая была изуродована снятием кожи с неё. «Снятием его татуировки» — снова напомнил голос в голове Тайлера. От одной этой мысли его начинало тошнить. Была возможность сделать пересадку кожи и надежда, что она приживется нормально, но эту операцию можно будет сделать только тогда, когда он поправится. Пока же его рука оставалась перевязанной, бинты менялись каждый день, чтобы избежать осложнений. Его вывихнутые плечи были вправлены, но серьезная проблема была в том, что его суставы от долгого пребывания в неправильном состоянии деформировались и теперь не могли встать точно на своё место. Это было ещё одним пунктом в огромном списке увечий Джоша. От всего этого у Тайлера сердце надрывалось, и раскалывалась голова. Кроме опасных для жизни ранений, Тайлера особенно беспокоили голосовые связки Джоша и его способность к взаимодействию. Было сложно находиться так близко к своему другу, но не иметь возможности получить ответы даже на простейшие вопросы. «Как ты себя сегодня чувствуешь?» или «Тебе больно?», или «Ты спал сегодня?», «Ты голоден?»… на всё это он отвечал, качая головой или моргая. Джош не мог писать, его пальцы были сломаны — некоторые сломаны недавно, некоторые – довольно давно, но все они болели, и он не мог держать ручку, да и печатать тоже. Мысли о том, что Джош чувствовал себя запертым, одиноким и страдающим, лишали Тайлера сна каждую ночь. Боже, это было так нечестно, настолько, блять, нечестно, что это буквально сводило Тайлера с ума. Почему из всех людей именно Джошу приходится терпеть это? Почему не Тайлеру? Он бы поменялся с Джошем местами в любую секунду, если бы только у него была возможность избавить его хотя бы от какой-то части этой боли. Это было чистой воды кошмаром; первая неделя была полна нервов, операций и непрекращающихся ночных ужасов, полна молитв и проклятий. И, несмотря на всё это, несмотря на боль, которую ему приходилось терпеть, и на все те слёзы, что он выплакал за эту неделю, Джош всё ещё сохранил свою доброту и милосердие. Тайлер никогда не мог этого полностью понять.  
Доказательством этого был тот факт, что все в отделении интенсивной терапии буквально влюбились в Джоша, пока он там находился. Все медсестры, доктора и пациенты стали жертвами его харизмы и добросердечности, несмотря на то, что он не мог разговаривать. Тайлер всегда утверждал, что настоящая доброта, такая, какой обладал Джош, говорит сама за себя и не нуждается в словах. Он помнил, как говорила о Джоше доктор Морган, с такой заботой и обожанием, а ведь она знала его всего несколько дней. Или искреннее желание Ричарда помочь им выбраться и его просьба позаботиться о Джоше, потому что его друг стоит этих усилий. И теперь, лежа в больнице, чуть ли не разваливающийся на кусочки, он всё ещё был по-тихому добр, выказывая это разными путями. Например, тот случай, когда привезли маленькую девочку, серьезно покусанную собакой. Раны нужно было зашить, и Джош строил смешные рожицы, чтобы отвлечь ребенка от пугающей процедуры, заставляя её улыбаться и хихикать. Все вокруг них тоже улыбались, и, на самом деле, это заставило Тайлера плакать, потому что снова и снова он задавался тем же вопросом, сводившим его с ума — почему именно Джош?

Поначалу он позволял только Тайлеру дотрагиваться до него, и шугался любого физического контакта, но с помощью своего лучшего друга всё же смог открыться докторам и медсёстрам. Его состояние определенно влияло на всех вокруг, включая персонал больницы, и некоторые из его ран вызывали испуганные и весьма болезненные вопросы. В головах всех крутился вопрос: «что же с ним сделали, чтобы нанести такие увечья?», и потому обращались с ним очень аккуратно и с огромной заботой, за что Тайлер был бесконечно благодарен. Они разрешили Тайлеру оставаться рядом во время всех процедур, разрешили держать руку Джоша, пока ему меняли бинты или накладывали швы. Конечно, это значило, что он видел все травмы своего друга, всю содранную кожу, глубокие раны и шрамы, которые, возможно, никогда не исчезнут. Джош терпел всё, не издавая ни звука. От мысли о том, какие страдания ему пришлось перенести, чтобы настолько повысить свой болевой порог, в животе Тайлера болезненно скручивались все внутренности.

После первой наиболее критичной недели Джош стал более спокойно и приветливо воспринимать людей, которые могли бы составить ему компанию, хоть всё ещё и недоверчиво относился к физическому контакту с кем бы то ни было, кроме Тайлера и очень милых медсестер. Сейчас Тайлер сидел рядом с Джошем на его кровати, ища в интернете что-нибудь забавное, чтобы показать Джошу и слегка развеселить его, прежде чем придет медсестра менять повязки на его правой руке. Это было болезненно, и Тайлер знал, как сильно его друг нервничает перед этой процедурой, так что он хотел найти что-нибудь, что отвлекло бы его внимание. С тихим «ага» Тайлер открыл видео и повернулся к Джошу, лежащему на груде подушек с закрытыми глазами и нахмурившись.

— Джош? — Тайлер постарался привлечь его внимание, прежде чем дотронуться до Джоша, чтобы не испугать его. — Хей, Джош, ты не спишь? — Джош медленно открыл глаза и сфокусировался на лице своего друга. Его взгляд наполнился узнаванием и следом — особенным теплом, которое появлялось только при виде его ближайших друзей и семьи. — Хотел показать тебе кое-что, — улыбнулся Тайлер, придвигаясь к Джошу поближе и укладывая планшет между ними.

Когда он воспроизвел видео, на лице Джоша отразилась целая гамма эмоций. Это было обычное видео, где маленький котенок пытался взобраться на мягкую игрушку, но раз за разом падал. Поначалу казалось, что Джош не совсем понимает, что он видит, но секунду или две спустя его лицо из озадаченного стало довольным, а затем наполнилось счастьем. Он улыбался так сильно, что морщинки собрались в уголках его глаз, и Тайлер был готов поклясться, что никогда не видел ничего более яркого и счастливого, чем эта улыбка. «Вот ради чего я стараюсь так сильно» — подумал Тайлер. «Ради того, чтобы видеть его улыбающимся вот так». Джош положил голову на плечо Тайлера и по-настоящему захихикал. Его лицо слегка сморщилось от боли, скорее всего, от напряжения в сломанных рёбрах. Они сидели так некоторое время, наблюдая, как котятки делают всякие милые глупости, и сердце Тайлера подпрыгивало каждый раз, когда Джош радостно фыркал или хихикал, или улыбался в экран. Он мечтал только о том, чтобы завернуть Джоша в мягкое одеяло и прижимать его к себе в объятьях, пока вся боль и все страдания не исчезнут. И Тайлера буквально убивало то, что он ничего не мог сделать, кроме как держать своего друга за руку и пытаться не дать ему потерять связь с реальностью, пока он боролся с болью и страхом.

Когда медсестра вошла в комнату, Джош инстинктивно вздрогнул и прижался к Тайлеру, цепляясь за его футболку и пряча лицо в плече младшего. Медсестра остановилась, заметив его реакцию, и тепло посмотрела на Тайлера.

— Хей, Джош, всё в порядке. Ты в безопасности тут, помнишь? Никто не причинит тебе боль, это просто Джесс. Помнишь Джесс? — тихо, будто с испуганным ребенком, проговорил Тайлер. И Джош, похоже, доверился этому воркованию, оторвавшись от Тайлера и взглянув на сестру, стоящую в дверях. Она держала бинты и другие медикаменты, и Джош только сильнее занервничал.

— Хей, Джош, можно я войду? Я обещаю, это не займет много времени, я всё сделаю быстро, — она добродушно улыбнулась, и Джош кивнул. Его глаза всё ещё были прикованы к вещам в её руках. Его тревожило то, что должно было последовать.

Тайлер поднялся и помог Джошу устроиться в кровати так, чтобы у Джесс было больше доступа к его правой руке. Одной свой рукой он обвил плечи Джоша, нежно обнимая его и стараясь не давить на спину, где под больничной рубашкой всё ещё не зажили глубокие следы от ударов кнутом. Джош был словно туго натянутая струна, всё тело напряжено, дыхание учащённое. Тайлер и сам нервничал, хоть они и проделывали это каждый день, чтобы рана оставалась чистой. Он помнил, как доктор впервые снял бинты, обнажая кровоточащее мясо, плоть и кровь. Но хуже этого вида была реакция Джоша. Барабанщик будто впервые осознал, что его татуировка исчезла навсегда, оставив только уродливо искромсанную кожу. Он плакал и плакал так сильно, что это заставило Тайлера разрыдаться тоже, так же как и медсестру, помогавшую с процедурой, когда Тайлер сказал ей, что раньше, до похищения, на этом месте был забит рукав. Это разбило его сердце на мелкие осколки. Он знал, как много эта татуировка значила для Джоша, как долго он мечтал о ней, сколько времени и усилий он вложил в её создание. Она была такой красивой, яркой, в неё был вложен смысл и душа, и то, что её буквально вырезали, стало сильным ударом.

Так что сейчас, пока Джесс снимала бинты уже седьмой раз за эту неделю, Тайлер прижал Джоша к себе так близко, как только мог, чувствуя, как тело его друга начинает подрагивать. К тому моменту, как Джесс закончила промывать раны, он дрожал как осиновый лист и слегка дёргал рукой, порываясь сбежать от боли. Он спрятал лицо на груди Тайлера, и рубашка в этом месте теперь была мокрой. Тайлеру хотелось свернуться в клубок и проплакать вечность. Джесс пыталась успокоить Джоша, говоря с ним в надежде отвлечь от боли. Тайлер видел сквозь стекло на двери, что родители Джоша стоят там, держась за руки и плача. Всё это было так неправильно, так ужасно и нечестно, что Тайлеру хотелось ударить что-нибудь, разбить и впечатать в блядскую стену. Где, блять, был сейчас их Бог? Почему он позволил этому случиться? Что это, часть какого-то божественного великого плана, чтобы сделать их лучше и сильнее? «Нахуй это» — подумал Тайлер. «Нахуй это дерьмо. Это не сделает никого лучше, сильнее или мудрее. Это только обесчеловечивает, унижает, доводит до того состояния, где ему даже моргать больно. Джош не станет сильнее после этого, если вообще есть какое-то "после". Может, он проведет весь остаток жизни вот так — напуганный, мечущийся от боли и едва способный трезво мыслить и различать реальность и сон».

Тайлер осознал, что он плачет только тогда, когда Джесс спросила, всё ли у него в порядке. Нет, он не был в порядке, он был настолько далёк от этого состояния, что уже и не помнил, как, к чертовой матери, это «в порядке» вообще чувствуется. Он тихо вытер слёзы, надеясь, что Джош ничего не заметил. Он не хотел расстраивать его ещё больше.

— Да, я буду в порядке, — сдавленно пробормотал он и глянул вниз на руку Джоша. На обнаженной плоти были видны порезы. Значит, она будет болеть, даже если ему пересадят кожу, и она успешно приживется. Слёзы опять подступили к его глазам, и Тайлер просто не мог их сдерживать. Это было за гранью жестокости, это было что-то нечеловеческое. Как, к чертовой матери, можно оправиться после такого? Ответ могло дать только время. Тайлер много раз слышал фразу «время лечит». Он верил в это, пока из него не были выдраны и растоптаны последние крохи веры.

Джош поднял голову и теперь смотрел на Тайлера. Его глаза глубоко запали, и он выглядел таким уставшим. Он, должно быть, слышал, как Джесс спрашивала его, всё ли в порядке, и забеспокоился. Джош беспокоился о нём. Боже.

— Всё в порядке, Джоши. Ты прекрасно держишься. Видишь? Мы почти закончили. Джесс хорошо справляется, да? — Медсестра улыбнулась и похлопала сжатую в кулак ладонь Джоша. Джош тихо кивнул и откинулся на грудь Тайлера. Глубоко выдохнув, Тайлер кивнул Джесс, чтобы она продолжала. Пока она заново бинтовала его руку, Джош, казалось, отвлекся. Его дыхание выровнялось, и тело расслабилось. Тайлер был рад, что его другу не было слишком больно, и он мог немного отдохнуть, но кроме этого и страх прокрался в его разум. Отдых значил сон, а сон значил кошмары, переходящие в до жути пугающие панические атаки. Эгоистично, но он был рад, что не один в комнате. Если бы ему снова пришлось в одиночку справляться с приступом холодящих кровь криков, он бы точно сошёл с ума.

***

_Когда Джош очнулся, он осознал две вещи. Первая — он не мог нормально дышать из-за чего-то, обернувшегося вокруг его шеи и блокировавшего доступ воздуха. Вторая — он ничерта не видел, как бы широко не распахивал глаза. Очевидно, они были завязаны. Ещё он услышал рядом какой-то шум: хныканье и сопение, перемежающееся шлепками. Он попытался дотронуться до своего лица, чтобы убрать то, что закрывало его глаза, но острая колючая проволока, которой были туго связаны его руки, не дала ему этого сделать. Каждый раз, стоило ему двинуться, колючки ранили его запястья. Спиной он мог чувствовать прутья решётки, к которой он, похоже, был прикован. Комбинация неподвижности из-за связанных рук и слепоты была чертовски пугающей, и Джош чувствовал, как ужас расползается у него под кожей, обустраиваясь там с непринужденностью хозяина._

_Шлепки, которые Джош слышал, продолжались, становясь громче, и это звучало скорее как звук от соприкосновения кожи с кожей, и, о Боже, Джошу пришлось зажмуриться, когда осознание того, что именно происходит, обрушилось на него. Всхлипывания становились громче; кого бы не насиловали, он не справлялся с этим, издавая стоны и всхлипы от боли. Террористы, наверное, поймали ещё одну невинную жертву и забросили её в темницу так же, как и Джоша когда-то. Это стало уже привычным. Они зачастую кидали кого-нибудь в клетку рядом или напротив Джоша, чтобы заставить его смотреть и слушать, и обычно истязали несчастного до смерти. Затем они оставляли тело разлагаться, иногда на несколько дней, иногда дольше, и каждый раз Джошу казалось, что он не вынесет запаха гниения и жужжания мух, вьющихся над трупом. Беспомощность и безнадежность ситуации заставила его снова расплакаться. Он старался всеми силами заглушить звуки изнасилования буквально в нескольких шагах от него. Это слишком ярко напоминало ему о тех моментах, когда он сам был в роли жертвы. И черт знает, сколько ещё раз ему придется это вынести. Страх всегда был рядом, поджидал за углом, заставляя его трястись от ужаса._

_Неожиданно раздавшийся громкий лязгающий звук заставил его подпрыгнуть от испуга. Ошейник впился в его горло, снова перекрывая кислород, а колючая проволока натянулась на запястьях. Он закричал, но сквозь плотно сжатые зубы вырвался только отчаянный хрип. Рядом с его головой по прутьям клетки провели чем-то металлическим, и за его спиной раздался смешок. По позвоночнику у Джоша побежали мурашки, от близости незнакомца он содрогнулся. Но как только человек позади него заговорил, он тут же узнал этот голос._

_— Ты скучал по мне? — этот голос принадлежал одному из самых жестоких охранников, он никогда не упускал удовольствия поиздеваться над Джошем. Кроме физического насилия, ему нравилось играться с психикой Джоша, завязывая ему глаза и заставляя ожидать наказания, которое могло прийти с любой стороны и в любой форме. Знать, что тебе причинят вред, и ждать этой боли каждую секунду было ещё хуже, чем сама боль, Джош быстро это осознал. И именно этот охранник был причиной бесконечных изнасилований Джоша. Он предлагал его любому, кто хотел трахаться, за пачку сигарет или наркоту._   
_Джош дрожал. От одной мысли о том, что он находится в одной комнате с этим чудовищем в человеческой шкуре, он покрывался мурашками. Он всё ещё пытался не поддаваться его устрашающим методикам, зажмуривая глаза и крепко сжимая зубы._

_— Я подумал, что тебе одиноко, и вот, принес компанию, — глумливо проговорил человек позади него. Он определённо наслаждался страданиями Джоша. — Но ты спал, так что я решил поискать кого-нибудь ещё, чтобы занять её._   
_Шум из соседней клетки стал громче, жертва теперь кричала и плакала, переполненная болью._

_Чужая рука проскользнула между прутьями решетки и огладила его шею, спускаясь к груди и затем всё ниже и ниже. Джош извивался, пытаясь отодвинуться, но оковы удерживали его прижатым к решетке, не давая уйти от собственнических прикосновений. Его начинало подташнивать._

_— Ааах, ну не-ет, не надо быть таким плохим мальчиком, — всё таким же насмешливым тоном продолжил мужчина. Его рука теперь кружила вокруг живота Джоша, он ухмылялся от дрожи, которую ощущал._

_— Я привёз её специально для тебя, — прошептал он Джошу на ухо, отчего тому захотелось сложиться пополам. — Я думаю, она тебе понравится, — его рука теперь оглаживала промежность Джоша. — Готов поспорить, она узкая. Выглядит так, будто её ещё не трахали. Но мои люди сейчас как раз разбираются с этим, я уже сказал, — он снова душераздирающе засмеялся, и Джош правда хотел умереть. Он чувствовал чужие руки, грубо лапающие его, и от этого в нём пробудилось желание бороться. Всё его тело натянулось, оттягивая оковы, хоть это и приносило боль. Он метался, раня свои запястья проволокой, душа себя ошейником, впивавшимся в шею, но отказывался просто так сдаваться. «Я скорее умру» — подумал Джош. «Всё что угодно лучше, чем это. Все что угодно». Чужая рука теперь сдавливала его, вырывая из него громкий стон._

_Другая рука зажала ему рот, заглушая все протесты._   
_— Тшшш, не будь таким грубым. Я уверен, она не может дождаться, чтобы ты вознес её на небеса своим членом. И мне нужно, чтобы ты был готов, окей? — Следом за этими словами раздался звук открывающейся двери и шарканья по полу. Кого-то швырнули на землю рядом с ним, и, судя по икоте и всхлипам, это была девушка, о которой они говорили._

_Рука переместилась с его рта к повязке, стаскивая её и открывая вид, от которого Джош буквально окаменел._   
_На полу беспомощной грудой лежала девочка, нет, ребенок, не старше двенадцати или тринадцати. Её волосы, так же, как и бедра, были перепачканы кровью, одежда порвана, открывая покрытую синяками кожу. Она неподвижно лежала на земле, слишком напуганная и израненная, чтобы двигаться. Ещё один охранник с довольным выражением лица стоял рядом с ней, и от этого Джошу захотелось проблеваться. Он, должно быть, насиловал её буквально пару минут назад. Он ударил девочку под рёбра, и она, захныкав, попыталась отползти от мужчины, но её схватили за волосы и грубо притянули назад._

_— Ну и куда ты, блять, пошла? А ну вернись сюда, сука, — он поставил её на колени, и только тогда Джош смог рассмотреть её лицо, хоть оно и было грязным и всё в синяках. Она была такой красивой. Большие миндалевидные глаза, пухлые розовые губы, прямые длинные волосы были испачканы в крови и чёрт знает, в чём ещё. Она выглядела такой хрупкой, маленькой и беззащитной, что Джошу хотелось вырваться и как можно крепче её обнять. Но его руки всё ещё были скованы, и он был в какой-то мере благодарен за это, потому что он ничего не хотел с ней делать. Тем более, если это имело какой-то сексуальный подтекст._

_— Ползи туда и поцелуй его, — охранник, державший девочку за волосы, грубо швырнул её в сторону Джоша. — Займи нашего дорого гостя. Может, если угодишь ему как следует, получишь еду попозже, — охранник ухмыльнулся и пнул её опять по направлению к оцепеневшему от ужаса Джошу, который всё еще был прикован к решётке._

_Боже, он не хотел ничего этого, не хотел трогать её, или чтобы она дотрагивалась до него, но девочка была так напугана, что, посмотрев на Джоша несколько секунд, подползла к тому месту, где он стоял на коленях, и потянулась, чтобы дотронуться до его груди. Она не имела ни малейшего понятия, что она делает, тревога и нервозность сквозили в каждой черте её лица, но где-то в глубине…_

Он больше не был прикован, но всё перед глазами было слишком размытым, чтобы он увидел, почему. Всё, что он мог делать, это судорожно хватать ртом воздух. Чьи-то мягкие руки касались его рук, его имя повторяли снова и снова, и голос был таким знакомым, Джош мог бы узнать его среди тысячи других. Его глаза наконец сфокусировались на фигуре перед ним, и он увидел дико паникующего Тайлера, покрасневшего и заплаканного. Ни охранников, ни решеток.

Он оставался в сознании достаточно долго, чтобы почувствовать, как что-то проталкивалось сбоку в его грудь сквозь ребра, и чтобы увидеть напуганную медсестру, наполнявшую его капельницу чем-то, что сделало его мысли спутанными и размытыми. Голос Тайлера продолжал повторять ему: «ты в порядке, ты в безопасности, ты дома, Джош, пожалуйста, Джош, успокойся», и он смотрел на своего лучшего друга так долго, как только мог, чтобы убедиться, что он правда был тут и не был иллюзией. В следующую секунду чьи-то руки обнимали его и покачивали взад и вперед, пока его дыхание не пришло в норму. Кошмар закончился, но воспоминания никуда не делись, продолжая терзать его измученный разум и почти сводя его с ума. Джош мог только плакать, уткнувшись в плечо Тайлера, и бормотать что-то похожее на «прости», пока он покачивал его в своих объятьях. Наконец, его мозг решил, что с него достаточно, и отключился.

 


	15. We're broken people

Джош лежал на левом боку, повернувшись лицом к стенке. Его тело будто одеревенело, а в голове была только звенящая пустота. Он из сил выбился, пытаясь найти удобную позу, но как бы он ни ворочался, как бы ни поворачивался, всё равно что-то болело. Лежать на спине было больно из-за ран и швов, стягивающих его кожу. На правой стороне лежать тоже было невозможно, и так будет ещё долго, пока его правая рука не перестанет быть куском кровоточащего мяса без кожи. На той же стороне была сломана большая часть рёбер, так что на неё точно нельзя было никак давить. Трубка, проходящая сквозь его левый бок, через более или менее целые рёбра к лёгкому, тоже не давала особо комфортно устроиться. Джош боялся, что она может вылететь, как уже было, а вставлять её обратно было ужасно, так что и на левую сторону он старался особо не налегать, сосредоточившись на дыхании.  
  
Тайлер на пару часов ушёл, чтобы принять душ и переодеться. Джош иногда чувствовал себя просто отвратительно из-за того, что его лучшему другу приходится проводить всё время рядом с ним у больничной кровати, убеждаясь, что Дан не чувствует себя одиноким или брошенным, проверяя, комфортно ли ему. Тайлер едва ли спал, спасибо кошмарам и ужасам Джоша, и это заставляло барабанщика винить себя ещё больше. Мало того, что он разрушил карьеру Тайлера, так ещё и не давал ему спать, делая его жизнь ещё хуже. Иногда Джошу так хотелось отправить его домой, чтобы он поел чего-нибудь и поспал, но Дан в принципе ничего не мог сказать, да и не то чтобы Тайлер его послушал. Он всегда был слишком упёртым и преданным, не оставляя Джоша даже тогда, когда ему самому отчаянно был нужен отдых. Медсестры, однако, были более настойчивыми, утверждая, что Тайлеру надо пойти подкрепиться и вздремнуть, буквально вытолкнули его из палаты. Джош к тому моменту почти уснул, так что Тайлер, наконец, сдался, решив, что он сделает всё по-быстренькому и вернётся прежде, чем Дан проснется.  
  
Но сейчас, лежа в кровати, Джош чувствовал себя ужасно одиноким. Раньше он чувствовал себя так же каждый раз, когда его оставляли в одиночестве в промерзающей насквозь клетке. Ему было даже плевать, что тот, кто мог бы войти, наверняка, начал бы пытать его. Хоть это и было ужасно, но мысль о том, что ему придётся умирать там от жажды и голода, истекая кровью и в полном одиночестве, сводила его с ума. Перспектива остаться одному пугала его настолько, что он был готов упасть на колени и умолять Тайлера не уходить, даже если ему надо было покинуть комнату буквально на пару минут. Джош знал, что это было абсолютно нелогично, но никак не мог успокоить грызущее изнутри чувство, будто его все забыли и оставили, бросили гнить в одиночестве. Он продолжал повторять себе, что Тайлер вернётся, ведь всегда возвращался, всегда заботился о Джоше, он не оставит его. Ведь так?  
  
Шло время, и Джошу становилось всё тревожнее. Окей, Тайлер просто моется. Или, может, он уснул, бедный парень был чертовски измучен, и всё из-за тебя, снова напомнил себе Джош. Он не должен беспокоиться из-за этого, это глупо. Только то, что Тайлера не было пару часов, не значит, что он не вернется. Или что ему надоели непрекращающиеся жуткие кошмары Джоша, мешающиеся с реальностью. Или что он устал от того, что Джош не может говорить и вообще общаться с людьми. Или что он, наконец, понял, что Джош слишком сломан, чтобы пытаться исправить его, и сдался, оставив попытки собрать его по кусочкам. Неа, точно ничего из этого. Абсолютно точно. Вовсе нет. Ох, блять. В случае Джоша страх был намного сильнее, чем здравый смысл, и постепенно он начинал паниковать. Дыхание сбивалось, короткие вдохи и выдохи приносили режущую боль. Он закусил нижнюю губу. Всё его тело было охвачено страхом, мышцы напряглись, во рту пересохло, сердце бешено колотилось. Джошу нужно было что-то, за что можно уцепиться, и обычно помогало присутствие его лучшего друга, но теперь он чувствовал себя беспомощным против пронзавшего до костей страха. На его горле и запястьях всё ещё чувствовались тяжелые металлические цепи, хоть он и не был больше прикован. Джош закрыл глаза. Может, если он досчитает до ста, паника отступит. Но в темноте только снова начали мелькать картинки воспоминаний: стены пустой клетки, разлитая по бетонному полу кровь и чьи-то безжизненные глаза, пялящихся прямо на него. Белая стенка, на которую он уставился, открыв глаза, тоже не особо помогла, только создавая ощущение замкнутого пространства. Так что Джош медленно и аккуратно повернулся на спину. Кожа болезненно натянулась, рвясь в разных направлениях, и Джош низко застонал. Боль становилась всё хуже, и он попытался как-нибудь перелечь. Конечно, это не сработало, и после того, как он максимально осторожно и медленно перевернулся на правый бок, его рёбра взорвались от боли, пронзившей ещё и всю его руку до самых кончиков пальцев. Сжав зубы, Джош уронил голову на подушку и огляделся в поисках каких-нибудь болеутоляющих, которые медсестры иногда оставляли на тумбочке, но ничего не смог найти.  
  
Но его внимание привлек телефон, лежащий на столике. Он выглядел очень знакомым, и, хоть и был похож на любой другой смартфон, большой и чёрный, но что-то в нём заставляло Джоша смутно догадываться, что он когда-то принадлежал ему. Тайлер принёс его пару дней назад, чтобы показать фотографии, и просто оставил на столике, так что это был не его. Внезапная идея промелькнула у него в голове, и Джош потянулся к столику, но был остановлен на полпути острой болью, раздирающей его плечо. Телефон был не так уж и далеко, но ему нужно было вытянуть всю руку и слегка приподняться, а это было слишком большим напряжением для его плеч и сломанных рёбер. Со вздохом Джош откинулся обратно на кровать, чувствуя себя побежденным и абсолютно бесполезным. Его сердце всё ещё билось как сумасшедшее, и неудачная попытка достать телефон только усилила его отчаянье. И хоть он и не думал, что способен почувствовать себя ещё более жалким, но в этот момент из его глаз потекли слёзы по щекам, капая на подушку. Ему был нужен Тайлер. Ему было нужно объятье, которое приносило чувство тепла, заботы и защиты.  
  
Некоторое время он тихо плакал. Все подавляемые до того чувства вырвались и теперь только подливали масла в огонь. Стоило Джошу поблагодарить Бога за то, что он тут один, и никто не может наблюдать за ним в таком жалком состоянии, как раздался тихий стук, и дверь открылась. В первую секунду он подумал, что это Тайлер, и его сердце подпрыгнуло от счастья, но вошедший был намного меньше, и фигура женская. Медсестра — Джесс — тихо и медленно ступая, подошла к его кровати, стараясь не шуметь. Должно быть, она думала, что он спит. Но затем, услышав его сдавленный плач, она остановилась и негромко осторожно произнесла:  
  
— Хей, Джош, — она подождала, чтобы мужчина заметил её присутствие. Когда он не отреагировал, она подошла чуть ближе, и Джош вздрогнул. От этого движения Джесс так захотелось обнять его, притянуть к себе. — Хей, это Джесс. Ты же помнишь меня, да? Я твоя самая нелюбимая сестра, которая бинтует тебе правую руку, — шутливым тоном произнесла она, надеясь, что это поможет Джошу немного расслабиться и даст ему понять, что никакой угрозы нет. Дан повернул к ней лицо, и она заметила следы слёз на его щеках и свежие — в глазах. Джесс почувствовала, как её сердце забилось быстрее. Джош был одним из её любимых пациентов. Он был настолько добрым, хорошим, что вся эта ситуация становилась только более расстраивающей. — Я просто пришла проверить, как ты тут. Хотела убедиться, что тебе удобно. Тебе нужно что-нибудь? Может, тебе больно?  
Джош смотрел на неё с отчаяньем, слегка покачивая головой. Ему было больно, но сейчас это не так важно.  
  
Его всего трясло, и слёзы никак не останавливались. Он не хотел реветь перед медсестрой, не хотел расстраивать никого, но это всё могло подождать. Он посмотрел вниз, на столик рядом с собой, и снова на Джесс. Она, похоже, поняла, что он пытается сделать, и подошла к столу.  
  
— Ты хочешь пить? — она указала на бутылку воды рядом со стаканом. Джош отрицательно потряс головой. — Пульт от телевизора? — он снова покачал головой и посмотрел на столик. Взгляд медсестры наткнулся на телефон и она взяла его в руки. — Хочешь, чтобы я дала тебе телефон? — он быстро кивнул. — Ты можешь им пользоваться? Разве твои пальцы не болят? — он дважды кивнул, отвечая на оба вопроса, но всё ещё пялился на телефон в её руках и снова в её лицо. — Хочешь, чтобы я позвонила кому-нибудь? — предположила она. Джесс беспокоило то, насколько расстроенным выглядел Джош, и ей очень хотелось позвонить Тайлеру или его родителям. Джош покачал головой. Он хотел сделать это сам, пусть и очень медленно, сквозь боль. — Ладно, я дам тебе телефон. Вот, просто положу тут…  
Она вложила телефон в его ладонь. Вблизи Джош выглядел ещё более несчастным, глаза грустные и наполненные слезами.  
— Хочешь, я позвоню твоим родителям, чтобы они составили тебе компанию? — Джесс очень хотела выяснить хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы помочь Джошу. Когда он снова отрицательно потряс головой, она вздохнула. — Ты уверен, что тебе не слишком больно? Я могу попросить доктора повысить дозу твоих болеутоляющих.  
Джош задумался на секунду и затем покачал головой. Обезболивающие были хороши тем, что притупляли боль, которую он раньше чувствовал постоянно, словно это было рутиной, но если их станет ещё больше, он застрянет в своих кошмарах, не в силах проснуться из-за сильного эффекта от таблеток. А боль была лучше, чем заново переживать последние восемь месяцев.  
  
— Хорошо, дорогой, — медсестра постояла рядом ещё секунду. — Ты всегда можешь нажать на кнопку вызова, если тебе что-то понадобится. Ладно? — Когда он кивнул, она улыбнулась и развернулась, собираясь уходить. Джош выглядел напуганным и грустным, и Джесс не хотелось оставлять его одного. Но она не могла оказывать никакого давления, зная, насколько ему сейчас тяжело, и что он восстанавливается от такой ужасной травмы. Ещё раз мимолетно улыбнувшись ему, она вышла из комнаты, чувствуя, как её охватывает грусть. Она была уверена, что это чувство, охватывающее её сердце, было вызвано не только страданиями Джоша. Она была медсестрой уже десять лет, и да, ей доводилось чувствовать симпатию к пациентам, но это было как-то иначе. Может быть, это то, насколько тихими были мучения этого человека, может, то, что он так заботился о том, чтобы не беспокоить никого своей болью, нанесло такой сильный удар по Джесс. Джош был буквально заперт внутри своего переломанного тела, которое работало исключительно против него, но всё ещё умудрялся излучать такую доброту и миролюбивость, каких она никогда прежде не чувствовала от пациентов. Будто он был эмпатом по отношению ко всем вокруг. С такими мыслями, мелькающими в голове, она вышла из комнаты и начала тихо молиться Богу, чтобы, когда она придет в следующий раз, Джош не плакал.  
  
***  
  
Тайлер почти забыл, каково это, принимать душ в своей собственной ванной, а не в больничной или гостиничной. На самом деле сейчас мытье вообще сместилось в самый низ списка важных дел, но это было приятно, и Тайлер постарался насладиться процессом. После этого короткого перерыва он поедет обратно в больницу, к суровым реалиям его жизни. Отмываясь, он заметил, что его щетина отросла сильнее, чем обычно, и теперь неприятно кололась. Он был слишком занят рядом с Джошем, устраивая всё, и у него не было даже времени посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Он, скорее всего, выглядел как мертвец… Или как наркоман. Или как наркоман, близкий к смерти.  
  
Тайлер протёр запотевшее зеркало и тут же пожалел об этом решении. Он выглядел как кто-то, кто не спал и не мылся целый год. Под его глазами залегли тёмно-коричневые тени, добавлявшие ему лишних лет. Отросшая бородка тоже не помогала придать его облику блистательности, словно она пару лет росла сама по себе. Кожа была тонкой и бледной, нездорового цвета. Он выглядел абсолютно измученным. Тайлер потряс головой, выгоняя эти мысли. «Кого это вообще ебёт теперь?» — подумал он. «Я мог бы отрастить себе ещё хоть новую пару ушей и всё равно не особо волновался бы». Но зато теперь было понятно, почему медсестры в больнице буквально выпихнули его, чтобы он немного позаботился о себе.  
  
В пустой квартире царила тишина, напоминавшая о тоске по его лучшему другу. Тайлер и Джош раньше проводили тут всё время вместе, и тут никогда не было тихо, а даже если и было, молчание было уютным. Конечно, они не разговаривали всё время, но само присутствие Джоша успокаивало, утешало, потому что он знал, что кто-то понимает его, делает цельным. И тогда, восемь месяцев назад, когда у него забрали это, Тайлер не знал и не знает до сих пор, как с этим справляться. Он так и не привык к тишине, и всё ещё чувствовал себя пустым и покинутым, стоило ему вернуться в свой опустевший дом или просто остаться одному.  
  
Тайлер прошёл в спальню, чтобы поискать чистую одежду, которая сейчас была, вроде как, редкостью. Его не особо заботило то, что он носил, или насколько чистым оно было, стиркой всё равно по большей части занимались его родители. Покопавшись в шкафу, он нашёл штаны и подходящую футболку, но его взгляд остановился на толстовке, безразлично валявшейся на самой нижней полке. Она была тёмной и без узоров, с белыми завязками, и явно слишком велика для Тайлера. Он поднял её, и тут же вспомнил, что она была одной из любимых у Джоша. Ткань была мягкой, и Тайлер неосознанно зарылся в неё лицом, вдыхая запах. Он, должно быть, стащил её из чемодана Джоша, прежде чем тот улетел в Сирию, ведь для них было в порядке вещей меняться одеждой. Тайлер натянул её на голову и медленно стащил вниз, надеясь уловить знакомый запах. Конечно, она никак не пахла, пролежав столько времени в самом низу его шкафа. Закончив, он присел на секунду на кровать, всё ещё раздраженный и обеспокоенный давящей тишиной. На часах было четыре утра. Боже, он так устал… может, стоит просто прилечь на секунду, вздремнуть по-быстрому. Он не спал в настоящей кровати так давно, что почти забыл, каково это. Больничные кресла были далеко не самой удобной мебелью, чтобы спать. И когда бы Тайлер не прилег в одной кровати с Джошем, он слишком боялся двигаться, потому что любое, даже самое легкое прикосновение, могло сделать его другу больно или послужить причиной панической атаки, особенно когда он спал. Он расслабился на кровати, вытянув конечности, слыша, как в них похрустывают суставы. Он только полежит минутку…  
  
Телефон завибрировал, и Тайлер буквально выпрыгнул из кровати, хватая телефон с ночного столика. Он тут же забеспокоился о том, что что-то могло случиться в больнице, пока его не было, и только от одной этой мысли его сердце бешено колотилось. Разблокировав телефон, он увидел 04:30. Он что, уснул? Появилось уведомление о новом сообщении. Оно было от Джоша.  
  
Его руки затряслись. Это было невозможно. Скорее всего, это был кто-то из персонала больницы, Джош ещё не мог пользоваться телефоном. Дрожащими пальцами он кликнул по сообщению. Оно было очень коротким и простым, состоящим из одного слова и вопросительного знака.  
  
 **Джош: Тай?**  
  
Тайлер несколько секунд пялился на экран. Никто, кроме самых близких друзей не называл его Тай. Что происходит?  
  
 **Тайлер: Джош? Боже?**  
  
Тайлеру пришлось ждать почти минуту, прежде чем пришел ответ.  
  
 **Джош: Ага**  
  
И еще тридцать секунд.  
  
 **Джош: Привет**  
 **  
Тайлер: Хей привет, о Боже, ты проснулся? Как ты пишешь? Это не больно?  
**  
Ответное сообщение пришлось ждать чуть ли не вечность, и Тайлер в ожидании начал кусать ногти от волнения.  
  
 **Джош: Тай, мне страшно**  
  
Сердце Тайлера на секунду остановилось, когда он прочитал сообщение. Блять, ему нельзя было оставлять Джоша, особенно ночью.  _«Тайлер, ты блять тупой, эгоистичный и пиздецки нелепый»_ , — он злился на себя. Неужели душ был прямо настолько важен? Боже, да он мог месяц, да нет, год не спать и не мыться, если бы пришлось, только бы Джош был в безопасности, не был напуган.  
  
 **Тайлер: Боже, прости меня. Я сейчас приду, Джош. Только не бойся ничего, ладно? Ничего плохого больше никогда не случится. Я сейчас буду, только держись**  
  
Пока Тайлер лихорадочно одевался, пришло ещё одно сообщение.  
  
 **Джош: Пожалуйста**  
  
Тайлер схватил ключи от машины и буквально сбежал по лестнице. Слава Богу, больница была недалеко, ехать не больше десяти минут. Пока он пристегивался, телефон снова завибрировал, и Тайлер почти выронил его, пока пытался максимально быстро достать из кармана дрожащими руками.  
  
 **Джош: Позвони мне. Нужен твой голос**  
  
Тайлер завёл машину и набрал номер Джоша. Через двадцать секунд ему ответили, и Тайлер вздохнул от облегчения. Он мог слышать мягкое сопение на том конце провода, значит, Джош, скорее всего, плакал.  
  
— Хей, Джош, всё хорошо, я здесь, ты в порядке, — голос Тайлера дрожал, но он приказал себе не плакать. Это только расстроило бы его друга. — Боже, мне так жаль, прости, что я оставил тебя одного, я не должен был, прости меня, пожалуйста. Я уже еду, буду буквально через пару минут, хорошо?  
Тайлер продолжал говорить с ним всю дорогу до больницы и, как только он припарковался, сказал Джошу, что будет через минуту, и положил трубку.  
  
Выпрыгнув из машины, он буквально вбежал в больницу и пронёсся по коридорам и лестничным пролетам, пока не добрался до комнаты Джоша. Сердце норовило выпрыгнуть из груди, легкие горели. Осторожно войдя в комнату, Тайлер постарался не напугать Джоша каким-нибудь громким звуком или резким движением.  
  
Он увидел Джоша, лежащего на правом боку, свернувшегося в клубок настолько, насколько позволяли его раны, и крепко сжимавшего телефон, будто самое ценное сокровище в мире. Его глаза были крепко зажмурены, рваные вдохи и выдохи вырывались из его рта, каждые несколько секунд он вздрагивал. Тайлер потёр глаза и подошёл чуть ближе к кровати, тихо поприветствовав его:  
— Хей, Джоши.  
Лежащий человек открыл глаза и взглянул на Тайлера. Облегчение в его взгляде заставило сердце Тайлера растаять. Подойдя к кровати, он опустился на колени, обхватив лицо Джоша руками и оставив нежный поцелуй на лбу. Джош выдохнул и немного расслабился.  
  
— Тшшш, теперь всё хорошо, — Тайлер погладил его по мокрым от пота волосам и прислонил свой лоб к его. — Я тут, всё хорошо.  
Пару минут спустя он почувствовал, как Джош успокаивается, его дыхание больше не было таким тяжелым, и мышцы медленно расслабились. Тайлер встал с колен, и у Джоша невольно вырвался короткий вздох, а во взгляде промелькнул страх.  
  
— Хей, я никуда не ухожу, всё хорошо. Просто хочу лечь рядом с тобой, можно? — Джош тут же кивнул, и младший присел на больничную кровать, осторожно обнимая своего лучшего друга. Они нашли довольно удобную позу. Тайлер лежал на спине, подложив правую руку под Джоша, голова которого лежала у Тайлера на плече, а рука была вытянута поверх его груди. Джошу потребовалось ещё около получаса, чтобы окончательно успокоиться, перестать дрожать и плакать, и Тайлер, наконец, вздохнул с облегчением. Он был так вымотан, так напуган и расстроен, он не хотел даже плакать, так что просто закрыл глаза и вдохнул знакомый запах Джоша. Он пах чем-то стерильным, медикаментами и потом, но это был Джош,  **его Джош** , и важно было только это. Пока они есть друг у друга, всё будет хорошо. Они заснули намного быстрее, чем когда-либо.


	16. I will set my soul on fire

Ровно через две недели после того, как Джош вернулся из Сирии, пришёл полный медицинский отчет о его ранениях. Тайлер, нервничая, сидел в кресле в кабинете врача, ожидая его, чтобы обсудить состояние Джоша и его предстоящее лечение. Тайлер знал, что дела шли не очень хорошо. Поверхностное обследование показало многочисленные увечья, из которых вытекали и другие проблемы со здоровьем. Доктора, занимавшиеся Джошем, уже не раз говорили Тайлеру, что при его типе лечения часто встречаются другие проблемы, например, низкий иммунитет, сделавший его беззащитным перед инфекциями, или риск эпилепсии и аутоиммунных болезней.  
  
Тайлер искусал нижнюю губу до крови. Он нервничал. Нет, это было абсолютно оправдано, следующий час ему предстояло провести, слушая рассказы о том, как был ранен его друг, и что из этого не поддается лечению. Он так же ждал, что они рано или поздно заговорят о сексуальном насилии, которому подвергся Джош, и о физических последствиях, хотя Тайлера больше волновало его психическое состояние после такого. С учетом его сложностей с взаимодействием и выражением эмоций было ясно, что наибольшей сложностью станет его пошатнувшаяся психика. И Тайлер знал, что помочь ему восстановиться от психической травмы будет непросто и займет много времени. Честно говоря, он не был уверен даже насчет крепости своего собственного разума. Ему казалось, что он не достаточно силен, чтобы помочь другому человеку с психическими расстройствами, но, учитывая то, что они говорили о Джоше, Тайлер был готов спуститься в ад и обратно, если бы это помогло его лучшему другу. Тайлер невольно задумался над тем, каким же должен быть ад, если с людьми и в земной жизни происходили такие вещи. С людьми, которые не заслуживали боли и страдания.  
  
«Сейчас не время плакать», — сказал себе Тайлер пару раз, прежде чем услышал открывающуюся дверь, и в комнату вошёл почтенный мужчина, лет за пятьдесят, с добрыми, но строгими голубыми глазами. Это был доктор Левис, и он, среди всех медсестер и докторов, что заботились о Джоше, когда он только прибыл, сражался за его жизнь наиболее упорно. Доктор Левис проводил почти все операции по спасению жизни Джоша и следил за тем, как идёт его лечение, и Тайлер чувствовал себя так, будто был в пожизненном долгу перед этим человеком, хоть это и была его работа и всё такое. Тайлер было привстал, чтобы поприветствовать мужчину, но тот положил руку ему на плечо, опуская обратно в кресло.  
  
— Здравствуй, Тайлер, — поздоровался доктор Левис и сел в кресло за своим большим, заваленным бумагами столом. — Спасибо, что уделил мне время. Я знаю, это было тяжело для тебя, — он сделал паузу и одарил Тайлера внимательным, довольно открытым, но не холодным взглядом. — У меня есть сын твоего возраста. Так что для меня вы оба как дети, — он глубоко вздохнул и сдвинул бумаги, лежащие на столе. — Раньше я лечил ветеранов войн. Я видел много жестокости, которую творили человеческие руки с беззащитными людьми, если хотели навредить. Но никогда до такой степени, надо признать.  
В его голосе звучала грусть, и Тайлер слегка вздрогнул. Это звучало совсем не обнадеживающе. Он промолчал, ожидая, пока доктор продолжит.  
  
— Я начну с хороших новостей… тот факт, что первая неделя прошла без осложнений говорит многое о его желании жить и о физической способности его тела справиться с ранениями. Как вы знаете, его состояние было критическим, но он выкарабкался, и это очень важный шаг в его восстановлении.  
Тайлер медленно и глубоко втянул воздух носом, стараясь подготовиться к плохим новостям, который несомненно уже приближались.  
  
— Список повреждений Джоша очень большой, и я постараюсь изложить его как можно короче. Вы уверены, что готовы выслушать меня?  
  
— Да, — тихо произнес Тайлер таким охрипшим голосом, будто он перед этим долго кричал. Он вполне мог сделать это во сне. Кошмары сейчас не были редкостью.  
  
— Ну, тогда… — доктор Левис надел очки и начал зачитывать отчет. — Пациент, белый мужчина, двадцать восемь лет, рост — 175, вес — 55 килограмм…  
Тайлер громко сглотнул, почти подавившись слюной. 55 килограмм. Он столько весил в старшей школе.  
— … был доставлен в отделение скорой помощи в критическом состоянии. Поверхностное обследование выявило двадцать сломанных ребер (шестнадцать из них были сломаны на момент прибытия пациента, другие четыре были сломаны раньше и не срослись правильно), — на этом моменте Тайлер ощутимо вздрогнул, пытаясь осознать, как можно иметь только четыре не сломанных ребра во всем теле. — Обе руки пациента вывихнуты в плечах, и дальнейшее обследование показало, что головка плечевой кости смещена вперед и вышла из гленоидальной впадины, оказавшись под клювовидным отростком лопатки. Обследование показало перманентный урон, нанесенный головке плечевого сустава в следствие многочисленных вывихов на протяжении последних нескольких месяцев, что стало причиной острой боли и иммобилизации пациента. Для обоих суставов нужна операция по добавлению пластиковых заменителей, чтобы уменьшить повреждения головки плечевой кости. Острая боль должна утихнуть примерно через три недели после операции, но болеутоляющие всё равно потребуются на протяжении следующих 1-3 месяцев восстановления.  
Он сделал короткую паузу, чтобы Тайлер мог перевести дыхание.  
— Пациент был доставлен с проткнутым одним из сломанных рёбер и инфицированным левым легким, что потребовало дренирования плевральной полости. Катетер был расположен с правой стороны его грудной клетки, чтобы откачать жидкость, окружавшую легкие пациента и вызывавшую боль и затрудненное дыхание. Во время лечения катетер оставался на месте, но легкое пациента не улучшалось так быстро, как мы надеялись. Инфекция спала, но пациент всё ещё снабжался кислородом через трубку. Пациент снабжается антибиотиками и болеутоляющими, чтобы помочь уменьшить боль и взять под контроль инфекцию.  
Постоянное использование «пациент» вместо имени Джоша злило Тайлера. Это звучало неправильно. Будто это было сделано специально, чтобы отдалить его от этой ситуации.  
  
— Пациент, — снова начал доктор, но Тайлер произнес «Джош» так быстро, что он невольно остановился и посмотрел на молодого человека перед ним.  
  
— Джош… пожалуйста, используйте его имя. Я не… это неправильно, — жалко запинаясь произнес Тайлер, и доктор одарил его печальным взглядом.  
  
— Хорошо, сынок, как пожелаешь, — он прочистил горло и продолжил зачитывать отчёт. — После полного осмотра, который проходил под наркозом из-за его ожесточенной реакции на прикосновения, мы нанесли порядка 500 швов, по большей части на спине Джоша, груди, бёдрах, тыльной части тела, шее и животе. Раны были нанесены объектом, схожим с кнутом, скорее всего, сделанным из тонкого метала, обитого резиной. Многие из этих ран заражены и требуют для начала очистки. Степень нанесенного урона говорит многое об интенсивности избиений, скорее всего, они были ежедневными. Раны на запястьях, лодыжках и шее Джоша показывают следы сильного сковывания, которое повредило кожу и ткани под ней. Велика вероятность того, что шрамы останутся даже после окончания лечения, так как некоторые из ран слишком глубоки и не затянутся вовремя… Теперь мы переходим к очень сложной и непредсказуемой части. С его правой руки, как вы знаете, была снята кожа. Вероятнее всего, этот процесс осуществлялся пока он был в сознании. Я говорю об этом потому, что видны следы сопротивления и урона нанесенного нижним тканям в ходе борьбы. В некоторых местах на поврежденной руке задеты мышцы, из-за чего снизилась подвижность, и появилась сильная боль. Эпидермис исцеляется, но глубина раны на верхней части руки, от локтя до плеча, очень велика, задевая дерму и мышцы. Из того, что мы видим, я могу сказать так же, что поврежденные ткани были обожжены.  
И если до этого Тайлер каким-то образом удерживал себя в руках, то после этого предложения он абсолютно потерял контроль. Мало того, что они сняли с него кожу, пока он был в сознании, они еще и прижгли ее? Его голова кружилась от тошноты.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился, сынок? Я знаю, это слишком. Я врач, и я всё равно не могу оставаться совершенно безучастным к такому.  
  
Тайлер яростно потер глаза, но отказался расплакаться. Если Джош мог вынести все это, Тайлер должен быть достаточно силен, чтобы выслушать, как это зачитывают с листка бумаги.  
  
— Нет… нет, я просто шокирован… всё… всё в порядке, можете продолжать. Мне правда нужно услышать это.  
  
— Хорошо. Как я уже сказал, некоторые из мышечных тканей руки Джоша сильно повреждены, так что обычная процедура пересадки кожи невозможна, так как она покроет только верхний слой кожи и не приживется. Процедура пересадки кожи с полной толщиной на таком большом участке тела очень необычна, и потому нельзя гарантировать успех такой операции. Скорее всего, мы проведем несколько небольших операций, в ходе которых покроем его руку кожей кусками, но, надеюсь, это будет выглядеть настолько целостным, насколько возможно. Джош будет на антибиотиках и болеутоляющих ещё долго, потому как обнаженная дерма легко подвержена инфекциям и воспалениям, и очень болезненна для пациента. Надеюсь, что его нервы и мышцы не повреждены, и операция позволит ему снова свободно двигать руками. Но… мне нужно, чтобы ты понял это, Тайлер, — голос доктора стал серьезным и мрачным. — Степень его увечий, особенно тех, что касаются его рук и плеч, очень велика. Он, возможно, не будет способен двигать ими так же, как раньше, или он может испытывать боль во время движений. Это очень сложно предсказать на этой стадии лечения. Прошла только пара недель. Я говорю тебе это, чтобы ты не возлагал слишком больших надежд на то, что он вернется к своим обычным занятиям, включая игру на барабанах и другие физические активности. Похоже, что он никогда больше не сможет играть на барабанах так, как раньше, даже после полного восстановления.  
  
Эта мысль приходила Тайлеру в голову множество раз до этого, но он отмахивался от неё, фокусируясь на восстановлении Джоша и выживании, говоря себе, что это не самое важное сейчас. Но было невозможно не думать о будущем, о том моменте, когда Джош выйдет из больницы, и огромный вопрос «что дальше?» повиснет перед ними обоими. Джош никогда не будет барабанщиком снова. Они никогда больше не будут группой. Никогда не сыграют вместе ещё раз. Все их мечты. Все их видения, надежды… просто исчезли. Невозможно.  
  
Под грузом этих мыслей Тайлеру казалось, что всё вокруг него просто разваливается. Он даже не хотел больше плакать, будто слёзы могли помочь с этой постоянной агонией, которая окружала его каждую секунду. Это было так болезненно - чувствовать, как все его надежды, все их надежды на будущее умирают, и он повторил себе тысячу раз, что самое важное сейчас, это то, что Джош жив, и он  _здесь_ , и он  _снова рядом с Тайлером_. Всё остальное могло катиться к чёрту. Но если только мысль об этом убивала его, Джозеф мог только представить, как будет чувствовать себя Джош, когда они скажут ему. Ох, это правда было больно.  
  
Вернувшись в себя, Тайлер осознал, что доктор Левис тихо наблюдал за ним, готовясь к тому, чтобы справиться с возможной панической атакой или чем-то подобным.  
  
— Вы еще не сказали Джошу, ведь нет? — едва прошептал он.  
  
— Нет, Тайлер, ему едва ли надо знать об этом сейчас. Психика Джоша сейчас очень ранима. Всё, что угодно, может послужить триггером, может расстроить его, и нам надо быть очень осторожными.  
Тайлера слегка успокоило то, что Джошу пока не пришлось пройти и через этот ад, то, что он всё ещё лелеял надежды на то, как они вернутся к музыке. Надежды, которые сгорели и осыпались пеплом, пока он сидел в больничном кабинете, чувствуя себе таким слабым и бесполезным.  
  
— Может, стоит притормозить? Ты выглядишь очень расстроенным, мальчик мой, и для этого есть все основания.  
  
— Нет… Нет, я просто задумался. То есть, я расстроен, но… Мне правда нужно пройти через это. Мне нужно знать. Пожалуйста.  
  
— Хорошо… следующий пункт это кровоточащие и отекшие мягкие ткани на ногах, вызывающие сильную боль. Обычно это вызвано так называемой «фалакой»*, в следствие чего на ступнях ног появляются тупые травмы. Похоже, что травма была нанесена толстым резиновым предметом, вроде прута или палки. Из-за боли ходьба становится болезненной для жертв подобного. Быстрая ходьба или ходьба на большие расстояния почти невозможна. Обычно жертвы этой пытки способны пройти только небольшой отрезок пути, пока боль не станет слишком сильной, и для них не станет невозможным продолжать мышечную активность. Я верю, что с правильной физической терапией и с помощью болеутоляющих Джош сможет ходить самостоятельно уже через пару месяцев.  
Голова Тайлера кружилась. Возможно, он всё же был не готов услышать всё это. Доктор дал ему минутку и продолжил.  
  
— Очевидно, что пациент… эм, Джош, подвергался подвешиванию, если быть более точным — «палестинскому» подвешиванию. Результатом могут стать смещения в области плеч на некоторое время. На мышцы и связки плечевого пояса оказывается такое неестественное давление, что одно из плеч может оказаться вывихнутым и спровоцировать сильную боль. Я уверен, что Джоша подвергали подобной пытке очень часто, учитывая, в каком состоянии его плечевые суставы. В хронической фазе слабость будет усиливаться и перерастет в мышечную атрофию. Онемение и чаще всего парестезия** так же присутствуют. Поднятие рук или перенос тяжестей могут вызвать боль, слабость или онемение. В зависимости от неврологических повреждений может возникнуть разрыв связок плечевого сустава, вывих лопаток и растяжение мышц в области плеч.  
Еще одна пауза, пока Тайлер осознавал, что он только что услышал.  
  
— Те ожоги, что мы нашли на теле Джоша, свидетельствуют о пытках электричеством. Как вы знаете, в этом случае используются свойства тока, чтобы причинить боль, заставить её распространяться по нервам и кровеносным сосудам, по пути, где сопротивление ниже всего. Продолжая продвигаться, ток вызывает сокращения мышц и острую боль. Эти сокращения могут послужить причиной вывиха суставов и, если задеты и мышцы груди, трудностей с дыханием. Отметены сосредоточены по большей части на очень чувствительных участках тела: сосках, гениталиях и подошвах ног. Эти ожоги через некоторое время исцелятся, хоть и не все, от некоторых останутся шрамы, — доктор хотел продолжать, но, глянув на Тайлера, передумал и снова сделал паузу.  
— Сынок?  
  
Тайлер пытался справиться с картинками, наполнившими его мозг. Джош подвешен, прикован, избит кулаками и током. Напуган и одинок. Так блядски одинок.  
  
— Я в порядке.  
Огромная толстая ложь. Тайлер не был в порядке и уже никогда не будет. Ничего из этого не могло пройти, Тайлер знал это. Всё то, что доктор прочитал сейчас, произошло, и Джошу придётся жить с этим до конца своей жизни.  
— Продолжайте, пожалуйста, давайте просто покончим с этим.  
  
— Хорошо. Это будет очень тяжело выслушать, так что дай мне знать, если захочешь, чтобы я пропустил эту часть и перешёл к следующей.  
У Тайлера заледенела кровь в жилах. Буквально всё, что он только что услышал, было тяжело, и он не мог даже представить, насколько ужасной должна быть следующая часть.  
  
— Нет, думаю, я могу справиться с этим. Я хочу услышать всё остальное.  
  
С тяжелым вздохом доктор Левис поправил очки и, глянув ещё раз на Тайлера, продолжил читать отчет.  
  
— Эта часть относится, в первую очередь, к оценке психологического состояния, потому как сексуальное насилие, очевидно, не просто физическое насилие над индивидуумом, но и психологическая травма, что наиболее плохо. Поверхностный осмотр тела показал, что Джош страдает от серьезных травм, вызванных постоянным длительным сексуальным насилием. Так же были выявлены ректальный пролапс и анальные трещины, обычно являющиеся симптомами постоянного жестокого сексуального насилия над мужчинами… я не буду вдаваться в подробности ради твоего же блага, но суть в том, что его прямая кишка буквально выпадает наружу. Это требует операции и последующего долгого ухода и помощи с восстановлением. Оба повреждения весьма неприятны и имеют такие последствия как кровотечения и боль, которые со временем будут стихать. Всё это значит, что Джош некоторое время будет не в состоянии ходить или поднимать тяжести, не испытывая боль и слабость.  
К тому моменту, как доктор закончил предложение, Тайлер абсолютно потерял способность говорить, связывать слова в предложения или хотя бы издавать членораздельные звуки. Его тело помнило только как плакать, и Тайлер мог чувствовать, как теплые слёзы стекают по его щекам, и как его дрожащие руки пытаются их утереть. Сказать, что слушать этот отчет, зачитываемый вслух, было больно, это всё равно, что ничего не сказать. Это даже близко не походило на удушающее, жгуче-ослепляющее, раздирающее чувство в груди Тайлера. Его решимость прослушать весь отчет стремительно таяла, сменяясь горем и сожалениями.  _Нет_ , — подумал Тайлер.  _Я не должен сидеть здесь и выслушивать во всех подробностях, как именно Джош был ранен. Я должен быть рядом с ним и помочь ему справиться с этим._  
— Я… я не… — Тайлер попытался сказать что-то, но слова будто существовали в другом измерении. — Я не могу, — он встал с кресла, но колени подломились, и он пошатнулся, пытаясь ухватиться за кресло, чтобы не упасть на землю. Всё вокруг внезапно закружилось, пол ушел из-под ног, и только мягкий звук соприкосновения его коленей с ковром дал ему понять, что он упал на пол. Всё ещё ошеломленный быстрой сменой событий, Тайлер попытался произнести что-нибудь, но его горло само по себе сжалось, не давая говорить. Перед глазами потемнело, но он мог неясно слышать голоса людей поблизости, обсуждающих что-то и затем перенесших его на диван, стоящий неподалеку. Следующее, что он почувствовал, помимо тошнотворно кружащейся головы, была резко выплеснутая ему в лицо вода. Он вскинул руки, прикрывая лицо, и открыл глаза. Вокруг стояли две медсестры, доктор Левис и ещё один человек, которого Тайлер не узнал, все они смотрели на него с беспокойством.  
  
— Тайлер, сынок, ты в порядке? — Доктор Левис присел у дивана, держа в руках пустую кружку.  
  
— Чт… что случилось? Я отключился или что?... — Тайлер потёр голову.  
  
— Не совсем. Я думаю, у тебя только что была небольшая паническая атака, что вовсе не удивительно, учитывая тот шок, что ты только что испытал. Как ты сейчас себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Голова кружится. Тошнит и… беспомощность? — последнее слово прозвучало как вопрос, но, если честно, Тайлер просто не был уверен, как описать то, что он чувствовал. Отчаянье, беспомощность, отвращение, грусть, боль… всё это, умноженное на сто.  
— Мне нужно увидеть Джоша. Пожалуйста, можете помочь мне дойти туда?  
  
— Конечно, Тайлер, конечно. С ним сейчас терапевт, но всё нормально, они уже скоро закончат. Пойдем, потихоньку, медленно.  
Тайлера подняли, и на секунду он подумал, что его колени сейчас подломятся снова, но, на удивление, этого не произошло, и он смог стоять на своих двоих. С помощью медсестры и доктора, которого Тайлер не знал, они добрались до комнаты Джоша.  
  
Джош лежал на кровати, невероятно уставший и измотанный, его глаза были едва приоткрыты, только чтобы следить за движениями терапевта вокруг него. Лицо Джоша было напряжено, и Тайлер знал, что ему было больно. Так же он невольно робел перед мужчиной, и Тайлер тихо проклял себя за то, что позволил незнакомцу оказаться рядом с Джошем, пока он был один. Джозефу было разрешено находиться близко, трогать его, но к прикосновениям других людей Джош относился довольно скептически и не слишком хорошо воспринимал это. Так же он ощутимо сжимался, когда кто-либо кроме Тайлера входил в комнату, новые лица тревожили его. Джош никогда не видел этого мужчину, и, должно быть, испытывал сильный стресс, оставаясь с ним наедине так долго, даже если тот хотел только лучшего.  
  
Когда Тайлер вошёл в комнату, они оба повернулись к нему. Терапевт узнал его и подошёл пожать руку, представившись как доктор Бретт МакКой, назначенный физиотерапевт, который будет помогать с восстановлением Джоша. Тайлер быстро встряхнул его руку и почти грубо оставил его. Он бы чувствовал себя как мудак, если бы не испуганный взгляд Джоша, сфокусированный на нём. Одним шагом оказавшись у кровати, он нежно обхватил лицо Джоша ладонями. Все остальные тихо покинули комнату, оставляя двух друзей наедине в такой интимный момент.  
  
Присев на кровать, Тайлер поцеловал его в лоб и глубоко вдохнул. Оставлять Джоша было так сложно, казалось, будто он не видел своего друга целый день, хотя на самом деле прошло чуть больше часа. Он чувствовал, как Джош под ним расслабляется, его руки потянулись обнять Джозефа, несмотря на то, что движения приносили боль.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — поинтересовался Тайлер, зная, что не получит настоящего ответа. Ему всё равно нужно было спросить. В ответ его сжали слегка крепче, и это заставило его улыбнуться.  
— Тебе очень больно? — Джош кивнул, опуская руки на кровать и морщась. Тайлер вздохнул и прильнул ближе к Джошу, наслаждаясь его теплом и ощущением родного присутствия.  
  
— Знаешь, я так горжусь тобой, — прошептал Тайлер, снова ощущая себя разбитым. — Я знаю, что это непросто, знаю, что всё вокруг приносит боль и пугает, и сейчас всё так ужасно, но ты такой сильный и помогаешь мне оставаться сильным, хах, как тебе это? Я так боюсь разочаровать тебя, боюсь подвести тебя, я просто… я боюсь, что недостаточно силен, чтобы помочь тебе, и это убивает меня, Джош.  
Он знал, что в конце концов расплачется, но ему нужно было выпустить это из своей груди. Эту вину. Ему нужно было отпустить это.  
  
— Ты всегда был сильнее, всегда был лучшим из нас, — Джош помотал головой. В его глаза блестели пока непролитые слезы, но Тайлер продолжил. — Я всегда обращался к тебе, когда мне была нужна поддержка, и ты всегда был там, всегда помогал мне встать на ноги. И сейчас… я просто… я слаб, и я не могу помочь тебе, и я чувствую себя… я чувствую такую сильную вину, Джош. Я чувствую себя так, будто подвожу тебя, — Тайлер всхлипывал. Произносить эти слова было сложно, и взгляд Джоша, наполненный грустью, не особо помогал. Ему хотелось ещё так много сказать, но слёзы душили его, не давая четко говорить. Он мог чувствовать что-то мягкое на своём плече, что-то измочившее его футболку, и осознал, что это Джош крепко вжимал своё лицо в него. Он тоже плакал, но его слёзы тихо скатывались по щекам и на шею, дыхание было рваным, неровным. Всё это было абсолютно нечестно, Тайлер не должен был срываться и расстраивать Джоша, которому было и так больно, ещё сильнее, но теперь он просто не мог остановиться. Всё, что он мог сделать, это развернуться, прижимая лицо Джоша к своей груди и перебирая его волосы, и разреветься как ребенок. Все те картинки, что около получаса назад настигли его в белом кабинете, снова ворвались в него, разрывая сердце Тайлера и буквально делая его больным. Джош тихо дрожал напротив него, и он почувствовал себя ещё более виноватым за такой срыв. Медленно голос возвращался к нему, и он собрался с силами, чтобы снова заговорить.  
  
— Джош? Хей… — Джош поднял на него взгляд; боль сквозила в каждой черточке его лица. — Хочешь, я позову доктора? Скажу ему дать тебе что-нибудь от боли. Я не могу смотреть на тебя такого.  
Старший вздохнул и снова откинулся на его грудь, закрыв глаза и снова открыв через некоторое время. Он медленно кивнул, и Тайлер улыбнулся.  
  
— Хорошо, я сейчас схожу за доктором и вернусь, — Тайлер вытер слёзы рукавом и успокаивающе дотронулся до груди Джоша. — Это займет только минуту.  
Медленно он оторвался от дрожащего Джоша и побрёл наружу.  
Тайлер едва успел сделать пять или шесть шагов, когда он буквально врезался в кого-то в коридоре. Этот кто-то вскрикнул и почти упал, но Тайлер успел подхватить её в последний момент.  
  
— Эш! — девушке потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, а затем Тайлера втянули в крепкое объятие.  
  
— Тайлер! Боже, прости, я не видела тебя, — это была Эшли, сестра Джоша. Она широко улыбалась, и Тайлер почувствовал облегчение от того, что она тут. Она была прекрасной сестрой и очень приятным человеком.  
  
— Боже, Эш, как же хорошо, что ты тут, — Тайлер почти всхлипнул снова, но сумел взять себя в руки. — Я так рад видеть тебя.  
  
— Я тоже, Тай, мне так жаль, что я не приехала раньше, но ты знаешь, с этой работой… я не могла просто бросить детей, — начала она извиняться, но Тайлер остановил её.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не извиняйся. Ты здесь сейчас, и только это важно. Я уверен, Джош будет рад тебя увидеть, — он снова обнял её, и она счастливо обхватила его руками в ответ. Они стояли так некоторое время, пока Тайлер не отстранился, помня о первоначальной причине, по которой он покинул комнату.  
  
— Мне нужно сходить за доктором, но тебе точно нужно повидаться с ним.  
  
— Он не спит?  
  
— Нет, он довольно устал, но боль не дает ему уснуть. Собственно говоря, потому я и ищу доктора Левиса.  
  
— Ох, — она смогла произнести только это. Беспокойство отчетливо читалось на её лице. — Пожалуйста, будь со мной честен, Тай, насколько всё плохо? То есть… мама и папа отправляли мне фото и рассказывали о его состоянии, но… я не уверена, что готова увидеть его страдающим. Мне кажется, моё сердце не выдержит.  
  
— Всё не слишком хорошо, но, Эш, послушай. Джош сильный и справится с этим. Я верю в это и знаю, ты тоже поверишь. Хорошо?  
Она кивнула и похлопала его по плечу. Тайлер проследил за тем, как она подходит к комнате Джоша, и почувствовал себя ужасно. Он решил найти доктора и дать им немного времени наедине, несмотря на сосущее чувство под ложечкой при мысли о том, чтобы оставить Джоша.  
  


***

  
  
Уже вечерело, так что больница была тёмной и тихой, и у Тайлера не осталось особого выбора, чем заняться. Слоняться вокруг было не вариантом, но спать Тайлер пока не хотел, все еще взбудораженный событиями прошедшего дня: медицинский отчёт, срыв, затем Эшли… она, скорее всего, всё ещё была в комнате Джоша, и он не хотел мешать им. Спускаясь по полутемному коридору, Тайлер вспомнил госпиталь в Дамаске и почувствовал, как его кишки скрутило. Воспоминания были ещё свежи, и он помнил все эти окровавленные тела, лежавшие на полу, стоны боли и крики о помощи. Тайлер потряс головой, пытаясь отогнать болезненные воспоминания, чувство неопределенности и страх. Тайлер даже не сразу осознал, что он забрёл в часовню, расположенную прямо внутри больницы. Он и не знал, что у них есть своя часовня. Медленно пройдя к скамейкам, он сел. Вокруг никого не было, царила невероятная тишина и почти полная темнота, единственный луч света исходил от прекрасной, богато украшенной лампы, свисавшей с потолка. Пахло свечками и воском, и было намного холоднее, чем в больничных коридорах. Тут было так хорошо, на удивление спокойно, и Тайлер прикрыл глаза. Он расслабился, наполовину задремав, и тут его телефон завибрировал.  
  
 **Джош: Ты че, потерялся?**  
  
Тайлер фыркнул, но его сердце подпрыгнуло. Оно выписывало пируэты каждый раз, когда Джош говорил с ним, ведь ему было очень долго и сложно писать сообщения.  
  
 **Тайлер: Хей, Джей. Нет, я наткнулся на Эшли рядом с твоей комнатой и подумал, что стоит оставить вас наедине на время. Она всё ещё там?**  
  
 **Джош: неа, ушла за кофе и наверн поплакать**  
  
Тайлер понимал, что могла чувствовать Эшли. Вся ситуация была подавляющей, и нужно было время, чтобы принять её. Видеть своего брата в таком состоянии должно было быть сильным шоком.  
  
 **Тайлер: Тебе лучше?  
**  
Еще одна длинная пауза, Джошу потребовалась почти минута, чтобы написать следующее сообщение.  
  
 **Джош: Руки всё ещё болят. эта терапия отвратительна**  
  
 **Тайлер: :(  
  
Тайлер: Тебе нужны еще болеутоляющие?**  
  
Еще одна минута тишины, и затем телефон Тайлера завибрировал.  
  
 **Джош: нет  
  
Джош: нужен ты**  
  
Тайлер быстро добрался до комнаты Джоша и три раза подряд постучал, чтобы показать, что это он, прежде чем входить. Таким образом, Джош всегда знал, что это был только Тайлер и не начинал испуганно метаться при виде открывающейся двери.  
  
Джош был настолько занят написанием сообщения, что не заметил, как Тайлер вошел, но слегка подпрыгнул, услышав вибрирующий звук от его телефона.  
  
 **Джош: эт звучало пошловато**  
  
Прочитав сообщение, Тайлер громко и счастливо рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
— Ты, придурок, — он улыбнулся Джошу, который просиял широкой улыбкой в ответ, и это заставило сердце Тайлера подпрыгнуть снова. Эта улыбка была самой невинной и мягкой из всех, что он только видел. Он так редко видел её в последние дни, и это разбивало его сердце на мелкие осколки.  
— Так ты соскучился по мне? — спросил Тайлер сквозь подступающие слёзы и присел на кровать рядом с Джошем, медленно печатавшим ответ. Каждые несколько секунд он морщился.  
  
 **Джош: да  
Джош: ты глупенький, но я тя прощаю**  
  
Тайлер снова улыбнулся.  
  
— Боже, я так скучал по твоей улыбке, — он изо всех сил старался не расплакаться снова, стараясь вместо этого сконцентрироваться на улыбке, которую он получил в ответ. В уголках глаз Джоша собрались морщинки, а сами глаза — небольшие океаны привязанности, доброты и любви. Ну, они раньше были таковыми, до того, как его разум заполонили леденящие ужасы, отпускавшие его только в такие короткие моменты, как этот.  
  
 **Джош: плс не плачь опять**  
  
Получив это сообщение, Тайлер почувствовал ещё большую вину за свой нервный срыв. У Джоша было полно проблем и переживаний и без его выходок.  
  
— Да, не буду. Прости, что испортил всё тут. Но я… я правда горжусь тобой. Я знаю, что ты делаешь всё, что можешь, и я тоже.  
  
 **Джош: лю тя бро**  
  
— Да-да, снова всё это сопливое дерьмо, — рассмеялся Тайлер, но нежно обнял Джоша, чувствуя, как напрягаются его мышцы от прикосновения, но в ту же секунду расслабляются. — Я тоже люблю тебя, Джей, — прошептал Тайлер и услышал в ответ тихий вздох и затем содрогание. — Дай мне знать, если я делаю тебе больно, ладно? — Джош только зарылся лицом в плечо Тайлера и неровно выдохнул.  
  
Лежа в темноте, Тайлер цеплялся за Джоша так, будто он мог просто раствориться в воздухе в любой момент. Его дыхание всё ещё было тяжелым, затрудненным, мышцы напрягались и судорожно подёргивались, должно быть, от какой-то невысказанной боли. Тайлер, наверное, в каком-то смысле отключился, потому что звуки, исходившие от свернувшейся в клубок фигуры напугали его и заставили приподняться на руках, чтобы посмотреть получше.  
  
Джош плакал, обхватив себя руками и сложившись пополам. Он бы, наверное, всхлипывал, если бы у него был голос, но выходили только хлюпающие, задыхающиеся звуки, наполненные страхом. Тайлер инстинктивно потянулся к нему, пытаясь как-нибудь успокоить, но тот, дрожа, отпрянул и вжался в стену, крепко зажмурив глаза. Он тряс головой и проговаривал что-то, но Тайлер не мог разобрать, что.  
  
— Джош? Джош, всё в порядке, это Тайлер, — он попытался успокоить старшего, помочь ему справиться с чем-то, что было или ночным ужасом, или каким-то особо сильным воспоминанием, но Джош продолжал плакать в сложенные руки и повторять те же слова.  
  
— Всё в порядке, Джош, ты дома, ты в безопасности, — Тайлер всё ещё пытался, но безрезультатно. Джош только сильнее дрожал, жмуря глаза и вжимаясь в стену с такой силой, будто он мог слиться с ней и исчезнуть.  
  
— Не надо, — услышав тихий шепот Тайлер прикоснулся к плечу Джоша. — Не надо, не надо, не надо, не надо, — он повторял это снова и снова, слегка разбавляя «пожалуйста» и «нет».  
  
Вся эта сцена была такой душераздирающей, что Тайлер вполне мог сойти с ума до рассвета. Ничто не могло улучшить состояния Джоша, уменьшить его страх, никакие слова не имели эффекта, никакое прикосновение не могло успокоить его заходящееся от ужаса сердце. Всё, что он мог сделать, это лечь так близко, насколько это возможно, и ждать, пока паническая атака, или что бы это ни было, пройдет.  
  
Слёзы застилали глаза Тайлера, пока он искал свой телефон и набирал номер, который он помнил даже после стольких месяцев, когда он не пользовался им. Это был момент слабости, беспомощности, и Тайлер знал это, но всё равно продолжал набирать номер в отчаянной попытке найти хоть какой-то островок уюта в этом живом аду. Сонный женский голос ответил ему, и сердце Тайлера пропустило удар.  
— Алло? Тайлер, это ты? — судя по голосу, она уже более или менее проснулась, и теперь в нём слышались нотки беспокойства и удивления.  
  
— Дженна, — его голос дрожал так сильно, что он едва мог произнести её имя, чувствуя, как он ломается. — Прости, прости меня за всё, я просто не могу делать это один, я не могу, и мне так жаль, — Тайлер позволил словам выливаться из него вместе со слезами. Он не слышал Дженну уже много месяцев, и это была его вина. Всё было его виной, и он не знал, как с этим жить.  
  
— Тайлер, успокойся, что случилось? Почему ты плачешь? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что не так, ты пугаешь меня, — и Тайлер точно знал, почему она была напугана. Спасибо его вечным ночным приступам саморазрушения и нервным срывам, с которыми Дженне пришлось справляться, пока Джоша не было. Тайлер знал, что он не должен был звонить ей, у него не было права втягивать её во всё это после тех переживаний и стресса, что она уже перенесла благодаря ему, но он просто не мог справиться один. Он знал, что сломается, если рядом не будет кого-то, оказывающего поддержку, дающего ему силу, как раз, как Дженна могла бы сделать. К тому же, он делал это для Джоша, которому он был нужен, и точно был нужен поблизости кто-то знакомый и добрый, как Дженна.  
  
— Тайлер? — её голос был тоньше теперь и звучал слабее. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не натворил глупостей. Скажи мне, что ты в порядке.  
  
— Я… не в порядке, Дженна, это Джош… боже, ты нужна мне, я не имею права просить тебя о чём-либо, но… но… это не только ради меня, это и ради Джоша тоже.  
Дженна погрузилась в молчание, не совсем понимая, о чём Тайлер говорит.  
  
— Что с ним, Тайлер? Что с Джошем? — Но в ответ Дженна получила только порцию всхлипов. — Тайлер, скажи мне, где ты, и я приеду. Просто скажи мне, где ты. Пожалуйста?  
Тайлер каким-то образом умудрился сказать ей, что он в больнице в Коламбусе, и услышал, как она пообещала, что сейчас приедет. Было раннее утро, около четырёх утра, и Тайлер хотел сказать ей не приходить, но не мог сформулировать ничего, кроме извинений и всхлипываний. Когда Дженна несколько раз повторила ему, что сейчас приедет, и повесила трубку, Талер повернулся к всё ещё дрожащему и плачущему Джошу. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как собирается вынести это и не потерять кусочки своего рассудка.  
Ничто не могло отвлечь его от жалобных звуков, издаваемых Джошем и ранящих его прямо в сердце. Всё, что он мог делать, это лежать, повернувшись на бок, лицом к своему лучшему другу, и представлять, что, может быть, в другом мире, в другое время всего этого можно было избежать. Может быть, они были счастливы в другом измерении параллельной вселенной, где ничего этого не случилось, и сейчас они были в туре, собирая арены. Эти воспоминания о шоу, о том, как они делились своей музыкой с миром, казались чем-то таким далеким, нереальным, почти мечтой, которую вполне мог создать измученный разум Тайлера. Впервые за долгое время его пальцы буквально /зачесались/ от желания взять ручку, и это напугало Тайлера, потому что он знал, что рано или поздно пальцы Джоша зачешутся от такого же желания, только касательно барабанных палочек.  
  
— Мне так жаль, — прошептал он. — Я знаю, это будет сложно, но ты справишься, Джош, ты сильный, и ты справишься.  
В какой-то момент Джош перестал плакать, но всё ещё оставался свернувшимся в клубок у стены и прятал лицо в ладонях. Тайлер осторожно положил руку ему на плечо, и когда мужчина не отпрянул, бережно переложил его на спину, чтобы он не лежал на сломанных рёбрах. Глаза Джоша были открыты, и он смотрел на Тайлера так, будто впервые его видел.  
  
— Все в порядке, Джей, я здесь. Всё будет хорошо, — как и множество ночей до этого, Тайлер постарался успокоить его, слишком напуганного, чтобы просто заснуть. Когда на его телефоне вспыхнуло сообщение от Дженны «я у больницы», Тайлер почувствовал, как его охватывает страх, но одновременно и  _облегчение_ , что он не будет больше один. И, может быть, только может быть, ломающая его кости тяжесть ситуации станет капельку легче.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * фалака - деревянный шест, к которому особым образом привязывают ноги жертвы, чтобы зафиксировать их, пока по босым ступням наносятся удары прутом, палкой или другим похожим предметом.  
> ** парестезия - один из видов расстройства чувствительности, характеризующийся ощущениями онемения, чувства покалывания, ползания мурашек.
> 
> если кому-то не совсем понятно, что у Джоша с плечами, погуглите "передний вывих плеча".


	17. But right now the ocean is blacker than black, the sky is too

Пока Тайлер на дрожащих ногах, с опухшими красными глазами спускался в холл больницы, его внутренности скручивались в тугой узел. Прошлая ночь была тяжелой. Сначала ему не давали уснуть кошмары Джоша и его галлюцинации, которые тянулись больше часа. Затем, когда худшее было позади, и Джош, наконец, измотанный, уснул, Тайлер охранял его до того самого момента, когда первые утренние лучи проникли сквозь толстые шторы, и тихая вибрация его телефона оповестила его о прибытии Дженны.  
  
Тайлер до сих пор не мог до конца понять, как Дженна могла всё ещё быть рядом, когда ему была нужна поддержка, после того дерьма, что Тайлер выливал на неё последние восемь месяцев. Она не колебалась, не задавала вопросов и не вынуждала его говорить. Она сказала, что будет здесь, и вот она, стоит в лучах рассветного солнца, нервничает, но, похоже, рада его видеть.  
  
После того, как Джош пропал, для Тайлера всё превратилось в ад, включая его карьеру и личную жизнь. Новость об исчезновении Джоша подарила солисту тяжёлую паническую атаку, а тот факт, что никто ничего не знал о его судьбе, был ли он жив или мертв, похоронил Тайлера в одной могиле с депрессией и тревогой. Поначалу все надеялись, что Джош в безопасности и не был убит или похищен, как большая часть его компаньонов. Но месяцы шли, из Сирии не было никаких новостей, никакого знака, что Джош жив, но и никакого тела, чтобы доказать обратное. Для Тайлера это было хуже всего, все эти вопросы и ужасающие варианты развития событий сжирали его заживо и не позволяли вздохнуть полной грудью. Это было тяжело для всех, кто окружал Тайлера, и не только потому, что Джош был их другом или семьёй, но и потому, что им приходилось иметь дело с депрессией и нервными срывами Тайлера. Он чувствовал вину, поселившуюся глубоко в его костях, чувство, от которого он никогда не убежит. Это он позволил Джошу отправиться в это невероятно опасное место одному. Он не попытался его остановить, по крайней мере, не пытался достаточно. Он не полетел навестить его и уговорить вернуться домой. Он ничего из этого не сделал. Он чувствовал вину, ответственность, он стыдился себя. Не было такого, что кто-то мог бы сказать ему, чтобы уменьшить ненависть к себе, растущую глубоко внутри, или заставить его почувствовать себя лучше. Всю эту злость, всю вину и боль Тайлер направил на себя.  
  
Он ничего не ел или избавлялся от содержимого своего желудка сразу после приёма еды. Ничто больше не казалось вкусным. Ничто больше не казалось хорошим. Ничто не казалось  _правильным_. Сон был только очередной пыткой. Тайлер не мог спать, да ещё и самые худшие срывы случались именно по ночам, когда его разум был наиболее уязвимым и слабым. Он проводил ночи напролет плача, а в другие мог сидеть часами без движения, неотрывно глядя в стену, думая, представляя.  _Боясь_.  
  
Всё то, что показывалось в СМИ, умножало его страхи. Исчезновение Джоша попало в новости, и, конечно, все воспользовались возможностью раздуть из этого сюжет, упоминая обо всех ужасах войны и том, что происходило с её жертвами. И хотя Тайлер пытался не привлекать к себе внимания, он не мог избежать бульварных газетенок и папарацци, которые задавали ему все те болезненные вопросы, ответов на которое он не хотел давать даже самому себе. Это было чистым кошмаром, везде, куда бы он не пошёл, было напоминание о том, что случилось с Джошем, напоминание о его собственной вине.  
  
Было похоже, будто его похоронили заживо, закопали на шесть футов под землю, где не было ни воздуха, ни света, ни надежды. Люди говорили ему оставаться сильным, продолжать надеяться, но они не понимали, что  _Джош был его силой_ , он был  _надеждой Тайлера_. То, настолько зависим он стал от своего друга за эти годы, проведенные вместе, было жалким, но их связь пролегала на уровне более глубоком, чем можно увидеть глазами. Казалось, будто от него оторвали кусок, часть его души теперь была обнажена и кровоточила, часть него просто  _исчезла_.  
  
Дженна была его единственным якорем, единственным, что оставалось стабильным и надёжным в его жизни похороненного заживо. Она была рядом с ним, даже когда он этого не хотел, потому что чувствовал себя так, будто не заслужил этого. И, конечно, она тоже страдала, чувствуя каждую каплю боли Тайлера, и поглощая её ради его же блага. Она тоже потеряла сон и аппетит, и Тайлер не мог этого принять. Это была его вина, и только его, он не мог позволить кому-то ещё страдать из-за того, что он был так слаб. Особенно Дженне, последнему человеку на всей Земле, кто заслуживал подобных мучений.  
  
Они ругались каждый раз, когда Тайлер пытался сказать, что Дженна слишком хороша для него, и он не заслуживает её. Это всегда заканчивалось слезами и разбитой посудой, но Дженна никогда не уходила. Она всегда оставалась, поднимая кусочки разбитого стекла и сердец. И Тайлер сходил с ума, он был так зол на неё за то, что она любила его слишком сильно, чтобы отпустить.  
  
Однажды ночью после большой ссоры, когда Тайлер кричал ей, что она только тратит своё время впустую с ним и заслуживает большего, она отказалась уйти, как обычно. В отчаянье, Тайлер поклялся ей, что убьет себя, если она не оставит его одного. Дженна была напугана, но отказалась поверить в то, что он правда сделает это, и только отчаянно пообещала ему, что если он продолжит держаться, то станет лучше. Лучше не стало, вообще-то, только хуже. Тайлеру прописали больше таблеток от депрессии и бессонницы. Люди говорили, что ему надо двигаться дальше, что именно этого хотел бы Джош, но он мог думать только об этом пузырьке с таблетками, спрятанном под его матрасом.  
  
Дженна единственная удерживала его от того, чтобы перешагнуть за грань безнадежности, но и она, наконец, не могла больше этого делать. Для них обоих это было слишком, и Тайлер скорее страдал, чем получал помощь. Он не видел свою жену больше четырех месяцев, и теперь от одного взгляда на её великолепное лицо в паре метров от него во рту появлялся горько-сладкий привкус.  
  
Дженна теребила в руках свои солнечные очки, устало стоя во дворе больницы. Она обернулась, и в тот момент, когда она увидела Тайлера сквозь стекло входной двери, её лицо осветилось улыбкой, но в глазах сияли непролитые слезы. Она подалась вперед, руки распахнулись, чтобы заключить Тайлера в объятие, которое он принял, обвивая свои руки вокруг неё. Тепло проникло глубоко внутрь него, наполняя каждую клеточку его усталого тела и даря ему чувство безопасности, впервые за такое долгое время. Слёзы пришли в тот момент, когда он услышал у своего уха голос Дженны, говорящий: «я так скучала по тебе, Тайлер, так сильно скучала». Он не смог остановиться, и его глаза затуманились, а волосы Дженны слегка намокли от его слёз.  
  
— Тшшш, — он слышал её сквозь свои всхлипы и попытался сфокусироваться на её голосе, вместо всей той боли, разрывавшей его грудь.  
  
— Тайлер, давай, детка, дыши, ради меня, — Дженна удерживала лицо Тайлера в своих ладонях, вытирая его слёзы и пытаясь успокоить паникующего мужчину. — Всё в порядке, просто дыши, давай, сделай глубокий вдох, — она сама глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь заставить его последовать её примеру.  
  
— Прости, — шептал Тайлер снова и снова. — Прости меня.  
Он не был точно уверен, за что извиняется, но слова лились сами по себе.  
  
— Тшшш, всё в порядке, детка, давай, присядем на секунду, хорошо? — она так и не отпустила его, пока они не зашли в приемную больницы и не сели в комнате ожидания на скамейку. Тайлер к тому моменту прекратил всхлипывать и только икал. Тугой узел в его груди почти душил его, голова кружилась, и по всему телу разливалась слабость. Он цеплялся за Дженну, боясь, что если отпустит её, она уйдет и оставит его в одиночестве снова разбираться с этим кошмаром самому.  
  
— Тайлер, дорогой? — Дженна подняла его голову от своего плеча, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что случилось? Почему ты в больнице? Ты в порядке? — её голос был таким обеспокоенным, что Тайлер почувствовал, как вина и стыд заполняют его. Он буквально вызвонил её посреди ночи, сказал, что он в больнице, и сбросил. Она с ума сошла, наверное, и он должен ей нормальное объяснение. Ну, он должен ей намного больше, но это только начало.  
  
— Я… я в порядке. Это не я, со мной все нормально, — его голос охрип от плача. — Это… это Джош.  
Эти слова заставили Дженну судорожно вдохнуть и распахнуть глаза.  
  
— Что? Что Джош?  
  
— Я должен был сказать тебе раньше… п-прости, я должен был позвонить… я… — он запинался, дыхания на слова не хватало, голос дрожал.  
  
— Что? Что ты должен был сказать мне, Тайлер? — Дженна выглядела очень обеспокоенной, её глаза пристально изучали лицо Тайлера, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
  
— Они нашли Джоша. Пару недель назад, я, мне позвонили и… я уехал в Сирию… и… он был там, и он… боже, Дженна, это был ужасно, так, блять, ужасно, — Тайлер снова расплакался, не в состоянии остановить слёзы. Воспоминания о Джоше в госпитале в Дамаске были ещё слишком свежи в его памяти, словно открытая рана. Джош был буквально разодран на куски, кровь лилась отовсюду, и он был так близок к смерти, что до сих пор оставалось загадкой, как он смог так долго выживать, чтобы быть спасённым.  
  
— Джош жив? Тайлер, он жив? Он здесь? — голос Дженны стал на пару октав выше.  
  
— Да… он наверху, в палате интенсивной терапии.  
  
— О боже, — Дженна закрыла лицо руками, не в силах поверить. — Боже, детка, это же потрясающе! Не могу поверить, боже.  
Тайлер улыбнулся, но он знал, что самое тяжелое только предстоит.  
  
— Да, это потрясающе, — прошептал он в её объятьях. — Но… ему очень больно… он едва перенес полёт домой, и… и я не знаю, сможет ли он когда-нибудь оправиться от всего этого.  
Дженна вздрогнула под его руками. Слышать это было сложно, но он должен был сказать ей правду прежде, чем она увидит Джоша.  
  
— Джош… он… его пытали, Дженна, — она выпустила судорожный вздох. — Его захватили и пытали, и теперь он не может говорить и едва двигается, потому что ему всё время больно.  
  
— Я хочу увидеть его, — Дженна вынужденно оторвалась от Тайлера. — Можно? Проведёшь меня до его палаты?  
  
— Да, — Тайлер вытер лицо рукавом, отчаянно желая перестать плакать хотя бы на одну чёртову минуту. — Хорошо, детка, я отведу тебя туда. Просто… это будет шокирующе, окей? Он сильно изменился, и некоторые травмы заметны, так что… просто… просто помни об этом.  
Никакие слова не могли подготовить Дженну к тому, что ей предстояло узнать, но Тайлер всё ещё хотел как-то предупредить её.  
  
Они встали со скамейки, держась друг за друга, и прошли по темным коридорам, к палатам интенсивной терапии. Медсестры и доктора провожали их сочувствующими взглядами, пока они проходили через комнаты. Должно быть, всё правда очень плохо, раз все жалели Тайлера.  _Конечно, всё плохо. Все наверняка слышали, как Джош каждую ночь кричит во сне, его было слышно даже на крыше._  
  
Когда они подошли к комнате Джоша, Дженна крепко сжала его руку.  
  
— Он правда здесь? — нервно и взволнованно одновременно спросила она.  
  
— Да, он здесь, — подтвердил Тайлер и поцеловал её в лоб. — Возможно, у него очередной кошмар или ночной ужас, так что не пугайся, если услышишь какие-то звуки и прочее.  
Тайлер скорее имел в виду: «если услышишь как он срывает себе голос, пытаясь выдрать капельницу», но не мог сказать этого вслух.  
  
— Хорошо, — произнесла Дженна перед тем, как они вошли в темную комнату, держась за руки.  
  
Джош лежал на спине, и одеяло укрывало его только до талии, открывая вид на огромное количество синяков и всё ещё незаживших ран, украшавших всю его грудь и живот. Дженна подавилась вздохом и зажала себе рот, боясь, что может закричать и разбудить всех. Тайлер был абсолютно прав, когда сказал, что это будет шокирующе. Тело Джоша всё было покрыто следами насилия, и сам он выглядел таким истощенным, что у неё невольно скрутило живот. Его грудь, раньше такая мускулистая и широкая, теперь впала, рёбра торчали, ключицы почти взрезали чёрную и желтоватую кожу. На месте пресса теперь была только кожа, натянутая между тазовыми костями, из-за чего Джош выглядел как анорексик. Следы от оков обвивали его шею и запястья, окрашенные в чёрный и голубой. Его тоннели и пирсинг в носу исчезли, взлохмаченные каштановые волосы, намного длиннее, чем обычно, спадали на подушку. Его лицо обрамляла короткая щетина, но он всё ещё выглядел так молодо, так беззащитно. Фиолетовые синяки под его глазами буквально кричали о недостатке сна, а судя по тому, как быстро, почти панически вздымалась и опадала его грудь сейчас, он опять спал неспокойно. Пока Дженна наблюдала эту ужасающую картину, Тайлер обнял её. Это было больно, так больно смотреть на Джоша в таком состоянии.  
  
Сердце Дженны разбилось на мелкие осколки, когда, подойдя к кровати, она заметила слёзы, стекающие по его щекам. Глаза Джоша были крепко зажмурены, на лице застыло выражение ужаса. Он дышал так быстро, его тело беспомощно подёргивалось, и Дженна даже испугалась, не случится ли с ним приступ гипервентиляции. Прежде чем Тайлер успел предупредить её, Дженна подалась вперёд, касаясь щеки Джоша, чтобы стереть слезу.  
  
Всё произошло так быстро, что Тайлер едва успел как-то отреагировать. Прикосновение Дженны послужило триггером, и Джош, издав болезненный стон, вжался в стену, задыхаясь от боли в рёбрах и спине, покрытой порезами. Его глаза всё ещё были закрыты, но теперь он плакал более явно, руки потянулись, чтобы закрыть лицо, принося боль в повреждённые, воспалённые суставы плеч. Он выглядел как напуганное, загнанное в угол животное, страх, исходящий от него можно было почувствовать.  
  
Тайлеру пришлось слегка оттолкнуть Дженну, чтобы она не стояла прямо перед кроватью, и Джош не чувствовал себя запертым, не чувствовал опасности. Она ошарашенно застыла, всё произошедшее было слишком, слишком реальным и шокирующим. Это был не Джош, это не мог быть тот человек, которого она видела восемь месяцев назад. И сейчас, пока он, напуганный и измученный, смотрел на неё широко распахнутыми, наполненными страхом глазами, ей захотелось выбежать вон и забыть, что она когда-то приходила сюда.  
  
Встав на колени, Тайлер шептал что-то тихое и успокаивающее, отчего Джош только сильнее расплакался, протягивая руки к нему. Джош, должно быть, очнулся от кошмара, потому что его глаза теперь были намного яснее и не такие испуганные, но боль и страх всё ещё не ушли до конца. Тайлер попытался собраться, взобравшись на кровать и обнимая Джоша так нежно, как только мог. Лицо старшего было прижато к груди Тайлера. Он весь дрожал, глаза были крепко зажмурены. Ещё около десяти минут Тайлер успокаивал его, чтобы он перестал плакать и собрался с силами.  
  
Дженна, тихо ужасаясь, наблюдала за разворачивающейся перед ней сценой, пытаясь представить, через какой ад нужно пройти, чтобы так бурно реагировать на обычное человеческое прикосновение. Тихо стоя на некотором расстоянии, она не покидала комнату, пока Тайлер заботился о Джоше, и, судя по всему, подобные ситуации случались очень часто. Она не упустила то, как Джош несколько раз едва слышно прошептал «прости», и от этого у неё в груди и животе будто скрутилась клубочком боль.  
  
— Хей, Джош, знаешь, кто пришел тебя навестить? — Джош взглянул на Дженну снова, и когда их глаза встретились, она увидела мягкость и доброту, которые всегда пропитывали каждый его взгляд, каждое слово. Да, это был их Джош. От его мягкой улыбки сердце Дженны растаяло, и она опустилась на колени перед кроватью, чтобы взять его за руку.  
  
— Привет, Джош, — прошептала Дженна, нежно поглаживая его руку, осторожно избегая синяков на запястье и опухших пальцев. — Боже, я так сильно скучала по тебе, мы все скучали.  
Она снова плакала, но это были слёзы счастья. Джош вернулся, после всех этих месяцев его отсутствия и болезненного ожидания, он, наконец-то, здесь.  
  
Они оба, Тайлер и Дженна, провели следующие пару часов в палате Джоша, по большей части чтобы быть уверенными, что у него не будет ещё одного кошмара, и составляя ему компанию, пока медсестры не пришли для утренних процедур. Когда им надо было уходить, Тайлер убедился, что мобильник Джоша находится рядом с ним, чтобы он всегда мог написать ему. Тайлер обнял его, он всегда делал это, если ему надо было покинуть комнату друга, и это всегда вызывало болезненное тянущее чувство в его груди. Джош цеплялся за него так сильно, насколько позволяли плечи, но Тайлер знал, что ему тоже было тяжело отпустить.  
  
— Я вернусь, как только тут всё закончат, хорошо? — пообещал Тайлер и игриво взъерошил волосы Джоша, получив в ответ улыбку и кивок.  
  
Затем он подхватил Дженну за руку, и они оба, дрожа, вышли из комнаты. Эшли, младшая сестра Джоша, сидела снаружи и листала журнал. Увидев их, она тут же поднялась и обняла их обоих, спрашивая, как дела у Джоша. Они немного поболтали, и так как Эшли была очень настойчива, предлагая купить им что-нибудь на завтрак, и они оба были голодны, Тайлер, Дженна и Эшли вышли до ближайшего ресторана, чтобы быстро перекусить.  
  
Там, после тяжелой ночи и эмоционального воссоединения со своей женой, Тайлер, наконец, смог рассказать им историю о возвращении Джоша домой. И Эшли, и Дженна должны были услышать это, так что он приложил все усилия, чтобы рассказать им всё, минус кровавые детали. Как он получил неожиданный звонок из Сирии, как буквально полные незнакомцы помогли Джошу, рискуя собственной жизнью, чтобы уберечь его, он рассказал и о докторе Морган, о Ричарде и спасательной операции, включавшей сирийских и американских солдат. Это был очень эмоциональный разговор, закончившийся слезами со стороны Эшли и Дженны, но так же и идеей пригласить доктора Морган и Ричарда навестить Джоша, и Тайлер полностью согласился с этим. Он был уверен, что Джош будет рад увидеть тех, кто буквально спас его жизнь.  
  
Он так же попытался описать увечья Джоша, не особо вдаваясь в подробности, но учитывая, как сильно он был ранен, это всё ещё было тяжело слышать. Дженна сказала Тайлеру, что останется в больнице с ним, потому что никто не должен проходить через такое в одиночку, и она правда хочет помочь. Джош был лучшим другом Тайлера, но он выкроил себе особое местечко и в сердце Дженны, и она воспринимала его как члена семьи или даже брата. Она ни секунды не сомневалась, ни в душе, ни в разуме, что сделает всё возможное, чтобы помочь ему.  
  
Когда Дженна поинтересовалась, рассказали ли они ещё кому-то о возвращении Джоша, он с силой потряс головой и попросил её оставить это в секрете, по большей части из-за всего того шума, что поднимут СМИ. Плюс, он знал, что папарацци не испытывают угрызений совести, и легко могут пробраться в больницу и попытаться сделать фотографию или взять интервью, и могут ошиваться снаружи неделями, если придётся. Джошу, учитывая неустойчивость его психического здоровья и усиленную травмирующими событиями тревожность, это точно было не нужно. Дженна пообещала, что она не скажет никому, даже своей семье, потому что чем больше людей знает, тем опаснее.  
  
Они вышли из ресторана где-то через полчаса, потому что Тайлер хотел убедиться, что он будет на месте, когда процедуры Джоша закончатся. У него было плотное расписание на день, заполненное тестами, назначениями к разным специалистам и сеансами терапии. Это изматывало его; Тайлер видел, каким уставшим Джош выглядел в конце каждого дня, после всех этих уколов, затяжек и швов на его уставшем теле. Поэтому он хотел оставаться с Джошем так долго, как это возможно, отвлекать его от плохих мыслей и успокаивать, как только можно. И теперь, когда Джош мог писать, к сожалению, медленно и всё ещё с большим трудом, это было серьёзным прогрессом, и позволяло им неким образом вести беседу друг с другом. И Тайлер был так благодарен за это.  
  
Знакомая вибрация телефона заставила Тайлера слегка подпрыгнуть и вытянуть телефон из кармана. Это был Джош. Он улыбнулся себе и открыл сообщение.  
  
 **Джош: Тай я нехорошо себя чувствую**  
  
Улыбка Тайлера моментально исчезла. Сердце забилось как сумасшедшее, и он прибавил шагу, идя максимально быстро.  
  
 **Тайлер: Почему? Что с тобой? Что-то случилось?  
**  
 **Джош: Голова болит и я н чувствую ног**  
  
Боже Боже… Тайлер паниковал, это было нехорошо, что-то точно шло совсем не так.  
  
 **Тайлер: Ты нажал кнопку вызова медсестры? Там есть кто-нибудь с тобой?  
**  
 **Джош: Я пытался, но плечи слишком болят и я не могу поднять руки  
  
Тайлер: Всё в порядке, всё будет хорошо, я буду там через минуту**  
  
Перед глазами всё плыло, но каким-то образом Тайлеру удалось найти телефон доктора Левиса и позвонить ему. Он говорил очень быстро, но каким-то чудом доктор понял его, и оставшиеся пару кварталов до больницы Тайлер буквально пробежал. Дженна и Эшли бежали следом, пытаясь выяснить у Тайлера, что случилось, но он не мог тратить дыхание на разговоры, и не когда он должен был быть  _там_ , Джош был напуган, и что-то точно пошло не так, так что он должен быть там. До больницы оставалось пара минут, когда пришло новое сообщение, его едва можно было прочесть — слова спутаны, перемешаны.  
  
 **Джош: Янехочув озвраща тьсят уда**  
  
От финального рывка его лёгкие и ноги чуть ли не загорелись. Он не помнил, чтобы когда-то бегал так быстро или так долго. Или чтобы когда-то был так напуган. На самом деле он был напуган всегда, а жизнь в постоянном страхе порой делает тебя бесчувственным. Но сейчас, когда он подбегал к больнице, чувств ему точно хватало. Направившись прямо к палате Джоша, он был вынужден остановиться снаружи, где уже толпились люди.  
  
— Пожалуйста, мистер Джозеф, вам придется подождать снаружи. Я сожалею, но вы не можете войти прямо сейчас, — это была медсестра Джесс, и она казалась такой же обеспокоенной, как и Тайлер.  
  
— Джесс, пожалуйста, просто скажи мне, что происходит. Что случилось? Почему все внутри?  
  
— Просто присядьте, и доктор Левис уведомит вас о состоянии Джоша, как только они закончат.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Джесс, — Тайлер, хватаясь за её руки, почти кричал, готовый упасть на колени и умолять о любой информации. — Пожалуйста, просто скажи мне, что случилось, я не побеспокою тебя, я сяду и буду тихо сидеть, просто скажи мне хоть что-нибудь, пожалуйста.  
И Джесс, метнув ещё один взгляд на дверь, сдалась.  
  
— Мы думаем, что у Джоша, возможно, инсульт.  
  


***

  
  
 _Джош знал, что сегодня должно случится что-то плохое. За всё это время, проведённое в холодной клетке, он выучил кое-что о своих похитителях. Например, что когда они раздражены или не могут удовлетвориться, то всегда вымещают свою злость и фрустрацию на нём. Всю ночь он слушал, как они допрашивали курдского солдата, ну, он предположил, что он курд из того, что смог услышать. Но мужчина стоически держался и не говорил. Вместо этого он кричал и кричал, так громко и отчаянно, что Джош предпочел бы быть глухим, чтобы ему никогда в своей жизни не пришлось слушать ничего подобного. Это продолжалось часами, террористы задавали вопросы, и затем мужчина кричал в агонии, но не отвечал им. Наконец, крики прекратились, и Джош тайно мечтал, что он был мертв, потому что жизнь после таких пыток была эквивалентом смерти, только более жестоким, и такого Джош никому бы не пожелал. И теперь, когда крики умолкли, он одновременно чувствовал облегчение, что ему больше не придется слушать эти ужасные звуки, и животный страх перед возможной предстоящей пыткой._  
  
Некоторое время было тихо, и Джош мог слышать только собственное сердце, отбивающее в ушах:  **«в ужасе»**. Ожидание того, что они сейчас придут и высекут его, ударят током или изнасилуют было даже хуже, чем само наказание. Он больше не боялся смерти, и мысль о том, что его могут убить, приносила скорее умиротворение, чем страх. Они много раз подходили к этой черте, но никогда не пересекали её, не были достаточно милосердны, чтобы закончить его страдания.  
  
Прежде чем он успел как следует задуматься об этом, снаружи зазвучали тяжёлые шаги, остановившиеся перед дверью его клетки. С громким скрипом она открылась, и Джош инстинктивно приник спиной к стене, к которой был прикован. Животный страх пробуждал в нём слёзы, и когда один из охранников оказался рядом с ним, он поднял руки, пытаясь защитить лицо. Затем его грубо схватили за волосы и впечатали лицом в землю, чей-то ботинок с силой давил ему на спину, чтобы не дать двигаться. Джош в страхе издал отчаянный всхлип и получил резкий пинок по левой стороне рёбер, которая до этого каким-то чудом ухитрилась избежать переломов. Ещё один удар, и ещё, сопровождаемый звуком ломающихся костей и вспышкой невероятной боли. Джош не сопротивлялся, только смирно лежал на земле, пытаясь вдохнуть сквозь невыносимую боль в рёбрах, пока его руки отцепляли от стены и сковывали за его спиной. Его левое плечо всё ещё заживало от вывиха, и сейчас такая поза приносила слишком много нагрузки на суставы, его плечо буквально кричало в знак протеста. Его мозг был заполнен болью, тело не слушалось, и он мог только умолять.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул он, поборов агонизирующие лёгкие. — Пожалуйста, не надо.  
Это было бессмысленно, всегда было, но он ничего не мог с собой сделать.  
— Пожалуйста, хватит.  
  
Но они не прекратили издеваться, и когда его руки заключили в оковы, его вздернули в воздух, вытащили из клетки и протащили по коридору. Его сердце билось так быстро, задыхаясь и кашляя, он едва поспевал за мужчиной, тащившим его за ошейник. Они вошли в ещё одну камеру, выглядевшую намного больше, чем его клетка, но его внимание привлек не размер, а содержание.  
  
Внутри, в самом дальнем углу камеры, притаилась железная клетка, казавшаяся слишком маленькой, чтобы вместить в себе человека. Пока его замутненный разум пытался осознать, предназначается ли это для него, один из охранников прошёл вперед и открыл клетку. В его глазах мерцал опасный огонек, от которого Джош вздрогнул всем телом. Этот взгляд всегда означал, что вот-вот случится что-то плохое, что-то, что порадует его похитителей до глубины души.  
  
Его подтолкнули к клетке, и как только он оказался прямо перед ней, осознание того, насколько она была мала, поразило Джоша. Он не поместился бы там даже стоя на коленях, а значит, ему придется сложиться пополам. Такая поза будет чистым адом для его измученного и избитого тела, которое едва могло справиться с тем, чтобы просто лежать на земле. Его инстинкт самосохранения словно резко включился, и он начал извиваться в железной хватке охранника, удерживавшего его связанные руки.  
  
— Нет, — выкрикнул Джош. — Нет! Пожалуйста, нет!  
Он был удивлен тому, что в нём, после стольких дней голодания, всё ещё остались силы. Пинаясь, он сумел попасть охраннику по колену и заставить его потерять равновесие. Воспользовавшись этим, чтобы выскользнуть из его хватки, он сделал пару шагов назад, упираясь в стену спиной, будто она могла поглотить его в своих недрах и спасти от наказания, которое неминуемо приближалось. Поначалу оба охранника выглядели удивленными, но затем изумление переросло в гнев, и тот, что раньше держал его цепь, с хлестким звуком вытащил из-за пояса электрошокер для скота и медленно направился к Джошу. В ту же секунду он упал, опираясь на колени и ладони, и попытался отползти куда-нибудь подальше.  
  
Электрошокер опустился точно на его позвоночник и отправил взрывающиеся потоки боли вверх и вниз по его спине, отчего Джош безвольно упал на землю. Ещё один разряд пришелся в бок, рядом с животом, и вызвал еще худшую боль, чем предыдущий. Другой охранник, похоже, решил присоединиться к веселью, потому что теперь уже два разряда ударяли его одновременно, и Джош подумал, что он вполне может сдохнуть, если так продолжится. Боль была такой сильной, что он сорвал горло от криков, и его тело тряслось от сенсорной перегрузки. Краем уха, пока сознание так и норовило ускользнуть, он услышал, как один из охранников произнес:  
  
— Иди в клетку.  
А другой, засмеявшись, добавил:  
  
— Иди в клетку, собака. Ползи в свою клетку.  
И затем они прекратили бить его, позволяя развалиться на полу, словно марионетка, у которой разом отрезали все нитки. Пытаясь вдохнуть, Джош добрался до клетки. В его голове не было ничего, кроме звенящей мысли о том, что боль прекратится, если он заберется внутрь.  
  
— Хорошая псина, — услышал он голос одного из охранников, пока другой заламывал его руки за спину и пристегивал к потолку клетки. Это вывихнуло его плечи, и на глазах выступили слезы. Боль прошила его от плеч до кончиков пальцев, он не сможет выносить её долго, как он вообще выживет внутри?  
  
И если он думал, что боль будет худшим наказанием, то повязка, легшая на его глаза, и наушники, блокировавшие все ощущения разом, тут же доказали ему, что он сильно ошибался. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Он не знал, остались ли охранники в комнате, собирались ли они ранить его ещё больше. Течение времени исказилось, и он не мог сказать, провёл он в этой конуре минуту или час, скрючившись внутри, словно нашкодившая собака.  
  
Позу, в которой он оказался, можно было назвать как угодно, но только не удобной. Ноги поджаты по него, живот и грудь прижаты к коленям и бёдрам, руки заломлены назад и пристегнуты к потолку клетки. Железные решетки прижимались к его спине и бокам, сдавливая и оставляя следы. С учетом того, что почти все его органы чувств были заблокированы, Джош мог сфокусироваться только на боли, поглотившей его тело, сжигавшей его лёгкие каждый раз, когда он делал вдох, и прошивавшей его плечи при малейшем движении.  
  
Долгое время ничего не происходило, только белый шум тишины и накатывающая волнами боль, от которых у Джоша кружилась голова и подташнивало. Затем, внезапно, от сильного разряда, обострившего все его чувства, он почти потерял сознание, но всё закончилось так же резко, как началось. Разряды приходили не из какого-то одного места, а пронзали всё его тело, заставляя его надрывать пересохшее горло в отчаянном крике. Никакой системы в этих ударах не было, они только резко и больно пронзали его, чтобы затем снова стихнуть. Джош безнадежно подумал о том, что клетка из металла легко проводит электричество, и, поскольку он был тесно прижат к решёткам, разряды били везде, где кожа соприкасалась с металлом. Ничего хуже не могло быть, ни одна другая пытка не приносила такого чувства беспомощности и отчаянья. Он умолял, не будучи уверенным, говорил ли он вслух или только про себя, но он умолял их остановиться. Он бы сделал всё, абсолютно что угодно, о чём бы они не попросили, чтобы остановить это и выбраться из клетки.  
  
Джош мог чувствовать медный привкус во рту, это его горло кровоточило. Он проглотил уже много крови, и кричать теперь было слишком больно, так что он только всхлипывал. Его тело отключалось, уплывало от ада, в который теперь превратилась его жизнь, и он стремительно терял сознание. Но в следующую секунду электрический разряд грубо возвращал его в реальность, а его тело вздрагивало, пронзённое болью. Это повторялось каждый раз, когда его рассудок, разум засыпал, пытаясь сохранить то, что ещё осталось от него, но его мучители знали это, и ни за что не позволили бы ему такую роскошь.  
  
Возможно, прошли дни, прежде чем пытка электричеством прекратилась, и скрюченное тело Джоша втащили из клетки и свалили на грязном полу. Наушники сняли, но повязка на глазах осталась. Его не стали отводить обратно в его камеру, охранник просто пристегнул цепь от его ошейника к стене и оставил на его запястьях наручники, удерживавшие его руки скованными за спиной.  
  
Он вытянул ноги и взвыл, когда мышцы свело судорогой, а суставы громко хрустнули. Распрямляться после того, как его тело столько времени было втиснуто в крохотную клетку, было очень больно. Лежа на земле, он мог видеть эту клетку, и она казалась ещё меньше, чем раньше. Как он вообще поместился туда? Всхлипывая и делая короткие болезненные вдохи, Джош пришёл к тому, что всегда делал, когда чувствовал, что вот-вот потеряет рассудок.  
  
— Меня зовут Джошуа Уильям Дан, — хрипло прошептал он сорванным голосом. — Мне двадцать восемь лет, я из Колумбуса, Огайо. Меня захватили в плен и удерживают против моей воли. Меня похитили пятнадцатого октября две тысячи пятнадцатого года в Сирии, — он продолжал повторять те же предложения, мозгу уже приходилось бороться, чтобы запомнить даты и имя. Ему нужно было помнить, кто он такой, нужно был сохранить эту часть себя, даже если всё остальное у него забрали. Его собственное имя звучало чуждо для его ушей, но, может, если он повторит его достаточное количество раз, он хотя бы не забудет его. Может, однажды, он снова будет им пользоваться, может, кто-то назовет его «Джош», вместо «псины», «суки» или «куска дерьма».  
  
Там, на промозглом полу, Джош, наконец, смог отправиться в объятья темноты, потеряв сознание. Вместе с ним он потерял и надежду, что кто-то придёт и поможет ему, спасет его от этого ада на земле, ведь на это не было и шанса. Никто не знал, где он, никто не смог бы найти его и вытащить. Надежда приносила только боль, потому что в его случае это было лишь ожидание чего-то, что не могло произойти. Так что, потеряв надежду, он обрёл свободу, единственную свободу, которую он мог себе позволить; он больше не ждал ничего, даже смерти. Всё закончится, когда придёт время, а пока что пусть он останется в этой бессознательной темноте, которая принесет ему безболезненный сон, в котором он так нуждается.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Джош медленно вернулся в сознание, первым, что он отметил, была поразительная мягкость простыней под ним, по сравнению с холодным полом, на котором он раньше спал. Но тьма всё ещё окружала его, несмотря на то, что его глаза были открыты. Паника заполонила его, и руки метнулись к лицу, чтобы стянуть повязку, которая, должно быть, мешала ему видеть. Но когда его руки коснулись лица, он осознал, что на нём ничего не было. Тогда почему он ничего не видит?  
  
Он услышал голоса рядом с ним, которые спровоцировали его инстинкты и заставили его отшатнуться, уперевшись спиной в стенку. Почему он не может видеть? Они вырезали его глаза? Ослепили его? Голоса повторяли его имя, и это было странно, ведь там никто не использовал его имени.  
  
— Джош? Это Тайлер, давай, приятель, всё в порядке, это просто я.  
Джош попытался отыскать этот голос глазами, но не мог сказать, где находился этот человек, или как близко он был.  
  
Имя «Тайлер» расшевелило его разум, воспоминания возвращались, вызывая головную боль. Он был в больнице, и Тайлер тоже, так же, как и его семья. Он был в безопасности, больше не заперт в камере, далеко-далеко от той ужасной клетки… но почему он ничего не видит?  
  
Джош вытянул руки в сторону голоса Тайлера, пытаясь убедиться, что он правда здесь, и всё это не сон. Мягкие и слегка холодные руки соприкоснулись с его, заставив его мимолетно вздрогнуть. Да, это точно был Тайлер, с его мягкими, успокаивающими прикосновениями. Он всё ещё удерживал его руки, пытаясь притянуть Тайлера ближе.  
  
— Джош? — теперь голос прозвучал намного ближе, будто Тайлер сидел на его кровати. Он пытался найти его глазами, но тьма вокруг путала его. — Джош, можешь посмотреть на меня?  
Голос Тайлера теперь был обеспокоенным, на грани с паникой.  
  
— Что-то не так? — к голосу Тайлера присоединился ещё один, женский.  
  
— Я… я не знаю, кажется, что-то случилось. По-моему, он меня не видит, — тихо произнес Тайлер. Услышавший его Джош кивнул, сжимая руку Тайлера.  
  
— Джош? — Тайлер крепко сжал его руку в ответ, напуганный не меньше барабанщика. — Ты можешь видеть хоть что-нибудь?  
  
Джош потряс головой. Слава Богу, что Тайлер был его лучшим другом и выяснил это так быстро. Объяснить кому-то, что он не может видеть, заняло бы целую вечность, с учётом того, что он не может  _говорить_.  
  
— Всё хорошо, я позову доктора Левиса, — произнесла Джесс, уже выходя из комнаты, чтобы позвать доктора. Джош чувствовал, как его рука тряслась в руке Тайлера, и попытался притянуть его ближе, чувствуя острую потребность в утешении прямо сейчас. Буквально читая его мысли, Тайлер прильнул к Джошу и заключил его в тёплое объятье.  
  
— Всё в порядке, Джош, ты в порядке, я держу тебя, — Тайлер пытался успокоить его любым возможным способом: своими руками, голосом и самим своим присутствием. Они оставались в таком положении, пока кто-то не вошел в комнату, остановившись напротив кровати. Джош не хотел отстраняться, но его тело всё ещё рефлекторно подпрыгивало и отдалялось на максимальное расстояние от незнакомцев, отталкивая Тайлера.  
  
— Всё хорошо, это только доктор Левис. Ты помнишь его, да?  
Да, Джош помнил доктора, но прямо сейчас он не мог видеть его, и там мог стоять кто угодно. Но он доверял Тайлеру.  
  
— Джош, ты видишь свет фонарика?  
Нет, он не видел свет фонарика, только бесконечную тьму. Так что он потряс головой и прижался к Тайлеру ближе.  
  
— Хорошо. Джош, то, что ты пережил вчера, — неужели прошел целый день с того момента? — называется инсульт. В твоем мозгу было небольшое кровоизлияние, из-за которого и произошла временная потеря зрения. Это необычно, но то, сколько это продлится, зависит от пациента. Всё это очень индивидуально, но будем надеяться, твое зрение вернётся в течение пары дней.  
«Будем надеяться», подумал Джош и закрыл глаза. Слепота и немота — будто бы вселенная решила наказать его за каждую ошибку, которую он когда-либо допустил в своей жизни. Он кивнул, показывая, что понял, и уложил голову на плечо Тайлера. Тёплое дыхание на его щеке и слова поддержки, проникающие в его уши, были единственным, что напоминало ему, что он всё ещё жив. Голос Тайлера, должно быть, спас столько жизней, через песни и тексты, которые он писал, но прямо сейчас всё существование Джоша держалось только на этом голосе.


	18. I can't walk and I ain't the same

Первая неделя после того, как Джош ослеп, была запутанной, пугающей, и внесла множество поправок в их жизнь. По большей части Джош взаимодействовал с внешним миром через Тайлера, а конкретно, удерживая и сжимая его руки. Конечно, чтобы наладить связь, не используя речь и зрение, потребовалось время, но, к удивлению всех, они справились, несмотря на все препятствия и сложности. Тайлер был якорем для Джоша, иногда тем единственным, что отгоняло от него кошмары и плохие воспоминания, так что Джош держался за него изо всех сил.  
  
Потеря зрения означала и потерю доверия к окружающим, конечно, кроме Тайлера, так что расслабиться и дать докторам делать их работу стало сложнее, особенно с учётом того, что это было больно. Каждое прикосновение к его коже пугало, каждое воспринималось как вторжение в личное пространство, пока его мозг рисовал ужасающие картинки. Вспоминая те дни, которые он провёл, скрючившись в крохотной клетке, не имея возможности слышать или видеть, он буквально слабел от страха. Всё его тело коченело, застывало, парализованное страхом, но голос Тайлера всегда утешал его и успокаивал. Когда кто-то входил в палату, они всегда заговаривали, прежде чем приблизиться, и рука Тайлера всегда находила его руку, давая Джошу такие необходимые силу и мужество.  
  
За следующие несколько недель с ним провели множество сеансов физиотерапии, и Джош день ото дня становился сильнее и даже набрал несколько килограмм. Он всё ещё не мог есть с помощью рта, но тех витаминов и пищи, которые он получал через трубку, было достаточно, чтобы вернуть часть его сил. Он мог садиться в постели без посторонней помощи, а ещё пару недель назад это казалось невозможным, так же, как и то, что теперь он мог спускать ноги с кровати и некоторое время оставаться в сидячем положении. Но ходьба всё ещё представлялась для Джоша чем-то невозможным, его мышцы были слишком слабы, чтобы удерживать его вес, ноги были покрыты синяками и слишком сильно болели. Однажды он попытался самостоятельно встать, но это было серьёзной ошибкой, и всё закончилось тем, что когда боль в его ступнях поднялась вверх, пронизывая всё тело, он упал на пол в ту же секунду. Попытавшись выставить вперёд руки, он совершил ещё одну ошибку, потому что это вызвало только серьёзную боль в плечах. К счастью, Тайлер отошёл только на пару минут. Когда он вернулся, то помог Джошу взобраться обратно на кровать и вызвал медсестру, чтобы она вколола ему болеутоляющие, пока барабанщик переводил дыхание.  
  
Джош жаждал выбраться из кровати, выйти на улицу, пусть даже на пару минут — но почувствовать лучи солнца на коже и ветер в волосах. Врачи, однако, прописали ему строгий постельный режим, и поскольку двигаться Джошу было трудно, он не мог выбраться самостоятельно. Может, если бы у него был голос, он бы попросил Тайлера выкрасть его из палаты и провести хотя бы на крышу больницы, но он не мог даже этого.  
  
Из его груди убрали трубку, что было плюсом, потому что теперь она хотя бы не торчала из его рёбер, и он мог свободнее двигаться. Трубка находилась там уже почти четыре недели и иногда становилась причиной кровотечений, пару раз выпала, когда Джош ворочался в кошмарном сне. Некоторые его швы сняли, что было большим облегчением, так как теперь он мог спокойно лежать. Но его рёбра всё ещё болели, и врачи сказали ему, что должны пройти месяцы, чтобы они исцелились. Плечи были ещё одной проблемой: его суставы болели, и барабанщик не мог лежать на боку или поднимать что-то. Боль никак не проходила, и Джош всё чаще задумывался о том, восстановятся ли его руки до прежнего состояния хоть когда-нибудь. От этих мыслей у него обычно начиналась тихая паническая атака, а воспоминания о том, как он играл на барабанах перед толпой заставили его сердце бешено колотиться. Раньше он был одним из лучших барабанщиков, а теперь не мог даже поднять руку, чтобы дотронуться до своих волос.  
  
Он ненавидел плакать перед Тайлером, потому что это неизменно расстраивало его лучшего друга, и Джош никак не мог объяснить, почему именно он плачет. Тайлер беспокоился и иногда начинал плакать сам, что делало только хуже. Джош теперь чувствовал вину всё время. Вина за то, что он привносил в жизнь людей, которых он так любил, весь этот ужас. Вина за то, что он настолько беспомощен и жалок, за то, что он только усложняет жизнь всех вокруг. Он чувствовал вину каждый раз, когда слышал, как плачет его мать или Тайлер. Чувствовал вину за то, что разрушил брак своего лучшего друга и превратил его жизнь в хаос. Он и раньше слышал о синдроме вины выжившего, но только теперь, выйдя невредимым из смертельно опасной ситуации, он понял, что это такое на самом деле. Каждую ночь в кошмарах ему виделись лица тех людей, что были заключены вместе с ним, но не выбрались живыми. Он был свидетелем стольких смертей, видел, как множество невинных душ были вырваны из измученных тел, и теперь не мог чувствовать ничего, кроме вины.  
  
Для Джоша время тянулось очень медленно, ведь он не мог ничем занять себя. Несмотря на то, что Тайлер проводил с ним большую часть своего времени, Джошу всё равно часто приходилось оставаться одному, особенно когда доктора решали, что ему нужен покой, и выгоняли всех из палаты. Это было самое ненавистное для него время, потому что тогда голоса в его голове становились громче, кричали и вопили, и его мысли волей-неволей возвращались в те места, которые он предпочел бы забыть.  
  
Единственным путем к спасению была музыка, и Джош был бесконечно благодарен Тайлеру за то, что он принес ему наушники и составил плейлист, в котором было буквально 99% его любимых песен. Музыка всегда была некой силой, помогающей ему двигаться вперед, чем-то, что он использовал каждый день в битвах со своими демонами и опасностями. Она помогала ему добраться из точки А в точку Б, и в данный момент точка Б — это выбраться из больничной койки. Тайлер добавил в плейлист множество песен Twenty one pilots, и слушать их впервые за столькие месяцы было невероятно сложно и волнующе одновременно. Красота голоса Тайлера, казалось, только приумножилась теперь, когда все органы чувств Джоша, кроме слуха, исчезли. Казалось, что он слушает все их песни в первый раз, но с большим вниманием к деталям. Неожиданно Джош осознал, как сильно он жаждет услышать Тайлера, поющего ему. Если бы только он мог попросить Тайлера принести укулеле и спеть ему что-нибудь… это было единственным, чего Джош хотел бы.  
  
Но, конечно, сейчас он не мог вообще ни о чём попросить, да и, честно говоря, не чувствовал, будто заслуживает хоть чего-то хорошего. Да, он чрезвычайно страдал, пока был в плену, но это никак не влияло на все те ужасные вещи, что он сотворил, чтобы выжить. И чем больше времени он проводил, в одиночестве лежа в своей больничной кровати, тем больше он вспоминал того, что сделал он, и что сделали с ним. Он не хотел этих воспоминаний, прогонял их прочь, но они всё равно настигали его, топя в вине, сожалениях и застарелой боли.  
  
Джош умирал от желания поговорить с Тайлером. По этому он скучал даже больше, чем по музыке. Джош нуждался в том, чтобы поблагодарить его за всё то, что он сделал для него, и невозможность этого сводила с ума. Он мог лишь только улыбаться, сжимая его руку, и надеяться, что Тайлер понимает посыл.  
  
Темнота же была намного хуже неспособности говорить. Она пугала, и, казалось, он был совершенно один, покинут. Те же самые чувства Джош испытывал, будучи пойманным в крохотной клетке, запертым там против его желания. Но с другой стороны, так же сильно, как он скучал по разговорам с Тайлером, он боялся говорить о том, через что он прошел. Некоторые вещи, произошедшие там, невозможно было обратить в слова. Джош не мог описать эти ужасающие события, используя какие-то символы или звуки. Люди не должны делать такого с другими людьми, человеческие тела не предназначены для такого насилия. Но вот он, Джош, настолько живой, насколько он может быть, учитывая все те раны, что он получил, но намного, намного сильнее поврежденный внутри, в глубине души. Настолько поврежденный, что вряд ли когда-то заговорит об этом.  
  
Но Джош знал, что когда его голос вернётся (если вернётся), на него посыплются вопросы, психиатры и психотерапевты, которые будут разбирать его на мелкие детали и собирать обратно, пытаясь исправить. Его семья будет задавать вопросы. Тайлер будет задавать вопросы. Думая о том, чтобы открыться Тайлеру, Джош не был так напуган, но он всё ещё не мог представить, каково будет открыться всем остальным или даже заявить об этом публично. Горькая мысль о том, что, может, быть слепым не так уж и плохо, проскользнула в голове Джоша. По крайней мере, если он когда-нибудь найдёт в себе силы рассказать Тайлеру обо всех тех ужасах, через которые он прошёл, он не увидит его реакцию.  _«Я стану отвратителен для него. Скорее всего, узнав правду, он больше никогда не захочет прикасаться ко мне»_. Джош потряс головой. Он уже был отвратительным. Грязным. Виновным. Люди были добры к нему только потому, что не знали, что он сделал, насколько отвратительным он был внутри и снаружи.  _«Это не твоя вина, тебя вынудили сделать всё это»_ , раздался тихий голос на задворках его сознания. Но он не мог отбросить все эти картины перед глазами, воспоминания, ощущения чужих рук на его коже. И ощущения  _его_  рук на коже других. Голоса, просящие его остановиться. Другие голоса, смеющиеся. Тошнотворное чувство беспомощности, текущее по его венам. Не было никакого способа убежать, никакого способа остановить это, никакого способа покончить с этим.  
  
Джош осознал, что он, свернувшись в клубочек у стены, обхватил ноги руками и прижал колени к животу, раскачиваясь взад и вперед. Он не помнил, как он принял эту позу, но уже не удивлялся. Его мысли снова забрели в темноту, и тело просто искало способы защитить себя от них. Его трясло. Тьма в этот раз по-настоящему беспокоила. Казалось, будто на нём снова оказалась повязка, и Джош инстинктивно поднял руки к лицу, чтобы стянуть то, что мешало его глазам, но там ничего не оказалось. Уже буквально на грани нервного срыва Джош спрятал лицо в ладонях и постарался сконцентрироваться на чём-нибудь ещё. Тайлер скоро вернется. Он обнимет Джоша и убережёт его от чего угодно. Он представил себе тепло и мягкость нежных рук Тайлера, обвивающих его, приносящих безопасность и удовлетворение.  
  
Дверь открылась, и Джош подпрыгнул на кровати, подавившись вдохом, и вжался в стену. Даже после почти целого месяца на свободе его всё ещё пугало, когда кто-то входил в комнату, а теперь всё стало ещё хуже, потому что он не мог видеть, кто это. Но он знал, что это был не Тайлер, он всегда мягко стучал по двери, сначала три раза подряд, а потом ещё один раз после небольшой паузы, и только после этого входил. Это был некий секретный стук, который знали только они.  
  
В этот раз стука не было, и всё тело Джоша было словно натянутая тетива. Нежный женский голос поприветствовал его, и от этого он немного расслабился. Женщины никогда не причиняли ему вреда там, с ними обращались так же плохо, как и с ним, так что женские голоса всегда внушали доверие.  
  
— Хей, Джош, — это, должно быть, Джесс, её голос был знакомым, всегда заботливым и мягким. — Прости, если я напугала тебя, — обеспокоенно и грустно произнесла она. Все люди в окружении Джоша теперь говорили так. — Я подумала, что ты всё ещё спишь, но решила проверить. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
 _Новое тело_ , подумал Джош, но только покачал головой.  
  
— Окей… послушай, я знаю, что это будет тяжело, но Тайлер некоторое время не сможет навещать тебя.  
Джош мог почувствовать, как кровь стынет у него в жилах. Его сердце забилось ещё быстрее, паника в груди нарастала. Как он вообще выживет без поддержки Тайлера?  
  
Тысячи вопросов жгли его горло, но он не мог озвучить ни один из них. Вместо этого он опустил голову обратно на колени и начал раскачиваться взад и вперед, изо всех сил пытаясь не сорваться.  
  
— Всё в порядке, он просто немного приболел, и это всё, — Джесс пыталась произнести это с легкостью, успокаивающе. — Наверное, какой-то вирус… но, к сожалению, из-за этого ему нельзя к тебе приближаться. Ты всё ещё слишком уязвим для вирусов и бактерий. Мы не можем так рисковать. Хорошо? Пройдёт всего пара дней, и Тайлер справится с этим.  
  
Пара дней? Нет. Нет нет нет нет неет. Он не мог провести дни без Тайлера и его рук.  
  
— Твои родители будут с тобой, — предположила Джесс. Её голос казался всё более расстроенным. Должно быть, горе было написано у него на лице. — И Дженна тоже составит тебе компанию. Ты не будешь один, Джош. Есть множество людей, которые заботятся о тебе, — она пыталась успокоить его, но правда заключалась в том, что Тайлер был единственным, кто мог заставить Джоша почувствовать себя в безопасности. Без него Джош боялся, чувствовал себя одиноким и… пустым.  
  
— Хей, — в этот раз голос медсестры прозвучал намного ближе, и Джош инстинктивно отпрянул, но быстро взял себя в руки. Он не боялся её, но было слишком легко представить, что это  _те монстры_  стоят перед ним. — Джош… дорогой… я знаю, что это очень тяжело для тебя. Я не могу даже представить, что ты испытываешь сейчас, но я знаю, что тебе потребуется очень много сил в таком положении. Ты так хорошо справляешься, ты такой храбрый и сильный, и я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал это. Я горжусь, что я твоя медсестра.  
Она буквально шептала, но её голос был надтреснутым, и Джош знал, что она старается не заплакать. Он не мог понять, почему она гордится  _им_ , но от тех чувств, что сквозили в её тоне, он почти заплакал сам.  
  
Мягко и осторожно она положила руку на плечо Джоша, и он не вздрогнул. Приняв это за одобрение, она присела ближе, обвивая руки вокруг его худого тела. Вина в очередной раз охватила его, когда он понял, что она точно плачет; её дыхание было неровным, прерывистым. Но, отпустив себя, он расслабился в её обнадеживающем и успокаивающем объятии и положил голову на ее плечо. Поцеловав его в лоб, она снова заговорила:  
  
— Я знаю, что сейчас сложно в это поверить, но тебе станет лучше. Может, не так же, как было раньше, но тебе не будет так плохо всегда. Хорошо? Ты хороший человек, а сейчас это редкость. Бог поможет тебе, и я буду молиться за тебя каждый день. Я буду молиться, чтобы твоя душа исцелилась, и я знаю, что Бог услышит меня.  
Джесс пропускала его волосы между пальцев, когда кто-то ещё тихо вошёл в комнату, отчего Джош подпрыгнул в её руках.  
  
— Джош? Это Дженна, — он сразу же узнал её голос и улыбнулся. Джесс выпустила его из объятий и встала с кровати.  
  
— Я только что сказала Джошу, что Тайлер заболел и не сможет навещать его некоторое время, — сказала он Дженне.  
  
— Но я буду здесь каждый день, чтобы убедиться, что ему не одиноко, — ответила Дженна, присаживаясь рядом с Джошем на постели. — Я знаю, что я не Тайлер, и всё такое, но я не могу быть слишком уж скучной, верно? — игриво спросила она, и Джош улыбнулся. Дженна была для него как сестра, и она делала Тайлера счастливым, а это было огромным бонусом.  
  
Пока девушки разговаривали друг с другом, Джош попытался прилечь, но после того, как он провёл некоторое время, свернувшись в клубочек у стены, это оказалось намного болезненнее, чем он думал. Плечи напряглись, рёбра будто обожгли огнем, и Джош, задохнувшись, снова откинулся на стену, стараясь подчинить себе тело. Реакция Дженны была незамедлительной, и её осторожные руки помогли ему прилечь секундой позже. Джош вдохнул, всё ещё слишком потрёпанный, чтобы двигаться свободно, и выдохнул уже в подушку.  
  
— Я вернусь проверить Джоша через два часа. Дайте мне знать, если вам что-то понадобится, хорошо?  
  
— Спасибо, Джесс.  
  
— Отдохни пока что, Джош. И не беспокойся, Тайлер поправится уже через пару дней, — произнеся это, она ушла, и страх из-за отсутствия Тайлера мёртвым грузом повис на душе Джоша.  
  
***  
  
Тайлер ещё никогда в жизни так на себя не злился. Конечно, из всех возможных вариантов, когда можно заболеть, это  _просто обязано_ было произойти сейчас. И это даже не было чем-то серьёзным, в любой другой ситуации он, скорее всего, даже не пошёл бы ко врачу. Но Джош от этого мог по-настоящему заболеть, так что ему пришлось держаться подальше от своего друга, и это было настоящей пыткой.  
  
Когда Джош потерял зрение после инсульта, они, казалось, сблизились ещё больше, если это возможно. Тайлер проводил в его комнате по двадцать часов в день, и чтобы этого добиться, потребовалось несколько горячих споров с медсёстрами, в ходе которых он убедил их, что, да, Джошу нужен отдых, но он слишком напуган и хрупок, чтобы всё это время быть одному. Политика больницы не разрешала такого, но, учитывая, насколько уникален был случай Джоша, они, наконец, сдались и позволили Тайлеру оставаться там столько, сколько ему нужно, а это значило почти весь день. Тайлер уходил, только чтобы воспользоваться туалетом, помыться, сменить одежду или купить что-то, что было нужно Джошу.  
  
Конечно, это значило, что Тайлер был свидетелем всех медицинских процедур, которым Джош ежедневно подвергался, и сказать, что это не было удовольствием, это ничего не сказать. Это ранило. И Тайлер, знавший своего лучшего друга лучше, чем кто-либо другой во всем мире, понимал, насколько неуютными были эти вторжения в личное пространство для Джоша, который всегда был очень закрытым и застенчивым человеком. Так что быть выставленным на всеобщее обозрение, конечно, было некомфортно. Тайлер мог видеть, как его щёки краснеют каждый раз, когда ему меняют одежду или белье, каждый раз, когда он чувствовал себя обнаженным, уязвимым, он дёргался и краснел. И Тайлер всегда замечал, как Джош тихо шептал «спасибо», каждый раз, когда медсестры или доктора занимались им, и от этого его сердце билось быстрее. Его лучший друг был самым добрым из всех людей, кого он только знал, и он точно не заслуживал всего этого.  
  
Но, несмотря на все сложности и препятствия, Тайлер никогда не променял бы Джоша на кого-то другого в целом мире. Он был готов принести ему в жертву всю свою личную жизнь, только бы Джош был в порядке. Даже если это значило, что ему придется проводить двадцать четыре часа в сутки у его постели. Он так изголодался по общению со своим лучшим другом, что теперь просто не мог насытиться. И, учитывая то, как Джош цеплялся за него, было очевидно, что это чувство взаимно.  
  
А теперь находиться вдали от Джоша было так сложно, пусть даже Дженна была с ним в больнице. Она то и дело звонила Тайлеру, чтобы рассказать о том, как Джош себя чувствует, и её голос был напряженным и усталым, и это говорило Джозефу намного больше, чем слова. На второй день его болезни обеспокоенный и грустный Марк зашёл проведать его. Он только что вернулся из больницы, и новости были не лучшие.  
  
— Он не дает проверить его швы, — покачав головой, произнес Марк. — Мы с Дженной пытались успокоить его, но он не позволил снять футболку и распсиховался, когда медсестра до него дотронулась.  
Марк, очевидно, был поражен увиденным, в глазах его блестели слёзы.  
— Я не знаю, это очередное плохое воспоминание или ещё что, но последний час он провёл, сидя между столом и своей кроватью, — и после этих слов его слезы вырвались наружу. Марк спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Мы не хотим заставлять его это делать, так что оставили его так сидеть, но ему больно от этого.  
  
— Может, дать ему что-нибудь? Седативное или что-то типа того? — Тайлеру тоже хотелось разрыдаться от накатывающей фрустрации и беспомощности. Джош так хорошо справлялся, его прогресс, особенно в плане прикосновений других, был так заметен, но теперь, спасибо этому тупому вирусу Тайлера, они снова вернулись к нулю. Ему хотелось кричать.  
  
— Если они приблизятся к нему, у него будет нервный срыв, — печально произнес Марк. — Мне показалось… показалось, будто он звал тебя несколько раз. Он что-то шептал, что-то, похожее на твое имя.  
  
— Блять, да это чушь собачья! — пытаясь не переходить на крик, Тайлер резко встал с кровати. Это было не самым мудрым решением, его тут же затошнило, а голова была готова взорваться. Тайлер обессилено сел обратно и уставился в стенку. — Знаешь, это так чертовски нечестно. Обязательно мне надо было подхватить этот вирус тогда, когда мой лучший друг больше всего во мне нуждается. Я просто не могу в это поверить, это чушь собачья…  
Марк присел рядом с Тайлером и положил руку ему на плечо.  
  
— Хей… пожалуйста, не вини себя. Ты не хотел заболевать, и ты прав насчёт того, что это полная чушь, но это займет всего пару дней, а до этого момента нам нужно быть сильными, ради Джоша. Хорошо?  
Тайлер не был уверен, пытался ли Марк успокоить его или говорил это, чтобы убедить себя, но это было неважно. Единственное, что могло бы помочь ему, это если бы он обнял Джоша и почувствовал его ритмичное сердцебиение напротив своей груди.  
  
— Боже, просто я так сильно хочу его увидеть… я просто… мне нужно только обнять его, я так сильно этого хочу, — Марк обнял Тайлера, и они сидели так в тишине, пока Марку не пришло время уходить.  
  
Тайлер долго размышлял, как помочь Джошу, но казалось, что он ничего не может сделать. У его друга на лицо были признаки ПТСР, и если его физическое здоровье хоть и не было отличным, но всё же исцелялось, то его психическое состояние, казалось, только становилось хуже. Джошу было больно, он, очевидно, раз за разом переживал травмирующие события, скорее всего, пребывая в ужасе всё время, но при этом не имея возможности поговорить об этом. Тайлер отчаянно хотел узнать, что происходит в его голове, что так сильно беспокоит его, и как можно помочь, но, не имея никакой возможности выговориться, Джош застрял в темноте совершенно один. А теперь, когда Тайлера не было рядом, он, похоже, был в ещё большем ужасе, и, Боже, Тайлеру так хотелось нарушить все правила и просто сбежать в больницу, чтобы обнять Джоша и сказать ему, что всё будет хорошо.  
  
С учётом того, насколько низки были шансы Джоша в ближайшее время получить помощь психотерапевта, ему приходилось бороться в одиночку. И, на взгляд Джозефа, он точно не выигрывал. Тайлер чувствовал, что ему нужно что-то сделать, и тут некая идея проскользнула в его голове. Да, Джош не мог поговорить со специалистом. Но Тайлер мог.  
  
Тайлер вспомнил, что один из его друзей — Прэтт Линс — отличный психиатр с многолетним опытом лечения ПТСР, и который так же помог Тайлеру с его постоянными нервными срывами после того, как Джош пропал. Он знал Прэтта ещё до того, как создал Twenty one pilots, и они были довольно хорошими друзьями. Тайлер доверял этому парню, и, казалось, если он расскажет ему о случае Джоша, Линс сможет как-то помочь, может дать ему совет, что делать или как вести себя, чтобы не триггерить Джоша. Это было не так значительно, но Тайлер был готов сделать что угодно, чтобы хоть как-то помочь своему лучшему другу, так что он взял себя в руки, нашёл телефон и позвонил Прэтту. Когда ему ответили, голос на том конце провода казался обеспокоенным.  
  
— Хей, Тайлер, всё в порядке? — он почувствовал, как его уши запылали от стыда, потому что все, кому бы он ни звонил, теперь всегда беспокоились, не натворил ли он каких-нибудь глупостей, и всё ли было нормально.  
  
— Хэй, Прэтт. Да… то, есть, нет… Я… Ну, то есть, я в порядке, но кое-что случилось, и мне нужна твоя помощь.  
  
— Конечно, приятель, конечно. Как я могу помочь? — серьёзно и обеспокоенно произнёс Прэтт.  
  
— Я ведь могу доверять тебе, да? Всё, что я скажу, останется между нами?  
  
— Разумеется. Я никому не скажу, если это важно для тебя.  
  
— Эм… это насчёт Джоша, — мужчина на том конце провода подавился воздухом. — Эм… он… его похитили в Сирии и удерживали в плену восемь месяцев, — Тайлер услышал, как Прэтт произнес «господи», и продолжил. — Да… всё довольно плохо, Прэтт. Он едва вынес это и теперь… теперь я не знаю, что мне делать… он был очень сильно ранен, — голос Тайлера задрожал.  
  
— Они пытали его, да? — спросил Прэтт, заранее зная ответ на свой вопрос.  
  
— Да… и уже прошёл месяц с того момента, как мы забрали его оттуда, но он всё ещё… всё ещё такой… разбитый.  
Слово «разбитый» звучало неправильно, и Тайлер не хотел использовать его, но оно само соскользнуло с языка.  
  
— Тайлер… я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, и мне очень-очень жаль, что вам приходится проходить через такое. Может, я смог бы его увидеть? Поговорить с ним? Это очень деликатное дело, учитывая то, что жертвы пыток чаще всего переживают последствия в виде нарушений психики месяцами, даже годами. Все симптомы ПТСР и то, как пациенты с ними справляются, очень индивидуальны, и если бы я поговорил с ним, то понял бы его состояние лучше.  
  
— Он не может говорить, — выдавил Тайлер. — Как я и сказал, Прэтт, всё плохо. Он потерял голос, его голосовые связки были повреждены так сильно, что сейчас он не может говорить, — произнеся это вслух, Тайлер почувствовал себя ещё хуже. Он вздрогнул от возникших перед глазами картин того, как Джош кричит настолько громко, что его связки буквально превращаются в лоскуты.  
  
— Оу, — Прэтт казался шокированным. — Ну, это немного усложняет дело. Он может писать? Или печатать?  
  
— Ну, раньше он мог, но потом случился инсульт, и он потерял зрение пару недель назад.  
Некоторое время Прэтт молчал, затем прочистил горло.  
  
— Ладно, ты был прав. Это довольно плохо. Вот что я скажу: давай встретимся. Возьмём какой-нибудь еды и поговорим об этом? Мне нужно многое с тобой обсудить, это очень сложная ситуация, и мы должны действовать соответственно. Сейчас Джошу нужна защита, он должен чувствовать, что он в безопасности. Сейчас он скорее всего чувствует себя напуганным всем и всеми, учитывая, как с ним обращались последние восемь месяцев.  
  
Тайлер кивал в трубку, забыв, что Прэтт не может его видеть.  
  
— Да, это было бы замечательно. Спасибо тебе огромное, приятель. Я-я так отчаялся, я совсем не знал, что делать. Мне кажется, будто я подвожу Джоша, и я просто не знаю, как помочь ему.  
  
— Я тебе помогу, Тайлер, помогу всем, чем могу, окей? Мы разберемся с этим, не беспокойся, — это прозвучало так уверенно, и именно это и нужно было Тайлеру в этот момент.  
  
— Спасибо, Прэтт, огромное спасибо.  
  
— Да ну, ты же знаешь, что я сделаю всё, что угодно, чтобы помочь тебе и Джошу.  
  
— Честно, спасибо тебе… это очень много значит.  
  
— Перезвони мне, когда сможешь, чтобы мы могли встретиться, ладно? Просто позвони, если я тебе понадоблюсь, я всегда отвечу.  
  
— Хорошо, Прэтт, спасибо тебе ещё раз.  
На этом они закончили разговор, и Тайлер почувствовал некоторое облегчение, но так же и нервозность. Железные тиски на его груди и камень в душе исчезнут только тогда, когда он сможет снова увидеть Джоша и обнять его. А пока что он решил немного вздремнуть, про себя умоляя свое тело бороться с микробами быстрее.  
  
***  
  
Джош свернулся у стены, и, судя по холодному полу под его ногами, он сидел на полу, но совершенно не помнил, как он здесь оказался. Сквозь туман, заполнивший его голову, пробивались голоса, обращавшиеся к нему, но они были приглушены, как это уже случалось, чтобы предотвратить урон. Тьма сводила его с ума, страх пронзал насквозь, а мурашки бегали вверх и вниз по ноющему позвоночнику. Он не хотел, чтобы его трогали, его передергивало от одной мысли о том, чтобы контактировать с кем-то. Его глаза были открыты, но он ничего не видел, и это путало, вносило чувство фрустрации. И все эти люди, говорящие с ним, делали только хуже. Он отгородился ото всех между чем-то твёрдым и своей кроватью и не хотел оттуда вылезать. Лежа на кровати, он был беззащитен перед любым, кто входит в комнату, и, несмотря на то, что до сих пор никто не причинил ему вреда, сама мысль о том, что он не может защититься, избежать возможной боли, заставила его забиться в угол.  
  
Джош почти видел решётки, почти чувствовал тяжёлые металлические оковы на своих запястьях, и его кровь стыла от эхом раздававшегося в его ушах грохота цепей, пока он сидел один в темноте.  
  
Джош, должно быть, много времени просидел на полу, потому что его тело с каждой минутой болело всё сильнее. Капельницы с болеутоляющими были вырваны, и теперь острая боль вернулась туда, где раньше была приглушена лекарствами. Он не мог двинуться даже на миллиметр, и ему было сложно дышать из-за болящих рёбер. Из-за того, что он сгорбился, плечи тоже болели, но только в этой позе он чувствовал некую защищенность. Его спина была любимым местом у его мучителей, и ужас пронзал его съёженное тело насквозь, если он оставлял её открытой, незащищенной.  
  
И его правая рука теперь горела от боли, её белоснежные обжигающие волны омывали обнаженную плоть. По мнению его врача, рука не особо хорошо заживала, и сейчас Джош был даже рад, что не может видеть. Смотреть на неё и не видеть эту прекрасную, яркую татуировку было бы слишком тяжело, он бы расплакался и невольно вспомнил всё то, что так отчаянно пытался забыть.  
  
И его ноги… боже, они так болели, Джош мог поклясться, что никогда в его жизни они не болели так сильно. Они так часто хлестали его ступни… было настоящим чудом, что они уцелели. Неважно, как часто они били его ноги, боль никогда не уменьшалась, никогда не притуплялась. Каждый раз был настоящей агонией, от этого он кричал громче всего. Кричал, пока вокруг не воцарялась кровавая тишина.  
  
И на этом его боль не заканчивалась, нет. Она текла по его венам, кости ныли, всё его тело, казалось, было охвачено болью. Он трясся, тихо молясь о том, чтобы потерять сознание. Раньше, когда всё становилось слишком, это помогало справляться.  
  
И больше всего Джошу хотелось вернуть Тайлера. На самом деле, это было всё, чего он хотел. Просто держать его руку. Чувствовать его тепло, чувствовать безопасность, чувствовать себя защищённым. Это было такое простое желание, но абсолютно невозможное. Тайлера не было рядом, он исчез, и Джош был совершенно один. Он почувствовал, как засыпает, снова соскальзывает в один из тех снов-воспоминаний, наполненных пытками, и потряс головой. Нет, он не хочет возвращаться туда, не хочет переживать очередной кошмар. В отчаянии Джош подумал о единственном, что могло бы не дать ему вернуться в тот темный уголок его разума, и, не раздумывая, он замахнулся перебинтованной рукой так далеко, как только мог, и со всей силы впечатал её в стол рядом с ним. Эффект был незамедлительным — несколько секунд невыносимой боли стоили того. Он закричал, раздирая и без того сорванное, пересохшее горло, и затем пришла тьма и забрала его в то прекрасное место, где кошмары не могли добраться до него. Потеря сознания была ожидаемым, желанным гостем.


End file.
